Entends-tu les clochettes tintinnabuler ?
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE]CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT - Drago, joueur de Quidditch professionnel, est victime d'un accident lors d'un match. Cette année, Noël risque d'être bien différent, pour tout le monde. A la surprise de tous, c'est Drago que se prête au jeu de la magie de noël, et c'es Hermione Granger qu'il a pris pour cible. Encore.
1. La maison aux milles lumières

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là, pour cette 3ème fiction calendrier de l'avent ! J'essaie de faire quelque chose de différent à chaque fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme toujours, le principe est simple: je poste un sujet tous les jours (à heures variables, sorry) de plus ou moins 2000 mots ! Je n'en ai aucun d'avance haha._

 _Je rappelle que j'ai aussi une page facebook "Brunhild Ana Writings" pour ceux qui souhaitent m'y rejoindre, pour parler de fiction, de dramione et tout ce qui vous ferait plaisir !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux mois de décembre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël, déjà. L'Angleterre avait vu ses boutiques se fermer plus tôt ce soir-là, et les habitants de toutes les contrées du pays avaient déserté les rues pour mieux retrouver leur foyer, chaleureux et dans lequel flottait sûrement une odeur alléchante de dinde rôtie.

Dans le petit village de Stamford, la neige avait recouvert chemins et ruelles d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse d'un blanc étincelant. Personne n'était encore venu souiller le manteau duveteux qui recouvrait le village, pourtant, nombreux étaient les enfants dont le nez était collé à la fenêtre givrée de leur maison.

Ils le savaient tous, à vingt heures précises, le joli cottage qui trônait sur la petite colline du village s'illuminerait de mille feux. C'était une promesse tacite que ses propriétaires tenaient tous les ans, depuis plus de trente ans qu'ils vivaient ici.

Sur la belle demeure aux murs blancs et aux fenêtres en bois brut, une multitude de guirlande avait été placé dans le plus grand secret, une nuit où tous les enfants dormaient. Les arbres allaient se mettre à scintiller de part et d'autre, tandis que chaque encadrement de fenêtre verrait des centaines de petites boules de cristal s'illuminer et clignoter en alternance.

Le sapin de Noël, acheté pour l'occasion, mesurant près de trois mètres, serait le clou du spectacle. L'ange accroché à son sommet remuerait paresseusement ses ailes, au grès de la brise, tandis que chacune de ses branches, alourdies par boules et décorations lumineuses, s'éclaireraient d'un seul coup, faisant de l'arbre un phare au milieu de la nuit noire.

Personne n'était jamais entré chez eux, mais les villageois s'accordaient à dire qu'un jardin si magique ne pouvait que s'assortir à un intérieur harmonieux et tout aussi joliment décoré. D'ailleurs, si les petits curieux du village s'étaient révélés un peu plus téméraires et étaient venus coller leur nez à l'un des carreaux du cottage, ils auraient été émerveillés par l'immense salon décoré de houx, de sapins, de guirlandes et autres pères noëls suspendus.

Assis contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le petit Paul Graham attendait patiemment que l'église du village sonne huit coups. Quand le cloché commença à faire retentir son gong, il se mit à compter en chuchotant.

─ … quatre… cinq… six… sept… huit.

Et la petit Paul de s'émerveiller, trop heureux de voir qu'une fois encore, les discrets mais gentils propriétaires du cottage, avaient tenu leur promesse. Le cœur battant, Paul colla davantage – si c'était encore possible – son petit nez retroussé contre la fenêtre glacée pour mieux se délecter de ce spectacle. Les yeux brillants, il se promit, qu'un jour, sa maison ressemblerait à celle-ci. Avec tant de lumières, il était sûr que le Père Noël n'oublierait jamais sa chaussette.

─ Paul ? Chéri, viens, on va passer à table.

La maman de Paul avait attendu patiemment que les lumières s'allument, en haut de la colline, pour appeler son fils. Elle savait combien cette tradition comptait pour lui. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'au village, tant que leur phare n'étendait pas son halo lumineux sur les maisons alentours, les festivités ne pouvaient pas réellement commencer. Tel le coup d'envoi inaudible d'un évènement sportif, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que Noël put réellement commencer.

Au haut de la colline, un groupe de près de dix personnes venaient d'apparaître dans l'obscurité. Plusieurs adultes accompagnés de l'ombre de quelques enfants, sous emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes de voyage. Si les villageois n'avaient pas été trop occupé à célébrer Noël, ils se seraient poser des questions. Mais comme chaque année, le petit groupe n'arrivait jamais avant vingt heures.

Quelqu'un sonna et la porte s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement.

─ Rentrez vite, souffla une vieille dame, âgée de près de soixante-dix ans. Il fait terriblement froid ce soir.

En témoignait la buée blanche qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres des nouveaux arrivants. A la lumière du hall d'entrée, on put bientôt distinguer chacune des silhouettes qui venaient de pénétrer la demeure. Quatre adultes ainsi que quatre enfants enlevaient écharpes et cache-oreilles avec soulagement.

─ Mamie ! s'écria la plus jeune d'entre elle en se jetant dans les bras de la vieille dame.

Encore robuste pour son âge, la grand mère se pencha et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, des cheveux bruns et hirsutes, un magnifique regard gris si expressif qu'il était difficile de ne pas se noyer dedans.

─ Grace, murmura affectueusement la vieille dame. Que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.

─ Maman, nous sommes venus le mois dernier, s'exclama le papa de la petite Grace, un homme blond aux cheveux longs.

La vielle dame haussa les épaules et reçut avec délice le baiser que venait de lui offrir son fils cadet. Elle en profita pour embrasser chacun de ses petits enfants ainsi que sa fille, son gendre et sa belle-fille, la maman de Grace.

─ J'ai cru entendre ma petite Grace, dit une voix basse et rauque dans le salon. Hermione, ne les fais pas rester sur le pas de la porte, enfin.

Hermione, car c'était elle, leva ses yeux toujours aussi vifs et brillants au ciel, et poussa toute sa petite famille à l'intérieur du salon, où un feu chaleureux crépitait dans la cheminée, tandis que des petits fours attendaient patiemment d'être engloutis par une horde d'enfants.

Ils étaient tous là, songea Hermione, enfin presque. Son fils, Joshua et son épouse, Amelia ainsi que leurs adorables enfants, Victor, Adam et Grace. Ainsi que sa fille cadette, Ava, le ventre rebondi, plein de félicité, son mari, l'adorable Isaac et leur fille, Mia. Ils étaient beaux, les yeux brillants et le nez rougi par le froid. Ne manquait que le plus grand fils de la fratrie, en voyage au bout du monde qui avait promis d'arriver dans la nuit.

Hermione rejoignit son mari et lui tendit sa canne, tandis qu'il se relevait non sans mal. Malgré l'âge, Drago était resté bel homme. Si ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il n'en gardait pas moins toute sa tête et son esprit roublard et intelligent était fort heureusement resté intact. Il embrassa chacun de ses enfants et de ses petits enfants avec tant de tendresse, que, comme à chaque fois, Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et ses yeux s'humidifier.

─ Papy ! On peut en prendre ? demanda Adam en pointant du doigt les roulés à la saucisse tout juste sortis du four.

─ Vous êtes mêmes obligés d'en prendre, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Les enfants se ruèrent dessus avec envie, tandis que les adultes s'installaient confortablement dans les canapés de cuir sombre. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer. Ce serait en toute pudeur, en toute intimité, mais avec beaucoup de rire et d'amour. Comme à chaque fois. Le lendemain matin, des dizaines de cadeaux joncheraient le sol, près du plus grand sapin, et les plus petits ouvriront leurs paquets sous les yeux attendris des plus grands.

Comme à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, Hermione murmurerait qu'elle ne pouvait espérer plus belle famille. Si unie, si aimante, si…

─ Maman, soupira Ava en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. On sait que vous avez eu des enfants parfaits avec papa, et nous en avons eu aussi à notre tour.

─ Enfin, les miens sont un peu plus parfaits que les tiens, répliqua Joshua en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à sa sœur.

─ Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait certainement pas de ton fait, mais de celui de ta parfaite épouse, rétorqua Ava en envoyant un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie.

─ Arrêtez ça, gronda Hermione, mes petits enfants sont tous parfaits. Vous n'allez pas commencer avec vos âneries.

─ Pourquoi pas ? dit Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. Les chamailleries font partie de notre famille. Si on ne s'était pas chamaillés toi et moi, à une époque… On ne serait pas tous là en train de déguster ce merveilleux vin de Bourgogne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de sa fille – où peut-être était-ce Ava qui imitait merveilleusement bien sa mère. Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago qui esquiva avec rapidité. Il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

─ Pourquoi ça mamie ? demanda Grace, de la purée de patate douce plein la bouche.

─ Parce qu'avant d'être les heureux aïeux d'une famille parfaite, ta grand-mère et moi étions les rois de la chamaillerie.

─ Vous n'avez pas toujours été amoureux ? interrogea Adam, l'air surpris.

─ Par Merlin non ! s'exclama Drago d'un air théâtral. Hermione était bien trop insupportable. Mais comme elle a changé et que j'ai changé aussi … Enfin, c'est une longue histoire que nous vous raconterons peut-être un jour.

─ Surtout qu'on sait tous qui était le plus insupportable des deux, grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

─ Ca veut dire quoi « insupportable » maman ? demanda Grace à sa mère.

─ Ca veut dire que tes grands-parents étaient très pénibles.

─ N'importe quoi, s'exclama Hermione. Si ton grand-père était resté le crétin imbu de sa personne qu'il était à Poudlard, je peux t'assurer, ma petite fille, que nous en serions pas là pour en discuter.

─ Oncle Harry m'a dit que lorsque vous vous êtes revus des années après Poudlard, vous avez mis une éternité à admettre vos sentiments.

─ Potter ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses citrouilles, grogna Drago avec humeur.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la grande table, sachant pertinemment que ces vieilles querelles n'étaient qu'un jeu que Hermione et Drago se plaisaient à jouer pour amuser la galerie.

─ Tu nous racontes, papy ? demanda finalement Victor.

─ Ce serait bien trop long, répliqua Hermione avec douceur.

Les quatre petits enfants se regardèrent les uns les autres, les yeux écarquillés. Leurs grands-parents ne pouvaient pas leur faire ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas leur donner l'eau à la bouche de la sorte et les laisser là, pantelants, sans la moindre information supplémentaire. D'un commun accord discret, Grace glissa de sa chaise et s'approcha de Drago. Elle grimpa avec agilité sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux d'acier étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de son grand-père. Elle posa ses deux petites mains potelées sur ses joues glabres et murmura d'un ton suppliant.

─ Raconte nous, Papy ! S'il te plait !

Drago leva les yeux en direction d'Hermione qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Entre leurs yeux brillants, un lien invisible s'était tissé. Leurs enfants et petits-enfants étaient les témoins silencieux de l'échange tout aussi inaudible qui avait lieu à cet instant précis. Leurs petits enfants avaient grandi, et peut-être qu'ils étaient en âge d'entendre leur histoire tourmentée et quelque peu rocambolesque.

─ C'est une belle histoire de Noël, à raconter un soir de Noël, murmura Ava attendrie par l'excitation de sa fille et de ses neveux et nièces.

─ C'est vrai, renchéri Joshua, c'est une belle histoire à leur raconter.

─ Est-ce qu'il y a des dragons, dans ton histoire, Papy ? demanda Victor, avide.

─ Et des princesses ? renchérit Mia, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

─ Et des chats ? ajouta Grace.

Tous les autres enfants éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Grace, gênée, baissait les yeux et se réfugiait dans le cou de son grand père.

─ Laisse les rire, Gracie, murmura Drago. Parce qu'il y avait bien un chat, Pattenrond. Pas de dragon ni de princesse.

Grace eut un sourire rayonnant et tira la langue à ses frères, moqueurs.

─ Mais alors Papy, tu nous la racontes ton histoire ?

─ Tout a commencé deux mois avant Noël. C'était en 2005.

─ Y avait des dinosaures à l'époque ? demanda Grace, rêveuse.

─ Chuuuuut ! sifflèrent-en chœur les trois autres, déjà suspendus aux lèvres de leur grand-père.

L'histoire de Noël allait commencer, et tous avaient délaissé leur fourchette pour mieux tendre l'oreille en direction de Drago. A l'insu de tout le monde, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la main d'Hermione s'était doucement glissée dans celle de son époux. Leurs doigts se croisèrent avec douceur, et comme à chaque fois que Drago caressait de son pouce sa paume chaude, Hermione se sentit frissonner, retombant avec bonheur dans ce qui avait été leur tout premier noël.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !_


	2. Accident

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre, et ravie de voir que le premier vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, car c'est vous, qui êtes mon calendrier de l'avent._

 _Je rappelle aux petits impatients, que deux fictions de noël sont déjà disponibles sur mon profil, il s'agit de « L'ange de Noël » ainsi que de « Pour quelques hellébores… »._

 _J'en profite pour répondre à vos petits commentaires :_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oulala tu me mets la pression haha, merci je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Alors pour la généalogie je comprends que ce soit un peu flou pour l'instant, mais promis, tu en sauras plus très vite, alors je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Si jamais à la fin de la fic ce n'est toujours pas clair je te ferais un petit arbre généalogique ! Oui c'est ça, un chapitre par jour, qui raconteront en fait l'histoire de Drago et Hermione (le début de leur idylle)._

 _ **7**_ _: Ahah je suis ravie de retrouver mes anciennes lectrices ! Merci pour ton petit mot qui me touche !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Aaah oui il y a une coquille à cause d'un changement d'avis de dernière minute haha merci de me le signaler, j'arrangerai ça dès demain !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Merci pour ta fidélité, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **J ulk des Bois**_ _: On aimerait tous Hermione et Drago en grands parents haha. Pour la curiosité, il faudra venir tous les jours ici pour en savoir un peu plus !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver toi aussi, ici ! Ton message me touche, merci beaucoup._

 _ **FroggyL** : Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ai plu, voici la suite_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le stade entier tremblait, sanglotait, riait et explosait au rythme du match qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Des milliers de personnes s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à la coupe britannique de Quidditch, un évènement qui prenait place tous les dix ans dans un des pays qui constituaient la Grande-Bretagne. Chaque décennie, le peuple britannique vibrait pour voir l'une des dix équipes en lice arracher la victoire. Dix équipes, deux pour chaque pays : l'Angleterre, le Pays de Galles, l'Ecosse, la République d'Irlande et l'Irlande du Nord.

La finale opposait les Canon de Chudley – Angleterre – et les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel – Irlande du Nord. Tout allait bien trop vite pour que les yeux humains puissent suivre le match aussi bien qu'on ne saurait l'espérer. La vente de multiplette avait fait, comme à chaque fois, exploser les compteurs, tandis que les mieux placés s'étaient contentés de jeter un sort d'acuité visuelle.

─ Les Chauves-Souris perdent le souaffle et c'est Johanssen qui récupère la balle. Passe à McDubh, puis à Raven. Le batteur des Chauves-Souris contre-attaque et envoie Rivers dans les roses avec un cognard bien placé… s'écria le commentateur, un certain Lee Jordan.

La foule en délire retint son souffle, et les Chauves-Souris marquèrent leur sixième but depuis le début de la partie. Ils menaient de cinquante points, mais comme tout supporteurs avisés, le public restait sur ses gardes. Cinquante points en Quidditch était tout à fait rattrapable.

─ Pendant que l'irlandaise O'donnell récupère le souaffle, les attrapeurs des deux équipes ne chôment pas. Il semblerait que Malefoy ait repéré quelque chose, car le voilà qui se dirige à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Serait-ce… PAR MERLIN ! MAIS OUI ! LE VIF D'OR !

La foule éructa. Les gens se penchaient en avant, ouvraient grand les yeux, criaient, chuchotaient. Certains manquèrent de tomber des gradins, heureusement que des barrières protectrices étaient là pour empêcher les malheureux de s'écraser dix mètres plus bas. Le fait était que nul n'était assez bien placé pour apercevoir la lueur dorée et caractéristique de la petite balle volante. Drago Malefoy, à califourchon sur son balai, filait à toute allure vers la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait vu briller près de l'anneau le plus haut du camp de l'équipe adverse.

Tout alla si vite, que nul ne sut vraiment ce qui suivit. Dans une collision brutale et violente, Drago, qui venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête, percuta le gardien des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastle qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba de son balai quinze mètres plus bas. Drago perdit connaissance au moment où un second cognard s'abattit au même endroit sur sa tempe, et s'écrasa à son tour sur le sol.

Un silence de plomb assourdissant s'empara du stade. Durant quelques secondes qui parurent à tous une éternité, personne n'osa parler. Et soudain, une petite voix résonna à côté du commentateur, muet.

─ Papa, est-ce qu'ils sont morts ?

 **X X X**

L'effervescence de Sainte Mangouste n'était pas due à la présence de deux des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de la Grande-Bretagne. L'hôpital grouillait toujours à la manière d'une fourmilière, notamment en ce mois de novembre où l'épidémie de grippe magique faisait des ravages chez les enfants et les personnes âgées. Hermione, qui était spécialiste des cas psychiatriques, avait été réquisitionnée aux urgences pour s'occuper de la déferlante de malades qui arrivait, les yeux vitreux, le nez rouge et les bronches prises.

─ Allez jeune fille, ouvre grand la bouche, murmura Hermione avec douceur à la petite fille de huit ans qui se tenait devant elle.

L'œil averti, et les gestes aguerris, Hermione ausculta méticuleusement sa jeune patiente qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. Son teint pâle et les perles de sueur sur son front trahissaient une forte fièvre qu'il faudrait endiguer rapidement. Dans la petite salle d'auscultation, Hermione posa quelques questions précises à la mère inquiète avant de la rassurer sur l'état de sa fille.

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons les potions qu'il faut pour guérir cette vilaine grippe. Tenez, dit Hermione en lui tendant une ordonnance. On vous donnera ce qu'il faut chez l'apothicaire de l'hôpital. Et surtout…

─ Hermione ! On a besoin de toi !

Une tête blonde était passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était Millie, l'infirmière avec qui Hermione avait l'habitude de travailler. Elle avait l'air dans tous ses états, le souffle court, la voix rauque. Inquiète par l'air pressé qui barrait le front de la jeune femme, Hermione se retourna vers sa petite patiente et acheva :

─ Surtout, reste au chaud pendant au moins cinq jours. Interdiction d'aller à l'école ou au parc, tu risquerais d'attraper encore plus mal et de contaminer tes camarades.

La petite acquiesça.

─ Je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée mesdames, salua poliment Hermione avant de rejoindre Millie dans le couloir. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

─ Le match de Quidditch a mal tourné, on a deux joueurs inconscients.

─ Je ne suis pas spécialistes des traumas, éluda Hermione, surprise.

─ Je sais, mais les familles sont sous le choc, et il y a un petit garçon … Ca t'embêterai de…

─ Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je m'en occupe.

Hermione emboîta le pas de Millie qui la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où l'on avait transféré les deux joueurs. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce où l'on avait transféré les joueurs, quatre personnes se ruèrent immédiatement sur elle. Parmi elles se trouvaient l'entraîneur des Canons de Chudley, les deux agents des joueurs blessés, et une femme qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Ses lèvres pincées, ses longs cheveux blonds et son air d'aristocrate, Narcissa Malefoy était plus pâle encore que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Ainsi donc, il y avait beaucoup à parier que Lady Malefoy ne s'était pas déplacée pour rien et que l'un des deux joueurs inconscients était son fils unique, Drago Malefoy. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être la plus apte à s'occuper de la famille Malefoy pour un suivi psychologique. Ses relations tendues avec l'héritier Malefoy à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard étaient loin derrières eux, mais parfois, les vieilles rancœurs ont la vie dures et sont plus tenaces qu'elles n'y paraissent.

Les quatre personnes se mirent à parler en même temps, si bien qu'Hermione, dont les oreilles bourdonnaient plus que ce qu'elles n'entendaient quelque chose, ne les écouta pas et se dirigea directement vers les lits des blessés. Le premier était donc le gardien de l'équipe irlandaise. C'était un grand gaillard au visage juvénile et encore marqué par quelques cicatrices d'une acné persistant. Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. Hermione posa une main fraîche sur son front et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, le garçon rouvrit ces yeux, qui papillonnaient sous la lumière blanche et éclatante de l'hôpital.

─ Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?

─ A l'hôpital, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

─ Comment vous appelez-vous ?

─ Augustus, Augustus O'Sullivan.

─ Bien Gus, nous allons faire quelques examens pour nous assurer que tout va bien pour vous, mais vous devriez être sur pieds d'ici quelques jours.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du garçon, Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Narcissa Malefoy qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Son air pincé s'était adouci pour laisser place à l'inquiétude d'une mère et aux interrogations sans réponse auxquelles elle devait faire face.

─ Mon fils, est-ce qu'il…

─ Laissez moi passer, Mrs. Malefoy, je vais regarder.

Le ton doux d'Hermione surprit Narcissa qui s'écarta lentement en se tordant les mains. Hermione s'approcha du lit sur lequel Drago avait été allongé. Dans sa tenue de sport, l'air serein, il donnait l'impression de s'être assoupi. Ou d'être mort, songea Hermione, la gorge serrée. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Gus, elle posa une main sur le front de Drago, mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Hermione souleva délicatement ses paupières et approcha sa baguette illuminée des yeux clairs du patient. Les pupilles réagirent comme elles l'auraient due, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Malefoy, toujours inconscient, il était difficile de savoir si des troubles mentaux étaient apparus à cause du choc. Elle attendrait qu'il se réveille – s'il se réveillait un jour – pour approfondir les examens psychiatriques. En attendant, on l'avait appelée pour s'occuper de la famille des patients, qui avaient assisté à la scène traumatisante de leur proche percutant violemment le sol.

Hermione se retourna vers les visiteurs, rassemblés dans un coin de la salle – excepté Narcissa qui tenait fermement la main de son fils et le regardait d'un air absent. Les deux agents et le coach parlaient à voix basse et précipitée.

─ Ca va être une véritable catastrophe médiatique, grogna l'un des hommes. Ils attendent déjà en bas de l'hôpital pour plus d'informations.

─ Ca va nous coûter une fortune, il va falloir payer les frais, sans parler de trouver des remplaçants valables pour rejouer le match.

─ Le match a été annulé ? demanda Hermione surprise. Je croyais qu'on n'annulait pas le Quidditch ?

─ Quand deux joueurs vedettes manquent de se tuer et font lamentablement échouer une partie, je peux vous dire que tous les bookmakers de l'île vont crier au scandale et demander des remboursements.

─ Et comme personne ne voudra rembourser, on rejouera le match pour ne pas avoir une révolution sur les bras, ajouta un autre. Et tant mieux pour nous. O'Sullivan pourra jouer dans combien de temps ?

Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son agent. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air sévère.

─ Certainement dans quelques semaines, peut-être même quelques mois. Le temps qu'il se remette entièrement et qu'un médecin l'autorise à rejouer.

─ Et Malefoy ? demanda l'autre.

Hermione eut un petit rire strident.

─ Il est dans le coma, s'exclama Hermione. Alors à moins que vous souhaitiez le mettre sur son balai et l'y faire tenir avec un sort de glue éternelle, je doute qu'il soit capable de jouer pour l'instant. Maintenant messieurs, je vous demande de sortir d'ici, seule la famille est autorisée à rendre visite à nos patients.

─ Je suis son agent et je…

─ Vous n'êtes pas de la famille. Si c'était le cas, vous seriez sans doute aussi accablée que Mrs. Malefoy et ne vous inquiéteriez pas du mécontentement des bookmakers. Bonne journée.

Elle guida d'une main autoritaire les trois hommes vers la sortie, tandis que Narcissa, surprise, lâchait un petit soupire de soulagement. Elle passa une main sur le front de son fils, le caressant d'une manière si tendre qu'Hermione fut surprise de la voir si maternelle.

─ Tiens bon, mon fils, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Hermione resta légèrement à l'écart, un peu honteuse d'assister à un tel moment entre une mère et son fils malade. Elle attendit que Narcissa décide de se lever pour aller envoyer un hibou, pour ausculter un peu plus Drago.

Celui-ci avait plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi qu'un muscle déchiré, et une épaule luxée. Avec autant de blessures, il était peut-être préférable qu'il fût inconscient, sans quoi la douleur aurait sans doute été insoutenable. De longues secondes passèrent, si bien qu'elles se transformèrent en minutes, puis en heures, sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Hermione, qui avait bien d'autres patients, passaient toutes les deux heures pour s'assurer que les fonctions vitales de Drago restaient stables. Quand elle acheva son service, à quatre heures du matin, elle rendit une dernière visite à son patient dont l'état ne s'était ni amélioré ni dégradé aux cours des dernières heures. Alors qu'elle prenait son pouls une ultime fois avant de rentrer se coucher, elle sentit un soubresaut agiter le corps du jeune homme.

Surprise, elle lâcha son poignet et approcha une main de sa joue.

─ Tu m'étends ? murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Comme répondant au son de sa voix, Drago ouvrit difficile ses yeux gris et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, inquiets et à l'affut.

─ Je suis où ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

─ A l'hôpital. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Drago sembla réfléchir de longues secondes. Il regardait tout autour de lui, l'air perdu, l'œil hagard, comme s'il n'était même pas sûr d'être dans un hôpital. Scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce, il finit par hausser les épaules.

─Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

Et sans crier gare, il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil inquiétant dont Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il ressortirait indemne.

* * *

 _Voilà, le cadre est posé ! Un Drago champion de Quidditch mais amnésique, une Hermione médecin, et une Narcissa …. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien !_

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez m'en des nouvelles !_

 _A demain !_


	3. Portrait de famille

_Et voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end ! Moi oui, sous la neige, dans un coin paumé où je n'avais pas de réseau. C'est pour ça que je poste aussi tardivement, j'ai dû attendre de retrouver le confort et la joie du wifi._

 _Vous avez été encore plus nombreux à lire le second chapitre et j'en suis ravie ! Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté, ainsi que ceux qui sont allés faire un tour sur mes autres fictions, je suis heureuse qu'elles vous plaisent toutes autant._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Et oui, pour un fois, on commence par le prologue. Hermione n'est pas nulle haha, elle préfère laisser les contusions à ses collègues des urgences, elle c'est plutôt les troubles mentaux._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oh je suis contente que tu les relises ! Oui, Narcissa sera un personnage important, j'avais vraiment envie d'approfondir ce personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oh, tu me touches. Je suis désolée que tu aies trouvé le chapitre horrible haha, mais promis, ce sera une belle histoire de Noël._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Merci, je suis contente si ça te plait ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Un Petit Peu de Magie**_ _: D'abord, j'aime ton pseudo ! Ensuite, je suis ravie de retrouver mes lectrices des autres fictions. J'espère que celle-ci te plaira autant que le Marchand d'âmes, même si, de par sa fonction de calendrier, elle sera moins profonde et recherchée ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: C'est la première fois que je fais une Hermione médecin ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Hey you !_ _Ravie de te retrouver ici ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces premiers chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'Angleterre, qui avait vécu ces dernières semaines au rythme des sportifs, était retournée à son quotidien aussi morne et grisâtre que le temps. Le mois de novembre s'achevait presque, et si les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, il restait à Sainte Mangouste une personne dont le cœur n'était pas en joie.

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Narcissa Malefoy arriva emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape fourrée. Le teint pâle, elle ne prenait plus la peine de se maquiller, arrivait à l'heure d'ouverture, et repartait aussi tard que possible. Elle avait le visage blafard, les yeux bouffis, de ceux qui avaient trop pleuré. Elle n'adressait la parole à personne et restait assise des heures sur le fauteuil inconfortable de la petite chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle son fils était installé.

Hermione, quant à elle, passait tous les jours. Souvent après sa garde, un bien un peu avant. Elle n'était pas le médecin de Drago, étant donné qu'elle était spécialiste des maladies mentales et autres troubles psychiques, mais l'état de torpeur dans lequel était plongé Narcissa l'inquiétait bien malgré elle. Aussi Hermione venait lui adresser quelques mots réconfortants, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. A sa grande surprise, Narcissa se montra réceptive, et bientôt, les deux femmes qui s'étaient toujours détestées sans même se connaître, se mirent à entretenir une relation cordiale.

Comme son emploi du temps ne lui permettait que très peu de temps libre, Hermione passait très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir, aussi n'avait-elle croisé aucun autre visiteur dans la chambre de Drago. Ainsi, quand elle arriva exceptionnellement à l'heure du déjeuner dans la chambre, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Pansy Parkinson, en grande conversation avec Narcissa. Elle tenait dans les bras un petit garçon de trois ans aux yeux gris, qui regardait sans cesse en direction du lit du patient.

─ Enfin, Narcissa, tu te rends compte ? murmurait Pansy d'une voix basse. Une semaine que Drago est inconscient, et elle n'est même pas venue le voir.

─ Elle dit qu'elle est venue deux fois, répondit Narcissa d'une voix lasse.

─ Deux fois ? répéta Pansy. Deux fois ? Personne ne l'a vu. Tu es là du matin au soir, alors quand serait-elle passée ? Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas venue. Et elle a le culot de me dire que ce n'est pas la peine que je vienne ? Heureusement que j'ai Liam avec moi, sinon je te jure que je lui aurai mis ma baguette dans le…

─ Pansy ! la morigéna Narcissa. Pas devant Liam.

─ Pardon…

Ce fut ce moment qu'Hermione choisit pour frapper deux coups secs. Elle ne voulait pas écouter aux portes, mais celle de la chambre était entrebâillée et elle avait entendu malgré elle la conversation des deux femmes.

─ Entrez, dit la voix de Narcissa.

Hermione s'exécuta, et poussa doucement la porte. Pansy avait posé le petit Liam sur le sol, et celui-ci s'était assis par terre pour lire les trois livres pour enfants qu'on lui avait donné. Narcissa et Pansy étaient toutes les deux au chevet de Drago et le regardaient d'un air sombre, sans doute étaient elles toutes deux accablées par des pensées toutes plus pessimistes les unes que les autres.

─ Je suis désolée, je peux repasser plus tard, dit Hermione, peu certaine de vouloir se retrouver dans la même pièce que Parkinson.

─ Mais non, vous pouvez rester, répondit Narcissa avec un faible sourire.

─ Je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'ignorai que quelqu'un d'autre rendait visite à Mal… à Drago.

─ AH ! AH ! s'exclama Pansy d'un air triomphant. Tu vois, Narcissa ! Personne n'a vu Daisy dans cet hôpital. Personne.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

─ Bonjour Granger.

─ Parkinson, répondit Hermione, surprise. Je venais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, je vous laisse tranquille.

─ Est-ce qu'il y a un registre pour connaître les visiteurs qui viennent voir les patients ? demanda Pansy d'un air pensif, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

─ Oui, assura Hermione. Tu peux le consulter à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Qui est Daisy ?

Hermione n'avait pas voulu poser la question. En temps que médecin, elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à l'état de ses patients ou de leur entourage. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et la curiosité l'avait emporté sur son professionnalisme. Ni Narcissa ni Pansy ne semblèrent le remarquer cependant.

─ L'épouse de Drago, répondit doucement Narcissa.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Pas une seule fois elle s'était demandé si Drago était marié. Comme Narcissa était la seule – avec Pansy maintenant – à venir lui rendre visite, elle ne s'était pas interrogée une seule seconde sur la possible vie de famille de Drago.

─ La maman de Liam, ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un geste tendre son petit-fils.

En entendant son nom, le petit garçon leva la tête et adressa un petit sourire à sa grand-mère ainsi qu'à Pansy, qui n'était donc pas sa mère comme avait pu le supposer Hermione. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle l'observa de longues secondes avant de demander aux deux femmes :

─ C'est la première fois qu'il vient ?

─ Oui, je ne savais pas si l'emmener dans un hôpital était une bonne chose mais… Narcissa voulait le voir, donc je suis venue avec lui, répondit Pansy.

─ Salut, toi, murmura doucement Hermione à Liam.

─ Bonjour, répondit le petit garçon d'une voix douce et paisible.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

─ Des histoires !

Hermione eut un petit rire amusé. A question stupide, réponse stupide.

─ Ce ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose, dit-elle finalement en se retournant vers Pansy. Physiquement, Drago n'a rien qui puisse justifier son coma. Il peut donc sentir la présence de Liam et l'entendre. Ca ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour lui.

Pansy sembla rassurée, tandis que Narcissa acquiesçait doucement.

Quand le petit garçon entendit Hermione prononcer le prénom de son papa, il se leva immédiatement et se dirigea de sa démarche dansante jusqu'au lit du patient. Il escalada tant bien que mal les draps blancs qui pendaient de part et d'autre du couchage et s'installa à côté de son père.

─ Papa, murmura-t-il. Mon papa… tu dors ?

Il posa une petite main potelée sur la joue de son père, où une barbe commençait à naître. Ses petits doigts caressèrent tendrement le haut de ses pommettes, puis sa mâchoire, son cou. Déçu qu'il ne se réveille pas, Liam se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser humide et bruyant sur la joue de son père, et s'allongea à côté de lui d'un air apaisé. C'était si attendrissant et touchant à la fois, qu'Hermione détourna les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que ceux de Narcissa se remplissaient de larmes.

 **X X X**

TOC TOC TOC. Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis deux. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, un hibou grand-duc donnait des petits coups de bec impatient. Glissant hors du lit, elle alla lui ouvrir et récupéra le petit bout de parchemin qui avait été minutieusement accroché à sa patte.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Drago Malefoy s'est réveillé. Il n'a aucun souvenir, ni de son accident ni de son identité, mais il reconnait son fils. On le transfère dans ton service, il faudrait que tu viennes pour une consultation._

 _Millie. »_

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Hermione était à Sainte Mangouste. Drago Malefoy avait hérité d'une chambre individuelle dans l'aile Est, celle réservée aux patients avec des troubles mentaux. Hermione était l'une des spécialistes en ce domaine, et était réputée pour avoir aidé nombre d'entre eux. Elle était aussi devenue le médecin officiel du couple Londubat – à la demande de Neville – et de Gilderoy Lockhart (sans doute par culpabilité).

Quand elle arriva, Hermione fut surprise de trouver la chambre vide de tout visiteur. Elle s'était attendue à retrouver Narcissa, Pansy et peut-être même la femme de Drago. Mais celui-ci était seul, assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à regarder la neige qui s'était mise à tomber. Hermione donna un petit coup à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, et Drago tourna ses yeux clairs dans sa direction d'un air si morose que c'en était déconcertant.

─Bonjour Drago, je suis Hermione Granger, le médecin qui s'occupe entre autres, des troubles de la mémoire, déclara Hermione d'une voix audible mais chevrotante.

─ Oui, l'infirmière m'a dit que vous passeriez, dit-il d'une voix polie.

Hermione s'approcha, surprise de le voir si différent des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Dépouillé de ses souvenirs, de son arrogance et de ses préjugés, il avait l'air d'être un homme humble, bien qu'un peu déstabilisé. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil à côté de lui, et le regarda de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

─ Je sais que tu n'as aucun souvenir, mais toi et moi étions à Poudlard ensemble, aussi je te propose que nous nous tutoyions et que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Malgré leur passé plus que houleux, Hermione prit bien garde à utiliser un ton professionnel, bien qu'un peu guindé. Drago la regarda quelques secondes, et un petit sourire en coin, qui lui était si caractéristique, naquit sur ses lèvres pâles.

─ Je ne devais pas être quelqu'un de très bien, à Poudlard, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

─ Je n'ai jamais dit que…

─ Tu ne l'as pas dit, assura Drago. Mais étant donné le peu de chaleur qui émane de cette conversation et ton air si professionnel qu'il en parait faux, je me dis que nous n'étions sans doute pas les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi.

Hermione était sur le point de répondre que là n'était pas la question, qu'elle savait faire la part des choses et qu'elle saurait être professionnelle, quand des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sautant sur ses pieds, Hermione se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, Drago sur ses talons. Juste devant la chambre, Pansy, qui tenait par la main le petit Liam, était en conversation agitée avec une femme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. C'était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Des yeux verts, une chevelure blonde comme les blés, le teint pâle d'une poupée russe, elle avait ce petit air noble que les familles de sangs purs aiment avoir en société. Sans comprendre comment, Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Daisy.

─Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était réveillé ! vociférait cette dernière.

─Pourquoi faire ? Quand je t'ai dit qu'il était dans le coma, tu n'es pas venue une seule fois, alors j'ai pensé que ça ne t'intéresserait pas plus de savoir qu'il s'était réveillé.

─Je suis venue…

─ Ne mens pas, Daisy ! J'ai consulté les registres d'entrée des visiteurs. Ton nom n'est pas sur la liste.

Daisy sembla se décomposer devant Pansy qui venait de la percer à jour. Ses joues pâles rosirent légèrement, avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance et pointa Pansy d'un doigt accusateur.

─ Je suis sa femme, c'est moi qu'on aurait dû prévenir la première, quand il s'est réveillé. Maintenant, ôte-toi de mon chemin.

Hermione, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas réagi, s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées.

─ Mesdames, nous sommes dans un hôpital, les gens ont besoin de repos, de tranquillité et d'intimité. Alors vous serez aimables de vous tenir correctement sans quoi je serais obligée de vous demander de quitter les lieux.

─ J'exige de voir mon mari.

Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de s'écarter doucement et de tendre un bras en direction de la chambre.

─ Allez-y, mais ne vous attendez pas à…

Daisy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle lui passa devant sans un regard et entra dans la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Outrée, Hermione se retourna vers Pansy qui avait un petit air satisfait. La colère avait disparu de son visage, vite remplacée par un sourire moqueur et malicieux.

─ Je ne lui ai pas dit que Drago avait perdu la mémoire, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

Hermione n'aurait pas dû, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce soir ! Pour l'instant, je n'insiste pas trop sur la magie de noël, mais promis ça viendra ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est l'apparition de Liam, Pansy et Daisy ! J'avais fait une fiction avec Hermione maman, puis avec Drago et Hermione parents adoptifs, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une fiction où drago serait papa ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A demain pour la suite._


	4. Complètement fou

_Chaud devant, le chapitre 4 ! Il arrive un peu tard, je l'admets. Heureusement, je ne travaille ni demain, ni mercredi, donc j'espère bien m'avancer un peu et poster plus tôt dans la soirée, aux alentours de 19h. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie._

 _Vous avez été encore plus nombreux à me lire, me follow, me favorite, et j'en suis ravie ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Pas à chaque fois, je sais que le temps manque parfois, mais moi ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire un nouveau chapitre chaque jour._

 _Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'il manquait le début du chapitre précédent, j'ai arrangé ça !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci pour ton petit mot, en effet Daisy n'est pas encore dépeinte sous son meilleur jour haha._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Et oui, un petit Liam (William, en fait). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il n'est pas aussi méchant avec Daisy que tu le souhaites haha._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: tu commences à nous connaître, moi et mes histoires haha._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Oui, pour Liam, c'était un peu voulu haha._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Oh, je suis désolée pour ton ordi, je sais combien ça peut être pénible et handicapant ! Je suis contente que tu trouves du réconfort ici alors, merci pour ton petit mot._

 _ **Jules des**_ _ **Bois**_ _: Et bien c'est la première que j'écris ! J'irai peut-être faire un tour sur la tienne quand j'aurai fini celle-ci, ça me donne envie haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _ **Cilou**_ _: Haha, j'ai répondu à tes questions sans même le savoir alors. Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait un petit bug dans le premier chapitre, je vais rectifier ça, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux dans les prénoms._

 _ **BrunassesLucile**_ _: oui en effet il manque le début ! J'ai arrangé ça, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oh, ça me touche ! Merci beaucoup. Liam n'a que 3 ou 4 ans, il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de l'impact que l'accident à eu. D'autant plus que son papa le reconnaît, alors il ne se sent pas concerné._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ton commentaire me touche beaucoup, parce que j'essaie de rendre mes descriptions les moins barbantes possible ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Pansy, je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et à demain !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pansy et Hermione restèrent un moment dans le couloir, avant de se jeter un coup d'œil et de s'approcher doucement de la porte qui était restée ouverte. Le petit Liam qui tenait toujours fermement la main de Pansy s'avança un peu plus et regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre. Daisy s'était approchée de Drago et le serrait dans ses bras en sanglotant si bruyamment qu'Hermione eut des doutes quant à sa sincérité.

─ Oh, chéri ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillé.

Ses petits bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Drago, tandis que celui-ci, debout, restait raide et immobile dans l'étreinte de sa femme. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise, et ne reconnaissait visiblement pas la jeune femme. Ses yeux restèrent un moment fixés dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que Daisy réalise que les bras de son mari ne s'étaient pas refermés sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas et l'observa de longues secondes en silence.

Le silence lourd et pesant sembla s'éterniser, aussi Drago finit-il par prendre la parole d'une voix polie, courtoise et malgré tout lointaine.

─ Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, je crains de ne pas vous reconnaître.

Derrière elle, Hermione entendit Pansy pouffer. C'était très mal élevé de sa part de se moquer ainsi, d'autant plus que Drago ne souhaitait sûrement pas faire de peine à Daisy. Celle-ci recula d'un pas d'un air horrifié emprunté au plus grandes stars de films d'épouvante.

─ J'aurai été vexée s'il l'avait reconnue elle, et pas moi, murmura Pansy.

─ C'est sa femme, répliqua Hermione qui se voulait impartiale et juste.

─ Vraiment ? grogna Pansy. Et bien elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'en inquiéter ces derniers jours.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement la situation, et s'il était vrai qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela très honnête de la part de Daisy de n'être pas venue voir son mari hospitalisé, elle ne goûtait pas non plus aux répliques moqueuses et piquantes de Pansy à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Avant que Daisy ne se mette dans tous ses états comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme dont le mari ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître, Hermione entra dans la petite chambre, Pansy et Liam sur ses talons. Drago n'eut pas un seul regard vers elle, mais son visage s'illumina quand il aperçut son fils. Ce dernier lui adressa un magnifique sourire et approcha de son père d'un pas assuré. Drago s'agenouilla et ouvrit grand les bras pour accueillir son fils, un sourire profondément sincère et heureux sur les lèvres.

─ Papa ! s'exclama le petit garçon en enserrant ses petits bras autour du cou de Drago.

─ Liam, murmura l'intéressé en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son fils.

C'était une scène terriblement attendrissante, et si Pansy avait perdu son air goguenard au profit d'un air attendri, Daisy, quant à elle, affichait une mine déconfite et un air outré. L'arrivée de son fils l'avait laissé totalement indifférente. Elle tourna lentement son visage en direction d'Hermione et demanda sèchement :

─ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

─ Votre époux a perdu la mémoire suite au choc du cognard sur sa tempe. Nous ignorons encore s'il s'agit d'une amnésie temporaire, ou définitive.

Daisy n'eut aucune réaction. Elle semblait réfléchir, et Hermione trouva cela plus qu'étrange. Elle était habituée à annoncer aux familles de ses patients de mauvaises nouvelles, et ici, c'en était une. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait pas dévastée par la nouvelle, au contraire, elle avait l'air serein. Elle devait prendre sur elle, devant son fils et devant Pansy, songea Hermione avec un pincement au cœur.

─ Vous pensez que… qu'un jour, il se souviendra de moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment, répondit Hermione. Mais je ferais mon possible pour…

─ Je veux qu'il rentre à la maison.

Daisy avait déclaré cela d'un air autoritaire et cinglant qui ne s'assortissait guère avec son air de poupée et sa frêle silhouette. Surprise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole.

─ Ne sois pas bête, il a besoin de soins. Une thérapie, des consultations, des potions peut-être. Tout ce qu'un médecin peut lui apporter et que tu ne peux pas.

─ Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis, Pansy, compte sur moi pour te le demander. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant.

─ Ecoute, il ne s'agit pas de nos petits différents, Daisy, mais de la santé de Drago, alord tu ne vas pas…

─ J'ai dit : il rentre.

─ Mesdames, « il » est là, dit Drago en s'approchant de son épouse et de celle qu'il avait autrefois considérée comme sa sœur. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Hermione s'autorisa à le regarder quelques secondes tandis qu'il s'excusait auprès de Pansy et Daisy pour on ne sait quelle raison. Sans son petit air supérieur et sa voix habituellement trainante, Drago était vraiment différent de ce qu'Hermione avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Sa chevelure blonde, mal coiffée, partait dan tous les sens et lui donnait un air plus jeune, ses yeux gris perçants et curieux ne débordaient plus de haine ni de malveillance, quant à son sourire, s'il restait toujours malicieux, il ne promettait plus milles et une injures à celui à qui il était adressé.

─ Je pense que Drago devrait rester encore quelques jours, ensuite il pourra rentrer. Peut être que rentrer chez lui pourrait lui rappeler quelques souvenirs, expliqua Hermione.

Les jours suivants, Hermione passa de longues heures en compagnie de Drago, sans parvenir à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire. Sorts et potions avaient été inefficaces, elle s'y était attendue, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure magique, mais elle avait malgré tout nourri l'espoir de faire resurgir quelques bribes de son passé dans l'esprit de Drago. En vain.

Elle se contentait donc de lui parler et de le faire parler pour tenter de faire émerger un début d'ébauche de souvenir. Le seul que Drago n'avait pas oublié, c'était Liam. Son fils venait lui rendre visite tous les jours, sur ordre du médecin, car il faisait le plus grand bien à Drago. Celui-ci commençait à perdre patience devant son impuissance à surmonter son amnésie, aussi les moments passés en compagnie de Liam étaient une véritable bouffée d'air pure.

Comme sa mémoire restait défaillante et qu'Hermione avait tout essayé en ce qui concernait les remèdes magiques, Drago accepta de rentrer chez lui pour provoquer l'électrochoc tant espéré. Lors de leur dernier entretien, Hermione le sentit tendu et de mauvaise humeur.

─ Je ne pense pas que ça marche, gromela Drago d'un air ronchon.

─ Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, pense à Liam, tu seras avec lui toute la journée.

─ Et avec Daisy… ajouta Drago d'un air las. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux me souvenir de mon fils mais pas de la femme qui l'a mis au monde. Je n'arrive pas cerner notre relation. Je sais que nous sommes mariés mais…

─ Mais ? répéta Hermione.

─ Tu ne crois pas que si j'étais amoureux d'elle, je me souviendrai ? Ou alors, je serais retombé sous le charme ?

Hermione resta songeuse quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela fonctionnait de cette manière, mais elle comprenait l'incompréhension de Drago.

─ Le cerveau humain est si complexe, que tout cela ne veut rien dire. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne retrouveras pas la mémoire et que tu ne retomberas pas amoureux.

─ En attendant, je retourne vivre avec une femme que je ne connais pas. Elle est tellement enthousiaste à l'idée que je rentre… Et moi, je suis… déboussolé.

─ Nous continuerons nos consultations. Je viendrai te rendre visite, chez toi, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose sur quoi nous appuyer pour nos séances.

Drago se passa une main agitée de tic nerveux dans les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient cernés de violets, signe qu'il ne dormait que très peu. Il avait confié à Hermione qu'il passait des nuits entières à tenter de se souvenir, à l'aide de photos, de films, de lettres, mais rien de venait. Il s'en rendait fou. Pinçant l'arrête de son nez d'un air las, il soupira longuement.

─ J'ai l'impression d'être fou.

─ Mais tu ne l'es pas.

─ Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

─ Suis moi. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être fou.

Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa Drago la suivre dans le dédalle de l'aile Est de l'hôpital. Le couloir était désert, il était déjà tard, et les visiteurs avaient déserté les chambres. Choisissant la chambre n°537, Hermione frappa doucement à la porte, et entra sans attendre d'y avait été invitée.

─ Mr. Bush ?

─ Non ! NON ! Il faut nourrir les rats, Miss, partez, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

─ Du calme Mr. Bush ! Ce n'est que moi, Hermione.

Le vieil homme qui se trouvait là, cessa de crier quelques instants pour dévisager Hermione. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de murmurer :

─ Oh, Mindy, je croyais que tu étais morte.

─ Je ne suis pas Mindy, Richard, je suis Hermione. Votre médecin, vous vous souvenez ?

─ Vous avez nourri les rats ? Je vous avez interdit de le faire ! VOUS MENTEZ !

Sans crier gare, l'homme se précipita sur Hermione et la poussa violemment contre le mur derrière elle. Surprise par la force herculéenne du vieux sorcier, Hermione sentit son souffle se couper sous l'impact. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de reprendre une bouffée d'air, l'homme se rua à nouveau sur elle. Drago, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se précipita à son tour et entoura de ses bras la silhouette dégingandée du vieillard. Le contact sembla suffire à le calmer presqu'immédiatement.

─ Il faut nourrir les rats, il le faut.

─ Je m'en occupe, murmura Drago à son oreille.

Et il le raccompagna jusqu'à son lit, sans ajouter quoi que ce fut. Hermione, qui avait recouvré ses esprits, s'éclipsa doucement et attendit patiemment dans le couloir que Drago la rejoigne.

─ Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Alors quoi ? répliqua Drago avec humeur.

─ Est-ce que tu penses toujours que tu es fou ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

─ Richard Bush est fou. Toi non.

─ Alors, il a bien de la chance, parce qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Alors que moi… Moi, je sais pertinemment que je ne sais plus rien.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas envisagé la chose sous cet angle. A présent, elle comprenait mieux la souffrance de Drago. Pas celle de ne pas se souvenir, mais plutôt celle d'être conscient de la vie qu'il avait menée mais dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

─ Merci, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Il fallait bien admettre, que sans Drago, Mr. Bush aurait pu causer bien plus de dégâts, et blesser Hermione. Sans parler des autres patients sur lesquels il aurait pu tomber dans les couloirs. Drago avait su le maîtriser et le calmer. C'en était presqu'étrange.

─ De rien, Granger, tu me revaudras ça.

Et à cet instant précis, Hermione eut la sensation que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Dans cette seule petite phrase, elle avait entendu le Drago d'antan, celui qui l'appelle par son nom, qui a le timbre de voix un peu rauque, l'air un peu goguenard. Rien de mauvais dans ses yeux cependant, juste le fantôme de celui qu'il avait été, un jour. Et Hermione savait, presque avec certitude, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de le sortir de cette amnésie. Bien malgré elle, elle se sentait investie de cette mission.

* * *

 _Bon, j'avoue je ne suis pas extrèmement fière de ce chapitre, mais demain, je me rattrape promis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser cours à votre esprit critique, je ne suis pas susceptible. A demain pour la suite, et bonne soirée !_


	5. Souvenirs d'avant

_Cinquième chapitre, c'est parti. C'est un chapitre où on en apprend plus sur Drago et sa vie d'avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure et je vous en remercie. Je vous rappelle également, pour ceux que ça intéresse que j'ai une page facebook « Brunhild Ana Writings » où nous pouvons parler, partager autour des fictions mais sur laquelle j'annonce aussi mes projets et avancement de mes fictions. N'hésitez pas à m'y retrouver !_

 _Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite trace de leur passage._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Merci, en effet la dernière phrase montre que le Drago d'avant n'a pas totalement disparu, il s'est juste caché pour revenir en force !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Pour ce qui concerne la mémoire, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite ! Mais ça viendra promis. Voici la suite._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Ahah oui, c'est NOTRE Drago, en effet, c'était l'effet escompté !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire qui est très juste, et comme toi, je dirais que c'est un passage maladroit. Les délais d'écriture étant très courts (j'écris chaque jour le chapitre de la journée), je n'ai pas pu m'attarder une manière plus appropriée d'aborder le sujet. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, je tâcherai de faire plus attention._

 _ **Jules des Bois**_ _: Promis, les moments pères fils viendront au fur et à mesure de la fiction ! Pour l'instant, je pose encore un peu le cadre avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Merci pour ton petit mot !_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Ouiiii je sais, j'ai posté tard ! J'en suis navrée, mais en rentrant du travail, j'ai été happée par une flemmingite aigüe haha. Merci tout cas !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Exactement, haha, il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de louche si on voulait qu'Hermione et Drago terminent ensemble._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis hélas consciente de mes coquilles, mais j'écris dans des délais très courts, et n'ai donc pas le temps de me relire aussi minutieusement que je le voudrais ni de faire relire à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est le prix à payer pour un chapitre par jour haha._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait chaud au cœur de retrouver mes lecteurs dans chacune de mes histoires._

 _ **Swangranger** : ahah tu es sur la bonne voie, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour ton commentaire_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago passa la grande porte de chêne de la maison qu'il habitait depuis six ans avec Daisy. C'était une étrange sensation que de passer le seuil de sa propre maison mais de s'y sentir terriblement étranger. Rien dans le grand salon, ni dans la belle cuisine aménagée ou encore dans son propre bureau ne rappela à Drago la vie qu'il avait pu avoir ici. L'intérieur était décoré avec goût et sobriété. Ce n'était pas aussi chaleureux qu'il l'avait espéré, mais c'était tout le même un bel endroit.

Laissant son regard vagabonder sur les différents meubles, sur les bibelots qui habillaient les étagères, Drago avança en silence au milieu de son salon. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber sa redécouverte des lieux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dire à qui que ce fut qu'il sortait de Sainte Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas susciter la pitié, l'inquiétude, ou encore prendre le risque que des journalistes l'attendent à la sortie pour l'interroger sur son accident. Hermione l'avait prévenu, alors il avait préféré être discret.

Daisy n'était pas là, ni Liam d'ailleurs. Peut-être étaient-ils sortis faire quelques courses, ou rendre visite à un quelconque parent. Drago n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver seul pour retrouver son foyer, et tenter de se le réapproprier.

Sa quiétude ne fut cependant pas de courte durée, car, bientôt, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Sursautant, Drago eut un moment d'hésitation avant se diriger à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir sans savoir sur qui il allait tomber. Il craignait de ne pas reconnaître la personne et de connaître un impair : peu de gens étaient au courant de son amnésie.

Heureusement, c'était Pansy. Elle tenait dans ses bras le petit Liam qui dormait à moitié sur son épaule. Quand elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Drago, son visage, jusqu'alors fermé, s'illumina et un sourire affectueux et profondément sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

─ Tu es rentré ? murmura-t-elle. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

─ Salut Pansy, répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire qui était visiblement contagieux.

─ Je venais ramener Liam, Daisy est là ?

─ Non, je pensais qu'elle était sortie avec Liam. Mais rentrez, je… je vais bien trouver de quoi nous faire du thé.

Pansy eut un petit rire amusé que Drago ne comprit pas, avant de pénétrer la maison des Malefoy. Connaissant les lieux par cœur, elle se dirigea directement vers le canapé et y allongea le petit garçon, qu'elle prit soin de recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture qui traînait là.

De son côté, Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à chercher une théière et des tasses dans lesquelles servir le thé brûlant. Heureusement pour lui, Pansy fut bien plus rapide que lui, et elle prépara du thé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Quand les deux tasses furent pleines et fumantes, les deux amis s'installèrent à la table en silence.

D'un air distrait, Drago porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala le liquide ambré à grosses gorgées. Le goût était infect, et il manqua de s'étouffer. Toussant longuement sous le regard moqueur de Pansy, il mit quelques secondes à recouvrer ses esprits.

─ Ce thé est vraiment mauvais, finit-il par grogner.

─ Non, il est excellent. C'est juste que tu n'as jamais aimé le thé, sourit Pansy en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

─ Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

─ Parce que je me suis toujours demandé si tu détestais le thé par provocation.

─ Et bien tu as ta réponse. Je déteste le thé.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de Pansy, et Drago, qui tentait d'avoir l'air vexé, ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante et rayonnante. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi elle était sa meilleure amie – enfin, selon ses dires. Elle était drôle et intelligente, Drago l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Elle était tendre et attentionnée avec Liam, et aux petits soins de Drago quand il était encore à Sainte Mangouste.

─ Daisy… travaille ? demanda finalement Drago.

─ Oh non, tu gagnes trop bien ta vie pour ça. Non, en général elle boit le thé avec ses copines du Club des Chieuses et dépense tes primes dans des sacs à main hors de prix.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri, songea-t-il subitement. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais même avant l'accident, il n'était pas certain d'avoir beaucoup ri.

─ Tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment.

─ On peut même dire que je la déteste, ajouta Pansy. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu méritais mieux, mais selon toi, elle était faite pour toi, bla bla bla. Alors, j'ai serré les dents en espérant un miracle.

─ Et il est arrivé, ce miracle ?

─ En effet ! Un cognard t'a percuté et tu as tout oublié. Ce qui veut dire que cette fois, je peux peut-être essayer de te convaincre qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage. Pansy parlait sur le ton de l'humour, pourtant, il était convaincu qu'elle allait essayer de changer le cours des choses. Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses entre les deux femmes, il décida de changer de sujet.

─ Tu gardes souvent Liam ?

Pansy prit le temps de boire un peu de thé avant de répondre. C'était comme si elle cherchait ses mots, peut-être pour ne pas le vexer, ou le blesser. Ou bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Liam ne l'entende ?

─ Oui. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand je ne travaille pas. Tu es souvent absent à cause du Quidditch, alors, quand je peux, je l'emmène te voir jouer, et nous passons la journée à la maison, à boire des tonnes de chocolat chaud et à manger des sucreries. Je suis une marraine indigne, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

─ Et que fait Daisy pendant ce temps ?

Pansy haussa les épaules.

─ Je ne sais pas, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, elle me le laisse très souvent.

La réponse de Pansy était évasive, et Drago la toisa longuement du regard, tentant de la percer à jour. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps, car des petits sanglots se firent entendre du côté du salon. En une seconde, Drago sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers son fils qui venait de se réveillait et pleurer doucement, en regardant tout autour de lui.

─ Papa ! Papa ! pleurait-il en se frottant les yeux.

Drago vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté du canapé et laissa Liam se glisser sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon cala sa petite tête blonde sur la poitrine de son père.

─ J'étais tout seul…

─ Je suis là, maintenant, ça va aller, murmura tendrement Drago.

Resserrant son étreinte autour du petit corps de Liam, Drago se mit à le bercer doucement contre lui. Il se mit à fredonner, d'abord de manière presqu'inaudible, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à mettre des mots sur l'air de noël qu'il entonnait.

─ Demain matin, petit garçon tu trouveras, dans tes chaussons, tous les jouets dont tu as rêvé… Petit garçon il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Pansy arriva à son tour. Quand elle entendit Drago chanter, elle se figea sur place et tendit l'oreille, un sourire tendre au bout des lèvres, les yeux brillants.

─ Tes yeux se voilent… Ecoute les étoiles. Tout est calme, reposé, entends-tu les clochettes tintinnabuler ?

Et Liam d'en oublier ses sanglots. Le petit garçon, dont les paupières s'étaient faites lourdes, ferma doucement les yeux, s'endormant à nouveau, bercé par la voix de son père. Drago continua à fredonner, même de longues minutes après que Liam se fut endormi. Bientôt, Pansy vint les rejoindre tous les deux, et s'assit à son tour par terre.

─ Tu t'en es souvenu ? murmura-t-elle.

─ Quoi ?

─ C'est sa chanson de Noël préférée…

─ Je l'ignorai, répondit doucement Drago. Ça m'est venu comme ça… naturellement.

─ Parce que c'est si naturel pour toi, d'être père. Liam a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Vous avez un lien si fort tous les deux. Tu l'as tellement désiré…

Les yeux de Pansy se mirent à briller à l'évocation de souvenirs que Drago n'avait malheureusement plus.

─ Je me souviens du jour où tu nous l'as annoncé. Tu étais comme un fou, tu attendais ça depuis des mois. Tu disais « Je vais être papa ! Tu te rends compte, Pans' ? Papa, moi ! ».

Drago eut un petit sourire, ravi d'entendre ces souvenirs évoqués. S'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, et bien, il se contenterait d'écouter les récits de Pansy.

─ Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Enfin, avant l'accouchement bien sûr. Même quand Daisy était enceinte, c'était toi qui rayonnais.

─ Tu dis que je l'ai désiré, mais Daisy elle…

Pansy soupira doucement.

─ Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Je n'en sais pas plus, tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé. Tu devrais en discuter avec elle. Je sais juste que lorsqu'elle a accouché, elle n'a pas eu un regard pour Liam. La première chose qu'elle a dite c'est « Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à nouveau dans mes robes ».

Drago sentit une pierre lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Il voulait en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Daisy, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne.

─ Depuis combien de temps je…

─ Cinq ans. Tu l'as épousée il y a cinq ans. Ca m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre. Daisy était rayonnante, dans sa robe ivoire, et jamais je ne t'avais vu regarder une femme avec tant d'amour. Même si je ne l'ai jamais aimée, je ne pouvais pas nier que vous vous aimiez, sincèrement.

─ Mais alors qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car quelqu'un venait de pousser la grosse porte d'entrée. Faisant rentrer avec elle un courant d'air glacé, Daisy pénétra le salon, les bras chargés de sacs. Quand elle vit Pansy et Drago assit tous les deux par terre, elle se figea et demanda d'une voix glaciale :

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

─ C'est chez moi, ici, non ? répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

─ Et elle, c'est quoi son excuse ?

─ Pansy a ramené Liam et…

─ Et elle s'en va, ajouta précipitamment Pansy.

Cette dernière se redressa et attrapa son manteau qu'elle avait jeté sur le canapé. Elle embrassa tendrement Liam sur le front, et Drago sur la joue, avant de disparaître sans un seul regard en direction de Daisy. Drago tenta de la retenir, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Pansy avait disparu, emportée par le froid de décembre.

Daisy s'approcha finalement et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, droite comme un i.

─ J'ignorai que tu sortais de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, si j'avais su je serais…

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai dit à personne, pour éviter les journalistes.

─ Bien sûr, acquiesça Daisy d'un signe de tête. Tu veux que je nous fasse à dîner ?

─ On pourrait commander quelque chose ? Histoire de nous retrouver, proposa Drago.

Il avait besoin de parler avec elle, d'en savoir plus sur eux. Il voulait comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, et être aussi heureux que Pansy l'avait décrit, le jour de leur mariage. Malgré les souvenirs effacés, malgré l'étrange sensation qu'il avait, Drago voulait qu'ils se donnent une chance. Pour Liam. Il posa une main sur celle de sa femme, et celle-ci tressailli. C'étai presque imperceptible, mais Drago le sentit immédiatement. Surpris, il retira sa main, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux Daisy, à la recherche de réponses. Mais elle se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire crispé, et de se lever.

─ Je vais commander chez ce restaurant français que nous aimons tant, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago la regarda quitter le salon en silence, surpris par sa réaction. Cependant, le comportement étrange de Daisy ne suffit pas à faire oublier à Drago qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul geste tendre, ni même un seul regard pour leur fils, toujours paisiblement endormi sur les genoux de Drago.

* * *

 _Bon, me voilà plus satisfaite pour ce chapitre. Pas d'Hermione ici, mais le retour de Pansy. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un donne des informations à Drago sur sa vie d'avant. Je voulais juste donner plus de profondeur au personnage de Daisy, et vous verrez que même si elle a le rôle de la « méchante » je compte en faire un personnage humain._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, demain, promis, c'est le retour d'Hermione ! il faut bien que leur histoire avance un peu haha._

 _Bonne soirée et à demain._


	6. Jugé coupable !

_Sixième chapitre ! Encore un jour qui nous rapproche un peu plus de Noël. Vous en êtes où dans vos cadeaux ? J'ai presque terminé ! J'ai tellement hâte de les offrir !_

 _Tout comme je suis ravie de vous offrir cette fiction de Noël. Je suis contente de vous voir si nombreux au rendez-vous chaque jour, ça me touche vraiment, et je trouve que le temps passe plus vite, quand on attend Noël tous ensemble !_

 _ **Pitouloulou**_ _: Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Je ne suis pas amnésique, contrairement à Drago haha. Ton commentaire me touche énormément. C'est un exercice qui me plait en effet, mais je ne ferais pas cela tous les mois, parce que c'est tout de même chronophage et demande une discipline que je n'ai pas le reste de l'année ! Merci encore._

 _ **Chuddit**_ _: Oh c'est gentil !_ _Je suis désolée de ne jamais poster à heure fixe, c'est juste que comme j'écris les chapitres au jour le jour, je ne sais jamais quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire, puis de le poster ! Merci !_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: On n'a jamais assez de reviews haha. Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui, il y a un mystère ! Mais promis, tu en sauras plus bientôt. En effet Pansy est une mère pour Liam ( et un peu pour Drago !). Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: ahah Drago ne rentre dans aucun moule. Pour ce qui est des calendriers classiques, même si je voulais je ne pourrais même pas vous donner tous les chapitres puisqu'ils ne sont pas écrits ! Merci pour ton message !_

 _ **Lilie**_ _: Ahah, j'aime cette critique pas constructive. J'espère que tu as bien profité des 5 chapitres parce que maintenant tu devras attendre tous les jours le nouveau !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Elle est là pour qu'on la déteste, c'est le personnage fait pour ça, mais malgré les délais courts, je vais essayer d'en faire un personnage plus profond que ce qu'elle n'y parait._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Aaaaah je n'y avais même pas pensé tiens ! Mais c'est vrai que Drago aurait pu se poser la question !_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Oh ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne vous demande pas de poster tous les jours, une fois de temps en temps ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci en tout cas !_

 _ **math'L** : je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Et ravie que l'histoire te plaise !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La soirée avec Daisy ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme Drago l'avait espéré. Elle s'était montrée agréable, souriante, et même tendre, mais elle avait détourné la conversation à chaque fois que Drago avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de leur relation, de leur mariage, de Liam. Après s'être fermée au premier contact, Daisy s'était finalement détendue, et ils avaient malgré tout passé un agréable moment. Pourtant, Drago sentait, au plus profond de lui, que quelque chose clochait. Quand la grande horloge du salon sonna douze coups, Daisy se leva du canapé et s'activa pour ranger la vaisselle qui s'était accumulée sur la table basse.

Drago se leva à ton tour, et aida, en silence, à débarrasser la table. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, il décida de poser une énième question sur leur vie, celle qui suivait son cours, avant l'accident, avant que tout ne devienne étrange.

─ C'était une belle soirée, murmura-t-il doucement. J'imagine que nous faisions ça souvent, avant ?

─ Dès qu'on le pouvait, répondit Daisy d'un air vague. Tu étais beaucoup pris par le Quidditch, et tes rares moments à la maison, tu les passais avec Liam.

Drago se sentit un peu coupable, bien malgré lui. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces moments avec Daisy, ni même avec Liam d'ailleurs. Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de son fils, ses traits, son visage poupin, lui étaient immédiatement revenus en mémoire, tandis que Daisy restait une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux, et à son cœur. Car malgré ce qu'il avait espéré, la flamme ne semblait pas se raviver entre eux. Drago en vint à se demander si la flamme brûlait encore, avant qu'il ne se prenne un cognard en pleine tête.

Daisy s'excusa, et se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour lui. Elle indiqua à Drago leur chambre, et il la découvrit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. Il était exténué, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se jeter sur le lit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers moelleux et chauds, et quand il ferma les yeux, il sut que ce n'était pas pour quelques secondes.

Dans la minute qui suivit, il s'était endormi profondément, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Daisy sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus se coucher à côté de lui, et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Drago fut surpris de voir que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Daisy s'était levée, et il l'entendait s'activer au rez-de-chaussée. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se précipita hors du lit en réalisant qu'il était plus de onze heures. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie – ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, dans la coiffeuse de Daisy, et comprit qu'il était grand temps de se changer : sa chemise était si froissée qu'il doutait pour voir la récupérer sans utiliser la magie, son pantalon était tâché du vin qu'il avait renversé la veille, quant à ses chaussettes… Eh bien, il fallait les changer quotidiennement, de toute façon.

Drago partit à la recherche de vêtements confortables, et il mit un moment à trouver la pièce qui servait de dressing. Quand il entra dedans, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de trouver la moitié des placards vide. Toute la partie de Daisy était pleine à craquer, quant à la sienne, elle était déserte. Ne restait qu'une cravate d'un rose criard ainsi qu'une paire de moufles tricotées main.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que …

Il s'approcha et chercha encore et encore. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas un seul vêtement à lui dans cette penderie.

─ Daisy ? cria-t-il.

─ Oui ?

─ Je ne trouve pas mes vêtements et je…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daisy se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux. Le sourire qu'elle affichait jusqu'alors disparut complètement.

─ Je voulais me changer et…

─ Tu n'as pas trouvé tes vêtements.

─ Tu peux me dire où ils sont ?

─ Je l'ignore.

─ Tu l'ignores ?

─ En effet. Le matin de ton accident, nous nous sommes violemment disputés. Tu as pris toutes tes affaires, et tu es parti.

─ Parti ? répéta Drago. Mais où ?

Daisy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine, et bientôt des larmes vinrent border ses beaux yeux clairs. Un nœud se créa dans l'estomac de Drago. Qu'avait-il fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

─ Je ne sais pas… Sûrement chez cette fille.

Le nœud dans le ventre de Drago se resserra davantage. Chez cette fille ? Mais qui ? Drago avait-il une maîtresse ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait alors mieux le comportement de Daisy. Le fait qu'elle recule quand il tentait de la toucher, son air triste, son côté distant. Cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Il se dégoutait lui-même.

─ Tu veux dire…

─ Je veux dire cette fille que tu fréquentais, oui.

─ Je…

─ Je ne suis pas venue te voir à Sainte Mangouste parce que je t'en voulais. Et je m'en voulais de t'en vouloir après ce que tu avais subi. Mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en empêcher.

Drago fit un pas dans sa direction et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle ne la retira pas.

─ Je suis désolée, Daisy. Je … Je vais réparer ça, tu verras.

Daisy leva les yeux vers son époux et acquiesça doucement. Elle fit disparaître ses larmes rapidement, et hocha doucement la tête.

─ Peut-être que c'est un nouveau départ pour nous, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête, et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Daisy n'ajouta rien, et tourna les talons pour retrouver Liam, qui jouait dans le salon. Drago resta dans le dressing, songeur, et terriblement honteux. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se décider à quitter à son tour la pièce. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses vêtements. Et qu'il parle à sa mère. Narcissa en savait peut-être plus sur ses aventures extra-conjugales. Il voulait savoir qui était cette fille, et comprendre comment il avait pu se comporter de manière aussi… honteuse.

Il fut plus rapidement prêt que prévu – quand il ne faut pas changer de vêtements, tout va bien plus vite. Drago descendit dans le salon, et embrassa tendrement Liam sur le front. Son fils, tout sourire, s'amusait à empiler des petites briques en bois pour créer une réplique de Poudlard – école qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et qu'il ne verrait d'ailleurs pas avant au moins sept ans.

─ Je vais voir ma mère, dit-il finalement à Daisy qui feuilletait un magazine sur le canapé.

─ Bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre sincère. Tu seras là pour le thé ?

─ Bien sûr, répondit Drago. A toute à l'heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable, et quitta la maison en transplannant. Il ne réapparut cependant pas au Manoir Malefoy, comme il l'avait d'abord prévu, mais à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait pas menti à Daisy, il rendrait bel et bien visite à sa mère plus tard. Mais avant tout, il voulait savoir qui était cette femme chez qui il avait déposé ses affaires, et pour qui il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie de famille. Et pour la trouver, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Si cette femme comptait vraiment pour lui, et qu'il comptait pour elle, peut-être était-elle venue lui rendre visite alors qu'il était inconscient.

─ Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

─ Bonjour… Oh, par Merlin, vous êtes Drago Malefoy !

─ En effet. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de consulter les registres des visites. J'aimerai voir qui est venu me veiller pendant mon… coma.

─ Mais bien sûr, euh, tout de suite, Monsieur. Je … Par là… Attendez, je vais le trouver…

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit l'énorme recueil qu'elle tendit à Drago. Celui-ci le mit à le feuilleter frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il trouvait enfin son nom, il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Il y avait le nom de sa mère, un nombre incalculable de fois, celui de Pansy et de Liam, de Daisy – après qu'il soit sorti du coma – ainsi que celui de son agent sportif. Rien qui ne laissait entendre qu'une femme autre que celles-ci soient venue lui rendre visite. Drago referma le livre avec force.

─ Malefoy ? cria-t-une voix derrière lui.

Drago la reconnut immédiatement, et il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur Hermione lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle était sur le départ, emmitouflée dans son épais manteau rose poudré, son écharpe en laine et son bonnet à pompons. Elle s'approcha de Drago d'une démarche agile, évitant au passage tous les patients venus en quête de soins.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut finalement fendu la foule.

─ Je …

Drago n'était pas certain de vouloir parler de la raison de sa visite devant tout le monde. Pourtant, peut-être qu'Hermione pouvait l'aider à en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie, avant l'accident.

─ Tu es libre ?

─ Oh je…

─ Je t'offre un café ?

Hermione semblait poser le pour et le contre, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'hausser les épaules.

─ Je suppose que j'ai une petite heure à t'accorder Malefoy.

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et la laissa passer devant lui. Effleurant le bas de son dos du bout des doigts, et la guida jusqu'à la sortie, où un vent glacial ainsi que quelques flocons de neige vinrent les accueillir.

─ Je connais un café, pas loin, dit Hermione en enfonçant davantage encore son visage dans son écharpe.

Drago ne dit rien mais se laissa guider dans le cœur de Londres, resserrant autour de lui son manteau – seul vêtement que son agent lui avait rapporté du terrain de Quidditch. Ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte, de longues minutes. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant et lourd, comme il y avait pu en avoir la veille au soir, avec Daisy. C'était plutôt un silence d'or, calme et apaisant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un petit café moldu, qui ne payait pas de mine, vu de l'extérieur.

Pourtant, quand ils y pénétrèrent, Drago fut immédiatement frappé par la magie de noël et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. Un énorme sapin meublait le coin de la petite salle, et des guirlandes lumineuses scintillaient faiblement sur tous les murs. Le bar était recouvert de houx, de boules et de petits angelots taillés dans le bois. C'était magnifique, songea Drago. Il réalisa soudain que sa propre maison n'était pas décorée, et qu'elle paraissait terriblement froide et sans vie à présent qu'il pouvait faire la comparaison.

L'ambiance semblait particulièrement plaire à Hermione qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Les étoiles dans ses yeux et le rose sur ses joues lui donnaient l'allure des petits anges que l'on accroche en haut d'un sapin de noël. Elle s'installa à une petite table à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et laissa Drago prendre place à en face d'elle.

─ Au moins, ici, personne ne te reconnaîtra.

Drago acquiesça lentement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec Hermione. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas avant, et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait de sa vie. Ou peut-être que ses frasques amoureuses étaient connues de tout le monde et faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Il fallait qu'il demande, cela ne lui coûterait rien. Il était sur le point de se lancer à l'eau quand…

─ Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les amoureux ? demanda la gérante, une petite dame rondelette qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Mme. Piedodu.

─ Oh nous ne sommes pas… commença Hermione.

─ Deux chocolats chauds, répondit Drago sans se soucier de quoi ils avaient l'air, tous les deux installés ici, à cette petite table.

* * *

 _Bouuuh le vilain Drago qui va voir ailleurs ! Mais qui est-elle ? On se le demande haha. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? On comprend mieux la distance de Daisy. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Demain, retour d'Hermione, de Narcissa donc, et peut-être de Pansy – je réfléchis encore._

 _A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	7. Un chocolat chaud

_Et voilà, on achève déjà ensemble la première semaine de cette fiction. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ! J'ai mis mon sapin, avec des petites loupiotes, je suis ravie !_

 _Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre fidélité et votre présence. Je remercie davantage encore celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une petite trace de leur passage, vous êtes des amours !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Tout s'expliqua haha ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Chuddit**_ _: Je ne suis pas du tout vexée ou quoi que ce soit, ton commentaire était très juste et je te remercie de me l'avoir soumis !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: ahah, je n'en dis pas plus, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la suite !_

 _ **Liloumoy**_ _: Vouiii, je suis bien inspirée par les téléfilms de Noël ! Je n'ai pas le temps de les regarder cette année, alors je me rattrape ici. Tu es sur la bonne voie, mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Ahah, oui c'est si facile de lui mentir. Pas vraiment d'indices, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: mouhaha quelle imagination dis donc ! Je n'en dis pas plus, mais je suis ravie de lire tes hypothèses ! Merci !_

 _ **Lilie**_ _: Oui j'adore les fic calendrier, mais ça me demande une discipline et un travail monstre ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas tous les mois haha._

 _ **Annakoupaiagaid**_ _: je suis contente que les autres te plaisent aussi alors ! Vous êtes tous sceptiques pour Daisy, haha._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Tant de questions auxquelles je répondrai au fur et à mesure promis . Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ce n'est pas du tout une obligation de commenter tous les chapitres ! Merci en tout cas, ton petit mot me fait très plaisir, et je suis ravie de lire à tous vos hypothèses ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Ahah, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

─ J'imagine qu'on n'est pas venu ici siroter un chocolat chaud et parler du bon vieux temps, dit finalement Hermione quand deux tasses fumantes et embaumant la cannelle leur furent servies.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle était perspicace, cette fille-là. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux, pour qu'elle fût aussi réticente et distante, les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus pour les consultations psychiatriques de Drago. Il avait immédiatement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, peut-être même qu'ils se détestaient autrefois – il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, à présent, c'était qu'il aimait sa façon d'être si naturelle et de ne pas mâcher ses mots. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air décontracté.

─ En effet, Granger. Nous sommes là pour parler de mon passé.

Une lueur d'excitation se mit à briller dans le fond de la prunelle mordorée d'Hermione. En une fraction de seconde, Drago comprit exactement ce qu'elle pensait et il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main en hochant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air las.

─ T'emballe pas, Granger. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider à y voir plus clair… Disons, dans mon passé… récent.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, et ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche avant de prononcer la moindre parole.

─ Tu sais, nous ne nous fréquentions pas, depuis la fin de nos années à Poudlard.

─ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu aurais pu entendre des choses sur moi, à la radio, dans les journaux, ou même par le bouche à oreille.

Loin d'être sotte, Hermione sembla immédiatement comprendre qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Elle ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle semblait soudainement plus attentive à ce que Drago disait, qu'à sa tasse de chocolat, qu'elle avait déjà engloutie de moitié.

─ J'imagine que j'ai entendu certaines choses. Involontairement, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas que Drago imagine qu'elle suivait sa vie trépidante dans les journaux. Elle n'en avait certainement pas le temps – ni l'envie.

─ Je suis marié depuis cinq ans, commença Drago.

─ C'est ce qu'on dit.

─ Et ce matin, Daisy m'a fait comprendre que… Ca n'allait plus entre nous. Avant l'accident, je veux dire.

─ Et ?

─ Est-ce que j'ai une maîtresse ? lâcha finalement Drago de but en blanc.

Hermione, qui avait porté la tasse à ses lèvres, manqua de s'étouffer avec la crème chantilly et les petits marshmallows qui flottaient paresseusement à la surface de la boisson chaude. Elle mit un moment à s'en remettre, et, gentlemen, Drago patienta de longues secondes.

─ Que veux-tu que j'en sache, Malefoy ? s'exclama Hermione en toussotant.

─ Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Drago, peut-être que mes… aventures ont fait la une des magazines ? Ou que ma maîtresse s'est montrée à l'hôpital et que tu l'as vue ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, mais Hermione, dont la mémoire ne lui faisait que très rarement défaut, était persuadée de n'avoir jamais vu d'autres femmes que Pansy, Narcissa et Daisy à l'hôpital, tout comme elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque maîtresse dans la vie du joueur de Quidditch. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais en tout cas, si Drago avait eu une aventure extraconjugale, il avait su se montrer assez discret pour que les journalistes ne le prennent pas en flagrant délit.

─ Granger, tu as de la mousse jusque sur le bout de nez, grogna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste naturel, il se pencha en avant et passa son doigt sur le nez d'Hermione pour enlever la petite trace de chantilly. Cette dernière se sentit rougir et détourna légèrement les yeux avant de répondre.

─ Je n'ai entendu rien de tel. C'est Daisy qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-elle , songeuse.

─ Oui. Je ne trouvais plus mes affaires ce matin, elle m'a dit que j'avais fait mes valises le matin de l'accident, et que j'étais allé chez une autre femme.

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

─ Je … Drago réfléchit un moment. J'imagine qu'elle m'a suivi, ou fait ce que font les époux trompés ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

─ Elle t'aurait espionné ?

─ Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais resta pensive de longues secondes. C'était étrange, de la part de Daisy de dire ce genre de chose à Drago, comme si cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Elle-même, amnésie ou pas, n'aurait pas accepté de son conjoint qu'il revienne à la maison, comme si de rien n'était.

─ Tu devrais demander à ta mère, ou à Pansy, suggéra Hermione.

─ Oui… Je le ferai. J'avais espoir que tu en saches plus, avant d'aller crier sur tous les toits que j'étais un homme infidèle avant de me prendre une balle en pleine gueule.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ Tu penses être un homme infidèle ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix étrangement professionnelle et médicale.

─ Pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Ici, tu n'es pas mon médecin.

─ Ah oui ? Et je suis quoi, alors ? rétorqua l'intéressée, curieuse.

─ Tu es… Disons que tu es… Ma confidente.

─ Ta confidente ? Rien que ça ? Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais la confidente de Drago Malefoy, ricana Hermione. Moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago tiqua en entendant cette insulte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus qu'elle était née moldue, mais à présent qu'elle le disait, il semblait avoir un vague souvenir de la chose.

─ Dis moi que je ne t'ai plus insultée de cette manière depuis le collège.

─ Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'on se fréquente régulièrement, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

─ Alors j'en déduis que tu n'es pas ma maîtresse, dit-il d'un ton cinglant et moqueur.

─ Non, fort heureusement. Que Merlin m'en garde.

Drago laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Ce dialogue plein de vie et de piques eut le mérite de le détendre, et de lui changer les idées. L'ambiance morose et étouffante de sa maison ne lui manquait guère, et il n'était pas pressé de rentrer et de retrouver le regard accusateur de Daisy.

Ils passèrent une heure, ensemble. Bientôt, la conversation dériva sur Poudlard, sur la vie qu'avait eu Drago, et celle d'Hermione. Comment leur chemin ne s'était jamais croisé, et qu'ils en étaient heureux jusqu'à présent. Combien Hermione était nulle sur un balai, et combien Drago s'était montré un excellent joueur, depuis bien des années déjà.

─ Je vais devoir y aller, dit finalement Hermione après avoir bu sa seconde tasse de chocolat.

─ J'imagine que moi aussi, marmonna Drago, à la manière d'un animal blessé que l'on mène à l'abattoir.

─ Hauts les cœurs, Malefoy. Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu en sauras plus sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

… si elle existe, manqua-t-elle d'ajouter au dernier moment. Hermione n'avait pas eu une bonne opinion de Daisy, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas de celles qui jugent en un regard, mais rares étaient les fois où les premières impressions d'Hermione s'étaient révélées fausses. Elle se garda cependant d'en toucher deux mots à Drago, afin de ne pas influencer sa relation avec son épouse. Après tout, qui était-elle pour se mêler de ces histoires de couple ?

─ Ouais, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, nouveau tic nerveux dont il ne parvenait visiblement pas à se débarrasser.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots. Hermione transplanna chez elle, où une bonne cure de sommeil l'attendait – elle avait travaillé toute la nuit et était exténuée – quant à Drago, il prit directement le chemin du Manoir Malefoy, où il espérait, une fois de plus obtenir des réponses.

Quand il arriva, il fut aussitôt frappé par un sentiment de réconfort, et une impression de déjà-vu. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Le manoir de son enfance était resté le même, et sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Bien sûr, la bâtisse ne lui disait rien, pourtant l'ambiance qui régnait sur ces terres était si familière qu'il ne fut que trop heureux de pousser les grandes portes en bois brut qui barraient l'entrée de la demeure des Malefoy.

Là encore, une horde de sensations l'envahit. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il se sentait terriblement bien, ici. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, et personne ne vint l'accueillir. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû annoncer sa visite à sa mère, mais à présent qu'il était là, il lui sembla trop tardif et même obsolète de lui envoyer un hibou sur le champ.

En s'aventurant un peu plus dans le manoir, il entendit finalement des voix. Se laissant guider par celles-ci, il arriva bientôt devant une porte entrouverte, par laquelle il put apercevoir un jardin d'hiver. Assise sur un fauteuil en osier, Narcissa servait le thé à une Pansy agitée, qui regardait d'un œil mauvais une rose noire, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

─ Tu devrais cesser de prendre les choses autant à cœur, Pansy, dit Narcissa en achevant de verser le thé dans les tasses.

Mince, songea Drago, en voyant la théière et les tasses. C'était l'heure du thé, il avait promis à Daisy d'être là. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer chez lui sans avoir une explication à donner. Il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable, alors, un peu plus n'allait pas le tuer.

─ Tu imagines s'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire ?

─ J'ai confiance.

─ Et en elle ? Tu as confiance en Daisy ? murmura Pansy.

Narcissa ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Drago tendit davantage l'oreille. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

─ Deux jours avant l'accident, il m'a dit qu'il voulait la quitter, finit par dire Narcissa de sa voix douce et paisible.

─ Il ne m'a rien dit…

─ Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache avant d'avoir aborder le sujet avec Liam.

─ Mais alors, pourquoi elle fait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ?

─ Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Pour l'instant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que mon fils retrouve la mémoire. Le reste attendra.

Drago resta songeur face à ces révélations. Ainsi donc, il avait bel et bien prévu de quitter Daisy. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Qui était cette mystérieuse fille pour qui il était prêt à quitter son foyer, son mariage, sa vie bien rangée ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Pansy venait d'ouvrir la porte, sa baguette à la main.

─ C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je pensais que c'était encore l'un de ces journalistes qui cherchent à avoir de tes nouvelles par tous les moyens.

─ Baisse cette baguette, Pans', grogna Drago qui avait déjà la main sur la sienne.

Pansy s'exécuta et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

─ Mon fils, j'ignorai que tu viendrais me rendre visite.

─ Il faut que je vous parle, à toutes les deux.

Narcissa et Pansy le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il ne pouvait douter de l'amour indéfectible qu'elles lui témoignaient, et ce, depuis toujours, il en était sûr. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, et leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Daisy et lui depuis la veille jusqu'au matin même. Ses révélations sur sa supposée infidélité, l'absence de ses vêtements, la colère de Daisy qui justifiait son absence à Sainte Mangouste. Quand il eut terminé son récit, il fut surpris d'entendre Pansy ricaner.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu vexé de voir que son amie ne prenait pas vraiment ces histoires à cœur.

─ Rien. Elle te dit que tu es infidèle, et toi tu la crois ? Tu ne te dis pas une seule seconde qu'elle t'a peut-être inventé une histoire ?

─ Dans quel intérêt ?

─ Ton argent, Drago, ton argent. C'est le cognard dans la tête qui t'a rendu aussi naïf ou tu es juste con ? demanda Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _Voili voilou. Petit moment Dramione, donc, mais aussi le retour de sensations familières et donc peu à peu des souvenirs qui vont faire leur apparition ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. A demain pour la suite des aventures !_


	8. La malle aux trésors

_Je suis trop heureuse d'être ENFIN en week end ! Parce que ça signifie qu'outre les corrections de devoirs et autres préparations de cours, je vais avoir le temps d'écrire mes chapitres sans me presser, et de les poster à des heures plus décentes. Mine de rien, ça me demande une discipline de dingue, de poster tous les jours (sans parler de l'organisation !)._

 _Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire cette fiction, et je vous en remercie, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plait ! Je sais que pour l'instant, l'histoire se met en place, mais dès dimanche/lundi, il y aura un tournant, et on retombera dans la vraie fiction de noël !_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Ahah oui Drago n'est PAS du tout le même à cause de l'amnésie ! Mais ça reviendra, promis. C'est juste qu'il faut bien distinguer le Drago amnésique et celui qui a tout son vécu derrière lui._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: ahah, pour la mémoire, il faut patienter encore un tout petit peu ! Oui, c'est bizarre, mais c'est le cognard qui le rend comme ça, il ne sait plus vraiment qui il est._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Tu as assez bien compris la situation haha bravo ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Jules des Bois**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours là ! Plus de Liam dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Ah mince ? J'ai pourtant reçu ma notif moi, c'est étrange. Non, ce n'est pas Pansy, ils ont une trop grande relation platonique et quasi fraternelle !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Voui c'était choupi, hein ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Mais bien sûr, tu es toute excusée voyons ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago ne supportait pas de vivre dans l'indécision, le flou et l'incompréhension de sa propre vie. Il peinait à mettre du sens sur tout ce qu'il vivait, tout ce qu'il avait vécu et dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, et tout ce qu'il était sur le point de vivre, sans savoir d'où il venait vraiment. Il continuait à voir Hermione à Sainte Mangouste, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de lui redonner la mémoire. En vain. Elle en était venue à lui proposer des méthodes moldues, telles que l'hypnose et l'acuponcture, ce qu'il avait pour l'instant refusé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se faire transpercer par des aiguilles, ni par celle d'entrer dans un état d'inconscience contrôlé. Son dernier coma l'avait plus traumatisé qu'il ne le pensait.

Un après midi, en rentrant d'une séance de psychothérapie avec un collègue d'Hermione qu'elle lui avait conseillé dans l'espoir qu'il trouve un autre moyen, il passa chez Pansy récupérer Liam. Elle le gardait très souvent, et une relation fusionnelle s'était créée entre les deux.

─ Il faut que je trouve des indices, finit par lâcher Drago en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il doit bien exister des preuves, des souvenirs qui pourraient me donner des informations sur mon passé et sur mon mariage.

─ Sûrement. La question est : est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? répondit Pansy sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Quand il les rouvrit, il les posa sur son fils qui jouait sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol du salon. Il semblait bien plus heureux ici que chez lui, et Drago eut un pincement au cœur quand il se remémora combien Daisy savait ignorer son propre enfant.

─ Il faut que je sache, dit-il finalement. Pour Liam. Il mérite une vie stable, et il ne l'aura pas tant que je ne serais pas certain de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie conjugale.

Pansy leva enfin les yeux de son livre et arqua un sourcil.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

─ Je vais aller fouiller chez moi, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, je le trouverai, décida-t-il en se levant d'un coup. Tu veux venir ? Avec ton esprit tordu, je suis sûr que tu trouveras plus de choses que moi.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui envoya un coussin dans la figure, avec un petit rire fluet. Liam se mit à rire lui aussi, et bientôt, une bataille de polochons commença sous les yeux ahuris et sévères de Drago qui se faisait prendre pour seule cible par les deux autres. Quand les petits rires stridents de Liam se furent enfin calmés, et que tous les oreillers eurent regagné les canapés, Pansy se décida à se lever et à le prendre par la main.

─ Allez, Sherlock, partons à la recherche d'indice sur ta supposée infidélité.

─ C'est quoi, infidélité ? répéta Liam, curieux.

─ C'est ce que tu ne connaîtras jamais, mon cœur. Si un jour quelqu'un te fait ça, je lui arracherai les yeux.

Liam ne sembla pas comprendre, mais visiblement, l'idée de voir sa marraine arracher les yeux de quelqu'un lui fit terriblement peur, et il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds inquiets. Pansy réalisa immédiatement que sa blague n'avait pas fait mouche, et s'excusa rapidement au près du petit garçon, en profitant pour le couvrir de baisers, tous plus tendres et maternels les uns que les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient tous les trois le seuil de la demeure du couple Malefoy. Daisy avait prévu de passer la journée avec des amies, sans doute dans des boutiques de luxes à gaspiller l'argent de Drago, avait expliqué Pansy d'un air hautain. C'était cependant une bonne chose, puisque cela leur laissait le champ libre pour fouiller les moindres recoins de la maison, sans attirer l'attention.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Pansy passa la chambre du couple au peigne fin, tandis que Drago s'occupait de son bureau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Pansy tomba sur des jouets intimes, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire, contrairement à Drago, tandis que ce dernier ne trouva que des papiers concernant le Quidditch, son contrat, ses revenus et autres choses administratives qui n'intéressait pas grand monde.

─ Il n'y a rien, dit Pansy en revenant dans la chambre et en s'installant derrière le bureau de Drago. C'en est même louche, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

─ Rien ici non plus.

─ Tu as regardé dans ta malle de Poudlard ?

─ Ma malle ? répéta Drago.

─ Oui, c'était là que tu rangeais tout ce qui était important pour toi.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait, cette malle. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il s'agaça lui-même de ne pas savoir où étaient ses propres affaires. Il chercha d'abord dans la chambre, puis dans le bureau, et enfin dans la chambre de Liam, la salle de bain, le cellier et toutes les pièces de la maison sans jamais trouver cette valise.

─ Où est passée cette foutue malle, grogna Drago en observant Liam ranger son coffre à jouets.

─ Malle ? répéta son fils d'un air intrigué. Dans la cave, papa !

Il suffisait de demander, semblait dire le petit garçon d'un air satisfait. Selon lui, la valise de jeunesse de Drago se trouvait dans la cave. Pansy et lui ne mirent guère longtemps à s'y rendre. Accueillis par un froid humide et une odeur de moisi, ils ne semblaient pas presser d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. C'est Liam qui y pénétra le premier. Malgré l'obscurité, il se mouvait avec souplesse, si bien qu'il arriva devant ladite malle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

─ Ici ! dit-il de sa petite voix chantante.

Drago se précipita et tomba bel et bien sur la malle qu'il cherchait. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Daisy n'était visiblement pas le genre de fille à mettre son nez dans un endroit aussi poussiéreux que cette cave. A l'intérieur de la valise, Drago retrouva ses vieux diplômes, ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs ainsi que quelques photos. Ici, Pansy et Drago qui faisaient la course en balai volant, là, la famille Malefoy au grand complet. Sur un autre, Drago, plus vieux, qui tenait un minuscule bébé dans ses bras. Pas une seule photo de Daisy, songea-t-il, l'estomac noué. Pas même de leur mariage.

En fouillant un peu plus, Drago découvrit des coupures de journaux, un vif d'or, quelques vieilles plumes. Et tout au fond, caché sous des débris non identifiés, il tomba sur un document à l'air officiel. Contrairement au reste, il n'était pas poussiéreux, et laissait à penser qu'il avait été mis là récemment. Drago l'en extirpa avec délicatesse. L'intitulé était clair :

─ Demande de Divorce, lut Pansy à haute voix par-dessus son épaule. Tu es le seul à l'avoir rempli.

─ Et signé, répondit Drago en montrant le bas de la page où la signature des deux parties était demandée.

─ Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais demander le divorce. J'ignorai que tu en étais déjà au stade d'avoir rempli les documents.

─ Je ne m'en souviens pas… Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'avais prévu de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

─ Peut-être que tu voulais simplement partir pour protéger Liam d'un couple qui bat de l'aile.

La question restait cependant en suspens : pourquoi leur couple battait de l'aile ? Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. La seule chose qu'il savait à présent c'était qu'il voulait demander le divorce, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore aborder le sujet avec Daisy, puisqu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. A moins qu'elle ne veuille elle-même pas aborder le sujet pour différentes raisons qui lui étaient propres.

─ Le sapin ! cria Liam qui continuait à explorer la cave pendant que Pansy et son père faisaient des choses d'adulte, totalement inintéressantes.

Drago s'approcha et découvrit tout un coin de l'immense cave réservé aux décorations de Noël et un sapin magique qui scintillait faiblement dans le noir. D'un coup de baguette, il dépoussiéra le tout, et regarda de plus près.

─ C'est pour Noël, Papa ! On peut ? On peut ?

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Liam et Drago, qui découvrait un peu plus chaque jour que sa seule raison d'être était Liam, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Après tout, lui aussi, il aimait Noël et l'ambiance qui régnait à cette période. Alors pourquoi priver son fils d'un sapin, de boules et de guirlandes lumineuses ?

─ Bonne idée, dit-il finalement. Retourne dans le salon, Liam, on va ramener tout ça pour décorer la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Hermione se trouvait là. Elle avait l'air un peu paniquée, et mal à l'aise. Elle regardait autour d'elle, et eut l'air surprise – mais contente – de les voir tous arriver.

─ J'ai sonné deux fois… La porte était ouverte alors, je … Enfin je…

─ Tu es entrée dans une propriété privée sans y avoir été invitée, s'exclama Pansy d'une œillade réprobatrice. Tttttt, Granger, mais où va-t-on ?

─ Tu as bien fait, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Tu arrives à temps pour décorer le sapin.

Pansy jeta un regard surpris à Drago, puis à Hermione, et à nouveau à Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient, ces deux-là ? Depuis quand avaient-ils des rapports en dehors des heures de consultation ? Elle rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et se contenta d'afficher, à son tour, un petit sourire en coin.

─ A mon avis, elle ne venait pas pour le sapin. On dirait que tu as vu un revenant, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la refermé. Elle jeta un regard gêné en direction de Liam qui semblait écouter de manière attentive la conversation des grandes personnes. Drago comprit immédiatement qu'Hermione avait quelque chose à lui dire, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire à proximité des oreilles innocentes du petit garçon.

─ Pansy, tu commences le sapin ? Je vais préparer du thé… et du café. Granger, viens m'aider.

En d'autres temps, Hermione aurait répliqué qu'elle n'allait aider personne, et que Drago avait deux bras et deux jambes comme tout le monde, et qu'il pouvait donc très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Mais à cet instant précis, elle fut reconnaissante – bien qu'un peu surprise – de voir que Drago l'avait comprise en un regard. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la vaste cuisine. Quand ils furent certains que Liam ne pouvait les entendre, Drago brisa le silence.

─ Crache le morceau, Granger. Pansy a raison, tu es pâle comme la mort.

Hermione se tordait les mains d'un air angoissé et regardait autour d'elle, sans jamais croiser le regard de Drago. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, et de toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y eut une manière d'annoncer une telle chose. Prenant son courage – de lionne – à deux mains, elle leva enfin les yeux vers Malefoy et dit d'une petite voix aigüe et rapide :

─Je crois que Daisy a une relation extra-conjugale avec Marcus Flint.

* * *

 _Mouhaha. Une éternité que je voulais caser ce type dans une de mes fictions mdr, je sais j'ai vraiment des idées à la con, et des fixettes un peu bêtes, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A demain !_


	9. Telle est prise, qui croyait prendre !

_Voilàààààà le 9_ _ème_ _chapitre ! Qui est plus long de 500 mots que les précédents (c'est ça quand on est en week end et qu'on peut se permettre de prendre plus de temps pour écrire). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus musclé que les autres._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: J'aime bien aussi, écrire sur Drago, c'est d'ailleurs le cas dans les Soldats de Marbre (que je compte finir en 2018)._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Voici la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah, je suis désolée, heureusement que la suite arrive tous les jours._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Fort heureusement, la suite arrive dès maintenant ! Oui Drago récupère peu à peu il faut bien, on arrive déjà presque au 10_ _ème_ _chapitre !_

 _ **17 harry:** Voici la suite, qui répond un peu à tes questions !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: C'est ça, ça l'arrange bien, la Miss Daisy ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Ravie que tu sois revenue à la civilisation haha. Merci pour ton message qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione attendait en silence, assise à une petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe à carreaux. Jetant un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre, elle soupira longuement, tout en continuant de faire tourner son doigt autour de son verre d'un air nonchalant. Ginny n'était jamais à l'heure. Elle avait de nombreuses qualités, mais sûrement pas celle d'être ponctuelle. Elle avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard, et Hermione se demanda si elles auraient finalement le temps de déjeuner ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entra dans le petit restaurant italien en sautillant, faisant entrer avec elle une bourrasque enneigée. La tornade rousse se précipita sur Hermione et lui colla un baiser bruyant et humide sur la joue, avant de lever les mains d'un air coupable et de s'exclamer :

─ Je sais, je suis en retard, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire fautif. Je suis impardonnable. Mais je vais quand même essayer de me faire pardonner en payant l'addition.

─ C'est le moins que tu puisses faire, Gin', répliqua Hermione d'un air faussement fâché. Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends. On avait dit midi et demi non ?

─ C'est ce qu'on avait dit. Mais j'ai été retenue par un imbécile qui tentait de me faire acheter son torchon de journal.

─ La Gazette du Sorcier j'imagine ?

Ginny hocha la tête et se versant un verre d'eau fraîche.

Ginny était journaliste. Elle était même plus que cela, puisqu'elle était aussi rédactrice en chef et propriétaire de son propre journal « Les plumes sans papotte ». C'était un quotidien de qualité, qui avait su se faire une place dans le cœur des sorciers et qui était très rapidement devenu le principal adversaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ginny embauchait plus d'une cinquantaine de journalistes à travers le monde, et chacun de ses articles étaient de qualité, et réputés pour être sans langue de bois. Le nom de son journal était d'ailleurs une référence non dissimulée à Rita Skeeter, dont les articles de journaux étaient bien souvent un ramassis de mensonges.

Depuis la création du journal de Ginny, plus personne dans son entourage n'était abonné à la Gazette, et chacun faisait, à son échelle, de la publicité pour ce journal innovant et plein de bon sens.

─ Enfin, je suis là, et c'est le principal, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire d'ange. On commande ?

─ Je n'attendais que toi, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Les lasagnes de saumon furent un régale, et les deux sorcières passèrent tout leur déjeuner à parler de leur quotidien, des problèmes qu'elles rencontraient, de leur vie intime. Ce genre de conversation que seules deux amies de longue date peuvent tenir dans ce genre de repas.

─ Oui, j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, dit Ginny d'un air songeur, quand Hermione eut abordé le sujet de Drago Malefoy. Aucun journaliste n'a eu d'interview de sa part. Peut-être que…

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux mordorés. Hermione la connaissait par cœur, et elle n'eut pas de mal à suivre son cheminement.

─ N'y pense même pas, grogna Hermione. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, secret médical.

─ Pfff, c'est facile avec toi. Quand tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose, tu mentionnes immédiatement le secret médical. Mais le secret amical, ça ne te dit rien ? Ne sais-tu pas que les amis passent avant le travail ?

─ Vraiment ? rétorqua Hermione. Alors tu n'allais pas me demander de te donner des informations sur Drago Malefoy pour ensuite les publier dans ton journal, qui est, je le rappelle, ton travail.

Ginny haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit.

─ Tu marques un point. Promets-moi que, s'il décide de donner une interview, tu lui glisseras un petit mot en ma faveur.

─ J'essaierai, répondit Hermione sans trop s'avancer sur une promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait peut-être pas.

Le repas suivit son cours, et alors que leurs deux tiramisus arrivaient, Ginny se mit à pouffer doucement. C'était un rire moqueur et un peu hautain qu'elle n'accordait que très rarement, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione. Ginny regardait quelque chose derrière son amie qui semblait la faire beaucoup rire.

─ On dirait deux adolescents victimes de leurs hormones, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Leurs langues ne se sont pas quittées depuis près de dix minutes.

Hermione se retourna avec discrétion, afin de ne pas déranger les deux tourtereaux que Ginny semblait observer depuis quelques minutes déjà.

─ Je rêve, où c'est Marcus Flint ? chuchota Ginny en riant à moitié. Il y a vraiment des filles qui acceptent de mettre leur langue dans sa bouche ?

Hermione se pencha légèrement pour mieux regarder. C'était bel et bien Marcus Flint. Ce dernier avait les deux mains sur les seins de sa dulcinée qui gloussait contre sa bouche, tandis que le pied de la jeune femme remontait d'un air alangui contre la jambe de son Don Juan. Hermione était sur le point de se détourner de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Elle avait déjà vu cette paire de chaussure, très récemment. Elle s'en souvenait, parce qu'il s'agissait du genre de chaussures hors de prix que peu de gens peuvent se permettre d'acheter. Relevant immédiatement les yeux vers la jeune femme qui les portait, Hermione réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Daisy Malefoy, l'épouse de Drago, qui avait assurée avoir été la victime des infidélités de son mari. Visiblement, elle avait tout autant de choses à se reprocher.

Hermione était de ces femmes entières qui ne savaient pas mentir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre elle et Drago lors de leur scolarité, elle avait redécouvert le jeune homme au travers de son amnésie. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le sentir culpabiliser pour un adultère qu'il avait peut-être jamais commis, alors que son épouse éplorée ne se privait pas pour batifoler avec un autre homme. Ce crétin de Marcus Flint, qui plus est. Après avoir quitté Ginny, elle avait donc décidé de se rendre chez Drago pour lui dire ce qu'elle venait de voir, et lui permettre de tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute avec Daisy.

X.X.X

La révélation d'Hermione fut comme une bombe pour Drago. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne se sentit pas blessé, ou même trahis. Non, en tout premier lieu, il fut submergé par une vague de soulagement. Parce qu'il n'était pas fautif, ou du moins, pas le seul, malgré ce qu'avait bien voulu lui faire croire Daisy. S'il ne savait pas encore s'il avait fréquenté une autre femme, il était à présent certain que son épouse avait fréquenté un autre homme que lui.

─ Tu es sure ? demanda Drago à Hermione dans un souffle.

─ Je les ai vus, Drago. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amical.

─ Bien.

Le calme et la sérénité qui émanaient de Drago faisait froid dans le dos. Même si elle savait que son courroux n'était pas tourné vers elle, Hermione se sentit frissonner en le voyant si paisible. Ce ne pouvait-être que le calme avant la tempête.

Drago, quant à lui, fulminait à l'intérieur. Non pas que l'infidélité de Daisy le touchait réellement, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu le faire passer pour l'unique méchant de l'histoire. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle ait joué sur sa naïveté, qu'elle se soit jouée de lui, alors qu'il lui faisait confiance. Après tout, ce ne pouvait qu'être une femme bien puisqu'il l'avait épousée, avait-il songé, en faisait confiance en l'instant de son lui d'avant.

Mais à présent qu'il avait trouvé les papiers du divorce, à présent que Pansy lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de Daisy et ce qu'Hermione venait de lui avouer, il n'était plus convaincu de la bienveillance de Daisy. Drago préféra donc ne rien ajouter. Il remercia Hermione pour ces informations et n'aborda plus le sujet de l'après-midi.

─ Tu restes décorer le sapin avec nous ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

─ Avec plaisir, Noël est ma période préférée de l'année, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Elle n'aborda pas non plus le sujet, de toute évidence, Drago savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et elle ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Tous les deux regagnèrent le salon, sous l'œil curieux de Pansy, et les trois adultes se mirent à décorer l'arbre sous les directives du petit Liam, qui avait déjà l'âme d'un leader.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin, sur l'Angleterre, Pansy et Hermione quittèrent la maison, non sans un petit sourire, toutes deux heureuses d'avoir participé à la décoration du sapin, et à la joie du petit Liam. Bientôt, Drago se retrouva seul avec son fils, et tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé, renversant leur tête en arrière et fermant les yeux d'un même mouvement.

─ C'était trop bien, dit Liam de sa petite voix, en baillant.

─ C'est vrai.

─ J'aime Pansy.

─ Moi aussi.

─ J'aime Hermione.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas. Lui aussi, il aimait bien Hermione. Il devait admettre que sa présence était douce et rassurante, chaleureuse et envoutante. Elle était naturellement ravissante, son rire carillonnait dans ses oreilles, et ses yeux brillants évoquaient chez lui des idées malhonnêtes. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre, pour l'instant, de s'attacher trop à la médicomage. Il lui fallait d'abord régler ses problèmes de mariage. Bien sûr, pour cela, il fallait que Daisy ne daigne rentrer chez elle.

Une heure passa, et Liam s'endormit rapidement, glissant sur le canapé pour mieux s'allonger sous l'épais plaid au tartan écossais qui habillait le canapé. Drago se sentait peu à peu sombrer lui aussi, quand enfin, la porte grinça derrière lui. Il se retourna promptement, et se leva pour aller accueillir sa tendre épouse.

─ On ne t'attendait plus, dit-il d'une voix dure.

─ Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On avait toutes des histoires à se raconter, et une chose en entraînant une autre…

─ Des histoires ? Vraiment ? s'intéressa Drago en approchant de sa démarche féline. A propos de quoi ?

Daisy le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle se débarrassa de sa lourde cape de velours, et s'approcha près du grand miroir de l'entrée pour s'y regarder. Elle répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux.

─ Oh, de choses et d'autres.

─ De mes infidélités peut-être ?

Daisy, qui était en train de se recoiffer, cessa son geste immédiatement. Elle le regardait à présent à travers le miroir, alors que Drago s'était approché et ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

─ Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'aime raconter auprès de mes amies, vois-tu.

─ Vraiment ? Alors, peut-être que tu leur parles de Marcus Flint ?

Au fond des yeux clairs de Daisy, Drago se délecta de voir une lueur de crainte s'allumer. Elle comprenait peu à peu que son petit jeu était en train de se retourner contre elle. Et il était ravi de voir l'impact qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle, la peur qu'il pouvait déjà sentir dans les effluves de son parfum de luxe.

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Daisy, dont la voix était subitement bien moins vindicative.

─ Je te parle de ton amant.

─ Tu es complètement fou. Le cognard t'a plus abîmé que je ne le craignais. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner à Sainte Mangouste quelques temps, mon pauvre chéri.

Elle se retourna et croisa directement son regard d'acier. Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui, mais c'était trop tard. Cette dernière phrase avait fait mouche, et Drago s'était brutalement emparé du frêle poignet de la jeune femme.

─ Je sais que tu me trompes avec Marcus Flint. Et je sais aussi que cela dure depuis assez longtemps pour que j'ai eu le temps de remplir les papiers du divorce.

─ De quoi tu parles ? murmura Daisy d'une voix blanche. De quels papiers parles-tu ?

─ Je parle des documents que j'ai commencé à remplir, pour demander le divorce. Tu t'es dit qu'en perdant la mémoire, tu pourrais me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec ce raté de Marcus Flint ?

Drago ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il se souvenait de Marcus. Il se souvenait de son air stupide et de ses dents proéminentes. Il se souvenait de son odeur de sueur et de son dos légèrement vouté. Mais emporté par la fureur de se faire prendre pour un fou, il ne réalisa pas que la mémoire ne lui faisait plus défaut, en ce qui concernait Flint.

─ Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça… vociféra Daisy. Il s'occupe de moi, lui au moins. Tu n'es jamais à la maison, et quand tu es là, tu n'as d'yeux que pour ton fils.

─ Notre fils ! répliqua Drago, qui ne contenait plus sa rage.

─ Non, TON fils, Drago. Celui que TU as voulu, celui que TU as aimé bien plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Celui qui a déformé mon corps, celui qui te faisait te lever dans la nuit pour un câlin, quand je te suppliai de m'embrasser.

─ Tu es complètement folle, s'écria Drago. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Tu es jalouse de ton fils !

─ Marcus ne me demandera jamais d'enfant. Je lui suffis.

Drago la regardait comme si elle était folle à lier. Il la lâcha enfin et recula de quelques pas pour mieux la dévisager. Alors voilà, pensa-t-il. Voilà pourquoi j'étais fou d'elle, avant. Avant Liam, avant Marcus. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, parce que rien ne les séparait. Depuis la naissance de Liam, Daisy n'était plus l'unique personne dans son cœur, et dans sa vie.

Il était sur le point de répliquer une fois de plus, quand il entendit des petits sanglots près du canapé. C'était Liam qui s'était fait réveiller par les cris de ses parents. Drago eut honte de l'avoir complètement oublié. Il se précipita sur son fils et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

─ Ne pleure pas, Liam.

─ J'aime pas quand vous vous criez, sanglota le petit garçon en hoquetant.

Drago le porta dans ses bras et s'approcha à nouveau de Daisy. La rage mutuelle qu'il y avait entre eux ne semblaient pas prête de s'éteindre. Sans état d'âme, Drago attrapa le plaid qui jonchait à présent le sol et en recouvrit Liam, puis il se retourna vers son épouse et dit d'une voix rauque et basse :

─ Je te laisse la nuit pour faire tes affaires. Les papiers du divorce sont sur la table. Quand nous reviendrons, demain, Liam et moi, je veux que tu sois partie et que le document soit signé.

Il tourna les talons et passa le pas de la porte. Avant de transplanner, et murmura :

─ Et tu souhaiteras bonne chance à Flint de ma part.

* * *

 _Aloooors ? Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ?_


	10. Parenthèse de douceur

_Pfiou, voici un week end qui s'achève bien trop vite ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que Noël c'est dans deux semaines (et les vacances scolaires aussi d'ailleurs, ca fait long !). J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous profitez de ce mois de décembre. Je souhaite bien du courage aux étudiants qui croulent sous les dossiers à rendre et les révisions de partiels !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, chacun de vos mots me touchent profondément !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Faut bien qu'il revienne en force, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Pour une fiction que je poste tous les jours, malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'attarder sur les détails, mais je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Hermione est toujours là au bon moment haha. Merci !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Daisy est une femme malheureuse, qui cherche du réconfort là où on lui en offre. Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise autant (pour les Soldats, je suis en train de la relire, et j'ai des idées qui fleurissent, j'espère recommencer à poster en janvier)._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: En fait, de mon point de vue – et je sais que je n'ai pas pu expliciter beaucoup – Daisy était profondément amoureuse de Drago et pas prête à le « partager » avec un enfant. Elle l'a fait par amour, mais peu à peu, elle s'est éloignée de Drago qui ne l'aimait pas comme elle voulait l'être. Peu à peu, son amour à elle s'est terni, et elle a trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un autre._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Ne t'excuse pas voyons, c'est déjà adorable de prendre le temps de commenter aussi régulièrement. Merci pour tes deux reviews._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ahah, j'espère que tu n'as pas lu ma fiction « La Vie est une Chienne » parce que je crois qu'elle est trop pleine d'émotion pour toi alors. Merci encore pour tes commentaire, voici la suite !_

 _ **JudorageHp**_ _: en effet c'est une étape haha. Pour ce qui est de la relation, on en est encore un peu loin, mais ça vient, petit à petit !_

 _ **Jules des Bois**_ _: Oui, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me dis, et je suis même d'accord avec toi. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une fic de noël, que j'écris tous les jours, et je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps d'approfondir autant que je le voudrais. Avec des délais aussi courts, il est clair que la qualité s'en ressent, et j'en suis navrée. C'est le jeu. Je suis quand même ravie que ça t'ai plus malgré tout, voici la suite !_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Pour l'instant mouhahaha_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Je suis touchée et ravie que ce chapitre t'ai vraiment plu. Ginny reviendra, promis, tout comme Pansy et Narcissa. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago et Liam réapparurent en un 'plop' sonore, s'extirpant du néant avec une facilité déconcertante. Le petit garçon était habitué au transplannage d'escorte, et ne semblait guère ressentir de nausée ou de vertige comme cela peut-être le cas chez les sorciers escortés. Au contraire, il avait étroitement noué ses petites mains potelées dans le cou de son père, attendant patiemment de pouvoir retrouver son souffle et la pâle lueur de la lune qui scintillait au-dessus de leur tête.

─ On est où ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement, comme craignant de réveiller le silence autour d'eux.

─ Je… commença Drago en regardant tout autour de lui. Je ne sais pas.

─ C'est pas chez Pansy ici, dit Liam en regardant lui aussi autour d'eux.

Visiblement non, ce n'était pas chez Pansy. Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle éclairée et décorée de guirlandes lumineuses. C'était chaleureux et accueillant, certes, mais ça n'en disait pas plus sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Avant de céder à la panique – ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre – Drago avança à grandes enjambées vers l'écriteau placardé sur un mur à l'entrée de la ruelle. « Lewis Street », lu Drago en silence.

Liam, qui gigotait dans ses bras pour descendre, se mit à parcourir la petite ruelle une fois que ses deux pieds eurent toucher le sol. Il allait de maison en maison, et regardait avec attention les boîtes aux lettres, tandis que Drago s'interrogeait sur sa présence ici.

─ Là Papa ! Her – Mi – One ! C'est la maison d'Hermione !

Drago arqua un sourcil. Son fils de trois ans savait lire ? C'était bien étonnant pour son âge. Peut-être avait-il déjà vu le prénom d'Hermione écrit quelque part, sur des documents médicaux que Drago avait ramené de Sainte Mangouste. Ce dernier s'approcha à son tour, et vit que son fils avait raison, il s'agissait bien de la boîte aux lettres et donc de la demeure d'Hermione Granger.

Il leva le nez pour jeter un coup d'œil aux fenêtres. Le salon semblait allumé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était bel et bien présente. Drago réfléchissait à toute allure. Bien sûr, s'il avait été tout seul, il se serait contenté de partir et de trouver une chambre d'hôtel pas trop lugubre. Mais avec Liam, il ne voulait pas se mettre à la recherche d'un hôtel qui voudrait bien lui louer une chambre vide.

De toute façon avant même que Drago n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fut, Liam avait appuyé d'un doigt lourd sur le petit bouton de la sonnette qui trônait fièrement à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione ouvrait la porte d'un air surpris. Au milieu du halo de lumière que rayonnait autour d'elle, Hermione avait l'air d'un ange, songea Drago. Ses cheveux en batailles, ramené en un chignon négligé son pyjama polaire rouge et or, ainsi que ses chaussettes décorées de petits rennes la rendaient plus mignonne encore, aux yeux de Drago.

─ Oh, c'est vous ? demanda Hermione en apercevant Liam. Entrez, vous allez attraper froid !

Liam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, tandis que Drago, moins à l'aise, s'approchait à son tour. Quand ils furent tous les deux assez proches, Drago se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil d'excuse à Hermione.

─ Je… On ne veut pas te déranger, je sais qu'il est tard et…

─ J'allais faire du chocolat chaud, vous tombez à pic.

Hermione, qui avait le don de dédramatiser une situation, Hermione qui mettait à l'aise quiconque entrait chez elle, Hermione, enfin, qui ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de s'écarter pour laisser entrer un Drago un peu moins hésitant.

Liam avait déjà pris ses quartiers et s'était allongé sur le moelleux tapis qui s'étendait devant la cheminée crépitante. Il caressait l'horrible chat roux de Granger qui se prélassait et ronronnait de bonheur. Drago en profita pour regarder autour de lui. C'était un petit salon aux dimensions modeste mais chaleureusement décoré. Un vrai sapin touffu et parfumé avait trouvé sa place dans un coin de la pièce et scintillaient de mille feux. Le canapé était recouvert de couvertures douces et bigarrées sous lesquelles se blottir un soir d'hiver, et une immense bibliothèque décorait le mur du fond, laissant s'élever une atmosphère studieuse et néanmoins chaleureuse du bois brut dans lequel elle avait été taillée.

Drago s'approcha du sapin d'un air distrait, et le regarda de longues secondes, avant de comprendre ce qui avait attiré son attention. Les boules de Noël qui y étaient suspendues représentaient toutes, à leur manière, une maison de Poudlard. Ici, un lion vert et argent, là, un blaireau rouge et or. Plus bas, un aigle noir, plus haut, un serpent bleu. Il y avait aussi des guirlandes sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des petits lions et des petits aigles jouer ensemble, tandis qu'un magnifique blaireau scintillait à la cime de l'arbre.

─ Cette année, Poudlard est à l'honneur, murmura Hermione qui s'était approchée doucement.

─ Je vois ça, répondit Drago. C'est un très bel arbre.

─ Merci.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux alors qu'ils regardaient tout deux en direction de l'arbre. Bientôt, Liam vint les sortir de leur léthargie en éclatant de rire quand le chat se mit à rouler sur le dos pour mieux attraper un bout de laine qui traînait là.

─ Si tu veux en parler… commença Hermione d'une voix douce en posant une main rassurante sur celle de Drago.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour mieux voir la main d'Hermione enserrer la sienne. C'était un contact doux et chaud, c'était intime et agréable, c'était aussi pudique. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il glissa ses doigts autour de ceux d'Hermione et répondit avec un sourire en coin.

─ Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches déjà. Elle a avoué sortir avec cet imbécile aux dents de castor, je lui ai dit de faire ses valises et elle…

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? l'interrompit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

─ Je te disais qu'elle a avoué. Pour Flint.

─ Non, pas ça. Tu as dit qu'il avait des dents de castor.

─ Oui, enfin ce n'est pas ce qui importe, c'est …

Drago s'arrêta soudainement. Enfin il mettait le doigt sur ce qui l'avait perturbé un peu plus tôt. Il se souvenait exactement de la tête de Marcus Flint. Ce qui signifiait que la mémoire le revenait peu à peu. Drago croisa le regard enthousiaste et brillant d'Hermione, et sans savoir pourquoi, lui adressa un petit sourire.

─ C'est une excellente nouvelle, s'exclama Hermione en sautillant presque sur place.

─ Que ma femme me trompe avec Marcus Flint ? grogna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Non, que tu te souviennes de la tête de Flint !

─ Comme ça je pourrai lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Hermione eut un petit rire amusé. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Drago n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Flint. Il était plutôt blessé dans son égo, par la trahison de Daisy qui avait voulu le faire passer pour le mari adultère, qu'il n'était surement pas. Hermione n'aouta rien, et proposa à Drago de s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle préparait du chocolat. Il était tard, et ni Liam, ni Drago n'avaient dîné, et ils ne furent pas mécontent de voir qu'Hermione avait accompagné leur tasse de petits sablés à la marmelade, de fondant du chaudron ainsi que de quelques dragées surprises de Berthy Crochue.

─ En voilà, un repas équilibré, s'exclama Drago moqueur. Félicitations, Docteur Granger.

Hermione lui lança une œillade mauvaise avant d'hausser les épaules.

─ En tant que médecin, je sais ce qui est bon pour vous. Et après cette journée riche en évènement, Liam a besoin de sucre et de chocolat pour le réconfort.

─ Et moi ? répliqua Drago.

─ Toi, tu mérites une claque, Malefoy. Parce que tu laisses ton fils mourir de faim, et que tu te pointes chez moi à des heures qui dépassent la décence.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Hermione leur proposa de rester autant qu'ils le désiraient, et alla préparer la chambre d'amis tandis que Drago portait Liam, endormi, dans ses bras pour le border tendrement. Le petit garçon avait l'air encore plus petit dans le grand lit douillet dans lequel Drago l'avait couché. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que Liam ne se réveilleraient plus, ils redescendirent pour ranger les tasses et le plateau de friandises qui traînaient dans le salon.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, en silence, profitant des crépitements du bois dans la cheminée et du ronron apaisant du chat qui dormait paisiblement.

─ Merci, souffla finalement Drago,

─ Tu vas y arriver. Ta mémoire va revenir, j'en suis sûre à présent.

Drago tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et plongea quelques instants dans l'océan de ses iris mordorées. Un petit sourire paisible habillait ses lèvres roses, elle semblait sereine, heureuse d'être là. Et Drago l'était aussi. Sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer, il se sentait à sa place, bien plus que chez lui, quelques heures plus tôt.

─ Je ne suis jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Jamais, Malefoy.

─ Alors comment j'ai pu trouver ton adresse ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir de longues secondes avant d'avancer sa théorie. Drago ne doutait pas qu'elle y avait pensé à la seconde même où il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte.

─ Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais peut-être que tu voulais être le plus loin possible de Daisy et que tu as pensé que venir chez moi serait à la fois rassurant et réconfortant. En y pensant très fort, tu as trouvé le chemin.

─ Que de sages paroles, Granger, la taquina Drago.

Hermione lui adressa un petit regard de défi, puis pris une couverture dans laquelle elle s'enroula étroitement. Drago et elle se mirent à parler du passé, de leur vie, de leur avenir. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, quand Hermione s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Ou quelques heures. Drago qui continuait à lui parler, réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Sa respiration lente et calme lui mit la puce à l'oreille, et quand il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et qu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'autorisa lui aussi à fermer les yeux.

* * *

 _Bon c'était un petit chapitre tout doux, tout mignon, mais promis demain, on repart de plus belle. Ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers haha. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je les lis comme j'engloutirai des petites friandises. A demain pour la suite !_


	11. Moitié moitié

_Onzième chapitre ! C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite. J'ai passé une journée mauvaise, sous la pluie, avec trop peu de sommeil. Voilà, c'est dit haha. Je profite de ce petit message pour vous dire merci, car vous avez explosé les compteurs de vues hier soir, pour une fiction sans prétention comme celle-ci, je suis ravie d'avoir dépassé les milles vues et demies en une soirée. Vous êtes au top._

 _J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! Moi j'adore écrire quotidiennement, même si, du coup, il faut admettre que je ne m'attarde pas autant que je le voudrais sur les détails. Pardonnez moi !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu/pris le temps de commenter, vous êtes mes petits lutins du Père Noël !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: C'est fou hein !_ _Mettons ça sur le compte de la magie de noël, hihi._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Mais oui, tu avais disparu dis donc ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite, mais elle fait patienter jusqu'à Noël !_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Exactement, c'est une transition ! Promis, ici, ça va déménager dans ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Mettons que c'est la magie de Noël ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: C'est étonnant en effet, mais que veux-tu, Noël et sa magie sont de la partie dans cette fiction. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer dans La Vie est une Chienne, je crois que beaucoup de monde m'en veut encore haha._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Quel coquin, cet inconscient ! En effet, ils s'entendent bien ! Merci pour ton message._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: J'avoue, que j'ai une petite tendresse pour ces moments. C'est tout doux et on aimerait tous avoir ce genre de moment avec Drago Malefoy haha._

 _ **17 Harry**_ _: Et oui, Daisy va devoir se faire une raison !_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Oh tu sais la cohérence … Ahah, mettons ça sur le compte de la magie de Noël, d'accord ?_

 _ **Jules des bois**_ _: Ca fait du bien, mais il ne faut pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Merci à toi pour ton message ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **liloumoy** : tu as tout à fait raison Ron et Harry ne sont que rarement dans mes fictions tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de les dénaturer. Merci pour ton petit message je ne poste jamais a heure fixe car j'écris chaque jour le chapitre du soir tout dépend donc de mon emploi du temps _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione s'était levée tôt, le lendemain matin. On l'attendait à l'hôpital, et elle ne devait pas être en retard. Après avoir avalé une tasse de café bien corsé, et grignoté un sablé que Liam avait épargné, elle s'était volatilisée. Elle avait pris soin de laisser un petit mot sur le coin de la table du salon, sur lequel on pouvait lire « Partie à l'hôpital. Faites comme chez vous. H. » Drago ne découvrit le parchemin que bien plus tard, lorsque Liam était descendu en courant et avait réclamé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

─ Je pourrai manger un hippogriffe papa ! s'exclama Liam en se tapotant le ventre.

─ Qu'un seul ? le taquina Drago.

─ Peut-être deux, ou même trois !

Drago eut un petit rire rauque, tandis que Liam s'amusait à ouvrir grand la bouche, mimant un énorme animal de ses mains qu'il avalerait tout rond.

─ Habille toi, on va essayer de trouver un endroit où déjeuner.

Liam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita dans la chambre qui l'avait accueilli, et remit son pantalon de la veille. Quand il fut fin prêt, Drago l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Il avait le plaid écossais dans une main et le posa sur les épaules de Liam afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

─ Il faudra qu'on récupère ton manteau à la maison.

─ Oui, souffla Liam. Mais d'abord, à manger !

Quand ils sortirent enfin dans la rue, il était plus de onze heures. Le père et le fils avaient rattrapé tout le sommeil qu'ils semblaient avoir en retard.

─ Que dirais-tu d'un brunch ?

─ Un quoi ?

Drago eut un large sourire.

─ Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'atteindre le centre de Londres. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur une avenue plus vaste, et large, bordées pas de nombreuses boutiques et petits restaurants. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur bonheur chez « English Breakfast : Taste them all ! ».

Ils furent accueillis comme des princes. La petite dame replète à l'accent écossais était drôle et gentille. Elle apporta une montagne de saucisses, de pancakes, de gaufres, de frites et de ketchup à Liam qui avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il commanda aussi un chocolat chaud double dose de chantilly recouvert de petits vermicelles colorés. Drago, quant à lui, se vit apporter une belle assiette pleine de toast et d'œufs brouillés, ainsi que d'haricots blancs à la sauce tomate.

─ Miam ! s'exclama Liam. Chestvraimentcrobon !

Drago eut un petit rire avant d'essuyer d'un geste paternel la goutte du ketchup qui s'était logée sur le menton du petit garçon. Liam avait raison, c'était vraiment très bon, et Drago eut l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des siècles.

─ De pancakes au chocolat et des saucisses, gloussa Liam.

─ Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? sourit Drago.

─ Maman ne veut jamais que je mélange le salé et le sucré. Au petit déjeuner, je n'ai que des toasts grillés, de la marmelade et un lait chaud. Manger…

─… équilibré, c'est le début d'une vie saine, termina Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ca lui revenait. C'était une phrase que Daisy disait souvent. Elle-même était habituée à manger très sainement afin de conserver sa taille de guêpe. Drago, quant à lui, n'étais pas un grand mangeur, et ne se privait de rien. Le sport lui permettait d'éliminer tout ce qu'il pouvait consommer. Quant à Liam, et bien, c'était un enfant, il découvrait les goûts des aliments, les mélanges agréables et ceux qui ne font pas bon ménage. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de faire une découverte qu'il risquait de regretter.

Planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse, il en croqua un bout avant de manger immédiatement un bout de pancake au chocolat. Il mâcha longuement, fastidieusement, avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

─ Tu ne craches pas, murmura Drago en souriant. Tu avales, pour être sûr que tu n'aimes pas.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et avala tout rond ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

─ C'était vraiment dégoûtant, couina-t-il en se rinçant la bouche avec son jus d'oranges pressées.

─ Et bien maintenant tu sais que les saucisses au chocolat, ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères, sourit Drago.

Le reste du repas se passa comme il avait commencé : ponctué des rires enfantins de Liam, et dans la bonne humeur ambiante qui se dégageait de ce petit restaurant. Quand ils eurent tout terminé, et que le ventre de Liam semblait avoir gonflé, Drago régla l'addition et tous les deux sortirent dans le froid de la capitale.

─ J'ai trop froid, Papa.

─ On va rentrer à la maison, se mettre devant la cheminée.

Et quelques minutes plus tard ils trouvaient un endroit à l'abri des regards pour transplanner. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Drago ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il avait voulu aborder le sujet avec Liam, à propos de sa dispute et de sa séparation avec Daisy, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment, ni la bonne formulation. Il lui semblait qu'il ne trouverait jamais les mots pour parler de ce genre de choses.

Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, quelque chose frappa immédiatement Drago. La cheminée était allumée, et chauffait doucement le salon, une douce odeur d'orange se répandait dans la maison, et deux personnes étaient assises sur le canapé. Surpris, Drago sortit sa baguette et s'avança à pas de loup. Quand il entendit le rire de Daisy, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa femme et de son nouvel amant.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que… Liam, monte chercher ton manteau dans ta chambre, ordonna Drago.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et disparut sans demander son reste.

─ Ah, te voilà enfin, dit Daisy en se levant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

─ Oui, me voilà. Je ne comprends pas ce que toi, tu fais là, répliqua Drago en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

─ Et bien, je suis chez moi, non ? C'est ma maison.

─ Maison que j'ai payée, avec mon argent, mon travail.

─ En effet. Mais comme nous sommes mariés, sans contrat de mariage, qui plus est, la moitié de tout cela m'appartient. Ainsi que tout ce qui se trouve à Gringotts.

Drago la regarda, pantois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il pensait que Daisy se contenterai de quitter la maison, de partir vivre avec Flint et de les laisser tranquille. Evidemment, c'était dans un monde utopique. Car la veinale Daisy avait envie de bien plus qu'une vie tranquille avec Flint. Elle voulait une vie avec Flint, dans cette maison, avec l'argent de Drago.

─ Bien sûr, Daisy, tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie, et tu penses profiter de mon argent pour couler des jours heureux avec Marcus Flint ?

─ Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Drago. C'est ce que je vais faire. La moitié est à moi. Je vais donc te demander de quitter cette maison.

Drago s'approcha d'un air menaçant. Ses poings serrés avaient fait blanchir ses jointures. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de Daisy, il se força à baisser la tête pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais avait perdu de sa superbe.

─ Je garde la maison. Et si tu veux garder ton fils, tu ferais mieux d'accepter.

─ De quoi tu me parles, Daisy ?

─ Avec un travail comme le tien, quand tu auras repris, tu partiras des jours entiers. Je pourrai très bien demander la garde exclusive de Liam.

─ Tu n'es pas une véritable mère pour lui.

─ Laisse moi la maison, et la moitié du coffre, s'entêta Daisy. Sinon, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, et Liam risque d'en souffrir.

Drago serra la mâchoire et s'empara violemment du bras frêle de son épouse. Il serra si fort, qu'elle laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement, et lança un regard douloureux en directon de Marcus. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir – vu l'air stupide qui s'affichait sur son visage.

─ Marcus ! couina Daisy.

Devant l'injonction, Marcus se décida enfin à intervenir. Il s'interposa entre Daisy et Drago, qui dut la lâcher et s'écarter d'un pas.

─ La touche pas ! gronda Marcus.

─ Non, ça tu t'en occupes, Flint.

Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Daisy. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un scandal devant Liam. Le petit garçon descendait déjà les escaliers pour regagner le salon.

─ Mère, souffla Liam en s'approchant de sa mère.

Il tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Daisy se baissa tout juste pour recevoir les lèvres humides de son fils. Elle lui adressa un regard presqu'indifférent, ce qui eut raison du cœur de Drago. Celui-ci adressa un sourire rayonnant au petit garçon.

─ Viens Liam, on va voir Pansy, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te voir.

─ J'arrive Papa ! Au revoir Mère.

Daisy eut la politesse de lui adresser un petit sourire.

─ Au revoir Liam.

Drago n'eut pas un regard pour les deux autres, il prit Liam par la main, le serra étroitement, et disparut une nouvelle fois. Il était fou de rage, il entra sans frapper, comme s'il était chez lui. Il réalisa qu'il ne frappait jamais, chez Pansy, qu'il s'y sentait chez lui depuis toujours, et c'était rassurant.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'écria Pansy qui sortit de son bureau en trombe.

Elle sembla rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Drago et Liam. Quand son regard se posa sur le petit garçon, son visage s'illumina. Elle ouvrit grand les bras, et Liam vint s'y blottir avec délice.

─ Pansy ! s'écria-t-il en hurland de joie.

─ Mais c'est mon filleul préféré ! murmura Pansy.

─ C'est facile, Pans ! Je suis le seul.

─ C'est vrai. Mais même s'il y en avait d'autre, tu serais mon préféré.

Cet échange attendrissant aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de Drago. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas desserré les poings, ni la mâchoire, et bouillonnait intérieurement. Pansy le vit immédiatement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main réconfortante sur son torse.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago souffle, grogna, mais ne répondit pas. Liam s'en était allé à ses occupations, il prenait ses aises chez Pansy, plus que nulle part ailleurs, même s'il avait démontré une forte capacité à l'adaptation. Il n'écoutait déjà plus les conversations des grandes personnes et avait sorti une malle en osier que Pansy gardait précieusement pour y ranger tous ses jouets.

─ Sortons prendre l'air, proposa Pansy.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un beau jardin, recouvert de neige. Leurs pas firent grincer la poudreuse, tandis qu'une épaisse buée blanche s'échappait d'entre leurs lèvres. Drago n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas une question d'argent, mais plutôt les menaces cachées faites à l'encontre de Liam.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Pansy ne posa aucune question. Puis, soudain, Drago, dont la pression semblait à son apogée, explosa. Il lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui racontant Flint, les documents pour le divorce, la soirée chez Hermione, et son retour. Sa dispute avec Daisy, ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy l'écouta attentivement sans faire de remarque, mais Drago vit que son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé, et des rides de colère s'était formé sur son front habituellement lisse.

Drago parlait fort, il criait presque, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il extériosait. Il ne réalisait pas, qu'en même temps que sa colère qui affluait, les souvenirs revenaient. D'abord, sa première nuit à Poudlard, puis, ses nuits dans Poudlard, avec Pansy. Son mariage. Les larmes de sa mère. Le quidditch, le vent dans ses cheveux. Tout lui revenait enfin.

─ Cette garce ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de…

─ Pansy ! grogna Drago.

─ Elle ne peut pas tout prendre, je pense qu'il faudrait…

─ Pansy ?!

─ Quoi, Drago ? s'exaspéra Pansy. Tu ne vois pas que je réfléchis à ta situation, et je…

─ Mes souvenirs ! Ils reviennent !

* * *

 _Pas d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à cause de la rage de Drago, les souvenirs reviennent ! Et ça, c'est bien, parce qu'on va enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur sa vie avant son mariage et toussa toussa !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Laissez moi un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit. A demain pour la suite !_


	12. Quelques souvenirs et un prénom

_Bon, c'est un peu tardivement que je poste ce douzième chapitre qui est… disons-le, particulier. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous en reparle un peu mieux en bas._

 _Je rappelle, pour ceux qui me posent la question, que je ne poste jamais à heure fixe pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque jour, j'écris le chapitre du jour. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, et je dois donc trouver un moment dans ma journée déjà bien remplie pour écrire ces quelques 2 000 mots._

 _C'est aussi pour cela, que la qualité est parfois moindre, au profit de la quantité._

 _Je rappelle que vous pouvez venir me parler sur ma page facebook « Brunhild Ana Writings » et que, pour les impatients, j'ai deux fictions de noël déjà postées (direction mon profil !)._

 _Merci encore à tous ceux qui postent des petits mots, vous êtes des amours !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas des plus gentilles, mais attends, tu n'as pas tout vu !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et oui, les émotions, y a que ça de vrai ! Je suis ravie que la fin t'ai plu, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Et non, pas d'Hermione, mais promis elle reviendra vite !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Et oui, le grand méchant de l'histoire. Il en faut bien une. Voici la suite de l'histoire… et des souvenirs._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: ahah, quelle clairvoyance ! Tu avais bien vu, Daisy est une vraie chipie. Pour le Dramione, promis, à partir de demain, il revient au grand galop._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: On aime Drago sous toutes ses formes, non ? hihi. Voici la suite._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Et ouiiii, enfin les souvenirs reviennent !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Qui aurait cru que se disputer avec sa femme faisait ressurgir les souvenirs ?! Merci pour ton petit mot !_

 _ **Lilie**_ _: Merci pour ton petit mot, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas tous commenter tous les jours. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Ahah, pour l'instant, on ne va pas voir grand-chose du retour de Drago, mais promis, ça arrive dès demain._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oui tu avais bien vu la chose ! Pour ce qui est de l'argent, je n'en dis pas plus, mais promis, ça va remuer ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de rendre tes journées moins pénibles. Bon courage à toi !_

 _ **17 Harry**_ _: Et oui tout revient haha. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant et te laisse découvrir le chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était comme si, d'un coup, une vague, un rouleau, s'abattait sur Drago. Il se sentait submergé, noyé par ces souvenirs qui affluaient de part et d'autre. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de vivre, mais c'était fort, c'était entraînant, et il ne pouvait pas y résister. C'était des flash-backs sans queue ni tête, des rires entendus, des pleurs essuyés. Il ne mettait aucun sens sur ce qui se déroulait subitement sous ses yeux, mais il savait que tout ça lui appartenait. Il les avait perdus, et ces quelques jours sans eux, avait fait de Drago un autre homme. A présent, plus que jamais, il se souvenait de ce qu'il était. De qui il était.

Il y avait des souvenirs clairs, ceux qui avaient du sens, et qu'il arrivait à mettre dans un contexte. Ils venaient pour la plupart de son enfance et de son adolescence à Poudlard. Il se revoyait avec Pansy et Blaise, dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentard, il revoyait les festins d'Halloween, dans la Grande Salle, son horreur des cours de divination.

Il se revoyait, enfant, goûter du thé pour la toute première fois. Il ressentait avec la même sensation, sentait les mêmes odeurs. Le thé qui lui brûlait la langue et la gorge, car il n'avait pas attendu pour le boire. Depuis ce jour, il détestait ça, car le goût si caractéristique du breuvage avait traumatisé les papilles du sorcier, de manière indélébile. C'était surprenant, et à la fois, bouleversant.

─ Drago ? Drago, ça va ? s'inquiéta Pansy en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Drago ne répondit pas, il avait le tournis, et se sentait tanguer sous le poids de cette mémoire qui refaisait surface. Ce fut d'abord les vertiges qui le forcèrent à s'asseoir, et puis soudain, le néant. La nuit s'était posée sur ses yeux fatigués, et son corps, entraîné par ses balancements, ne résista plus longtemps avant de tomber sur la neige fraîche, à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon.

x.x.x

C'était une belle journée d'été, ensoleillée, comme Drago les avait toujours aimées. Le soleil réchauffait doucement sa peau, tandis qu'il levait le nez en l'air pour mieux apprécier la chaleur qui émanait de l'astre. Les yeux clos, Drago savait que cette journée serait douce et pleine de beaux souvenirs. Il allait se marier, enfin, à la femme qu'il aimait. Daisy avait insisté pour qu'ils se marient en juin, et c'était ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Elle avait eu raison, songea Drago, c'était une période idéale pour se jurer un amour éternel.

x.x.x

Un feu sans précédent s'était allumé dans le corps de Drago, tandis que ses lèvres quémandeuses s'emparaient de celles fruitées qui lui souriaient. Un sourire doux et tendre, un peu joueur, taquin, qui faisait ressentir à Drago des sentiments nouveaux.

x.x.x

─ C'est mon désir le plus profond, Daisy. Avant de t'épouser, je t'ai fait part de mon envie, de mon besoin de fonder une famille.

Daisy regardait la cheminée d'un air obstiné et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser les yeux peinés et désespérés de Drago.

─ Ca fait deux ans que j'attends, deux ans que tu me dis que tu n'es pas prête. Alors que tu m'avais dit avoir le même rêve que moi.

─ J'ai menti, murmura Daisy sans jamais se retourner.

─ Pourquoi ?

On sentait dans la voix de Drago toute la détresse qui émanait de son être. Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'aimait profondément, et faire un enfant était pour lui la suite logique de leur idylle. Il en voulait terriblement à son épouse. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais pour lui avoir menti, lui jurant qu'elle aussi, n'aspirait qu'à fonder une famille.

─ Parce que je ne veux pas porter un enfant neuf mois, je ne veux pas te partager, je ne veux pas…

─ Non, répondit durement Drago. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Daisy se retourna enfin et croisa le regard de Drago. En plus de la peine et du désarroi, on pouvait lire la colère et la trahison qu'il venait de subir. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, elle leva le nez, d'un air fier et hautain, avant de répondre distinctement, la phrase la plus douloureuse que Drago eut entendu à l'époque :

─ Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas épousée, si je t'avais dit la vérité.

x.x.x

D'abord, Drago avait été fou de jalousie. La lame avait transpercé son cœur, et l'avait détruit, littéralement. Puis, petit à petit, il avait compris que Daisy n'était pas faite pour lui. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'avait aimée, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Liam comme il le méritait. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, alors même que Drago s'arrangeait pour rentrer tous les soirs à la maison. Ils les avaient vu, un matin, dans ce petit café, dans le cœur de Londres. Ils se tenaient par la main et se souriaient comme elle ne lui avait plus sourit depuis longtemps.

Il avait mis du temps à se décider pour demander le divorce. Pour Liam, et parce qu'il espérait recoller les morceaux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, car petit à petit, ils s'étaient éloignés, et les sentiments de Drago, à l'instar de ceux de Daisy, s'étaient effrités, pour n'être désormais plus que poussière.

x.x.x

Elle avait les lèvres sucrées, surement à cause de ce baume hydratant qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre. Discret, scintillant doucement sur la pulpe de ses lèvres milles fois chéries. La main de Drago vint se perdre dans sa chevelure douce et soyeuse, c'était tellement agréable. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire carnassier. Un sourire d'envie, débordant de luxure. Elle était sur le point de parler, de lui montrer qu'elle n'appartenait à personne, mais déjà, il partait à la conquête de son cou, de sa peau de cygne immaculée et de sa clavicule à moitié nue.

x.x.x

─ Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, murmura Daisy tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la nuit noire.

─ Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre aussi, souffla Drago sans nier.

Daisy resta silencieuse de longue secondes. Sa respiration lente et apaisée cachait en vérité sa jalousie et sa colère, Drago le savait. Mais c'était elle qui avait commencé. Elle qui s'était amourachée de Marcus Flint. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais que par principe, elle n'aimait pas qu'il touche une autre femme que lui. Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, aux yeux du monde, aux yeux de Liam, de Pansy. Drago n'en avait parlé à Narcissa, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il pensait à divorcer, que leurs chemins s'éloignaient trop, et que c'était peine perdue que de s'entêter à continuer. Le reste du monde ignorait que plus rien n'allait dans leur vie conjugale.

─ On pourrait se donner une autre chance, proposa Daisy.

─ On ne fait que ça, et tu finis toujours par le revoir, grinça Drago entre ses dents.

─ Mais c'est différent cette fois.

─ C'est différent parce que je veux divorcer, et que tu ne le supportes pas.

─ Non, c'est différent parce que tu tombes amoureux d'une autre, répliqua Daisy dans un murmure.

─ De quoi tu te plains ? C'est toi qui en as aimé un autre la première.

─ Je la connais ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se retourna dans le lit, et tourna le dos à sa femme. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle soupira faiblement et se retourna à son tour dans le lit. Les deux anciens amants ne se comprenaient plus. Drago voulait divorcer pour la libérer, au nom de l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, et de l'affection qu'il conservait pour elle. Mais elle s'y refusait, et il la détestait pour cela. Il la détestait de vouloir le garder près d'elle, tout en continuant de voir un autre homme.

x.x.x

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, et elle avait calé sa tête sur le torse nu de Drago. Ce dernier caressait ses cheveux d'un air tendre, fermant paresseusement les yeux à chaque fois que les effluves vanillés de son parfum venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ne dormait pas, il la sentait triturer ses doigts sous l'épaisse couverture de laine. Drago commençait à la connaître par cœur, il savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir.

─ Pourquoi elle s'entête ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas divorcer ?

─ Je ne sais pas, soupira Drago en fermant les yeux.

─ Elle t'aime toujours.

─ Elle aime le confort que je lui apporte, la sécurité financière et malgré tout affective. Mais c'est Flint qu'elle aime.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

─ Elle prononce son nom en dormant…

─ Et toi, tu prononces mon nom en dormant ? répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

─ Pour ça, il faudrait que tu me laisses dormir, Granger.

Et ses mains de repartir à l'assaut de son corps, de pétrir ses hanches graciles et d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son dos blanc et courbé.

x.x.x

Drago était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Quand il s'était écrasé sur la neige, Pansy avait paniqué. Elle s'était emparée de Liam et avait directement transplanné à Sainte Mangouste pour demander du renfort. Deux hommes musclés étaient revenus avec elle, et s'étaient saisi d'un Drago inconscient. Ils l'avaient ramené dans le service psychiatrique, étant donné qu'aucune séquelle physique ne semblait responsable de son malaise.

Pansy avait demandé à ce que l'on contacte Hermione, et celle-ci était venue aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien chez Drago ne pouvait justifier cet état d'inconscience. Elle demanda à Pansy de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et dans quelles conditions son malaise s'était produit. Hermione en était venue à la conclusion que l'avalanche de souvenirs qui revenaient l'avaient terrassé et qu'il y avait trop d'informations pour son cerveau encore sonné.

─ Il reviendra à lui quand il sera prêt, dit finalement Hermione, impuissante.

─ Mais qui serait-il ? demanda Pansy. Le Drago amnésique, qui a retrouvé ses souvenirs, ou le Drago d'avant, celui qui ne s'est jamais pris de cognard dans la tête ?

─ Je ne peux pas te répondre, Parkinson. Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre.

Alors, elles avaient attendu. Longtemps. Plusieurs heures, et plus d'une journée. Drago donnait l'impression de dormir. Il était cependant plongé dans un sommeil agité : il bougeait beaucoup, se retournait violemment, manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, si bien qu'Hermione demanda à ce que l'on mette des barreaux de chaque côté du lit.

Quand deux dizaines d'heures se furent écoulées, il se mit à grogner, à grommeler. Et à parler. C'était d'abord incompréhensible. Des borborygmes, des au onomatopées, des sifflements, des gémissements. Et enfin, des mots. Ou du moins, des prénoms. Liam revint souvent, puis vint le tour de Daisy, Maman et Pansy. Cependant, celui qui ressortit le plus en étonna plus d'un…

─ Granger, grogna Drago en se retournant. Granger…

Son soupire d'aise était étonnant, et Hermione, qui venait d'assister à la scène se sentit rougir. Pourquoi prononçait-il son nom avec tant de tendresse, c'en était déconcertant. Fort heureusement, elle fut le seul témoin, car Pansy avait dû partir s'occuper de Liam, laissé chez Narcissa.

x.x.x

─ Alors c'est Granger ! s'exclama Daisy, folle de rage.

Drago se redressa immédiatement. Il était allongé sur le canapé d'Hermione, tandis que celle-ci se tenait près de la porte. Elle venait de l'ouvrir à Daisy qui était entrée telle une furie à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés dans un chignon strict, pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage rendu rouge par la colère. Elle soufflait à la manière d'un bœuf, et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

─ Hermione Granger ! Cette petite sang-de-bourbe !

─ Je t'interdis de… commença Hermione en s'approchant, menaçante.

─ Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, espèce de trainée ! Voleuse de mari ! Salope !

Drago s'avança d'un pas menaçant et se mit en travers du chemin de Daisy qui s'approchait en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci, fougueuse – et amoureuse – ne se démonta pas. Elle savait crier plus fort encore, pour qu'on l'entende.

─ Dégage, Daisy ! Je ne me laisserai pas insultée sous mon propre toit.

Mais Daisy n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa immédiatement sur Hermione. Celle-ci recula, surprise. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main, et se retrouvait à la merci de Daisy.

─ Tu ne me prendras pas Drago, vociféra Daisy.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? grogna Hermione dont la peur ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son vocabulaire.

─ Oh non, répondit Daisy, moqueuse. Je vais te lancer un sort que je maîtrise à la perfection, pour l'avoir lancé bien plus d'une fois.

Elle leva sa baguette, et sans que ni Drago ni Hermione ne puisse agir, elle hurla de toute ses forces :

─ OUBLIETTES !

Drago tenta de s'interposer, mais Daisy n'avait pas menti. Le sort, parfaitement maîtrisé, ricocha sur lui, puis sur Hermione. Tous deux perdirent connaissance sous la puissance du sortilège. C'en était assez pour Daisy. Elle fit léviter le corps inerte de Drago jusqu'à elle, et ils transplannèrent, ne laissant aucune trace de leur présence derrière eux.

* * *

 _Doooonc ! Vous l'aurez compris, les souvenirs reviennent. Ce chapitre est fait presqu'uniquement de flash backs et j'espère que ça vous conviendra, car une fic d'amnésie doit bien trouver ses réponses à un moment ou un autre. Pour ce qui est du reste… vous aurez compris que Drago avait bel et bien une relation extra conjugale, avec Hermione donc. Et que l'un et l'autre l'ont tout simplement oublié._

 _J'imagine bien Daisy, pas fan des sorts agressifs et impardonnables, mais maîtrisant l'art subtile de la manipulation mentale. Peut-être a-t-elle déjà jeté un ou deux oubliettes à Drago, pour qu'il oublie ses dépenses faramineuses haha._

 _Avant de crier aux incohérences, sachez que chaque jour, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire le jour même. Bien sûr, j'ai une trame conductrice, mais des choses se rajoutent et s'enlèvent au fur et à mesure. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai hâte de vous lire !_


	13. Les touts débuts

_Oups ! Voici un petit chapitre qui n'était pas du tout prévu à la base. Mais mes doigts, comme guidés par une entité supérieure, n'ont pu se retenir d'écrire ces quelques mots. On plonge à nouveau dans un souvenir, mais cette fois, promis, point de Daisy. Uniquement de l'Hermione, comme on l'aime tant !_

 _Je remercie les quelques dix-huit personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite trace de votre passage, je suis vraiment ravie et enchantée que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. Je craignais des réactions négatives, de la déception ou encore des cris au scandale : trop d'amnésie dans cette fiction ! haha._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Aaaah, je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas vu venir ! C'était l'effet escompté._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je crois que personne ne s'y attendait vraiment et j'en suis ravie ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Et ouiiiii, plein de choses s'expliquent ! Daisy n'est pas une femme parfaite, je pense qu'on l'avait compris haha. Merci pour ton message._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Roooh, merci, je suis contente que mon petit retournement de situation t'ai plu. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Personne ne semblait s'y attendre, au vue de vos commentaires. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Merci pour ta remarque, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas relue et j'ai inversé quelques mots haha._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Mais non, ne pleure pas ! Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié de l'histoire ! Il reste encore du temps pour que tout aille pour le mieux._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le méchant de l'histoire est aussi essentiel que le héros. Merci pour ton petit mot._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: En effet c'est un retournement de situation ! Voici la suite, heureusement que les chapitres arrivent tous les jours hihi._

 _ **FroggyL**_ _: Oh, ça me touche, je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite, en espérant ça te plaise toujours autant._

 _ **Yazune**_ _: Selon moi, Drago a été touché par le sort et avait donc oublié avant même de recevoir le cognard. Voici la suite !_

 _ **P** **lu** **me Pou**_ _ **rpre** : Et alors, tu as aimé ? Hihi. _

_**Cilou**_ _: tu as pu manger plusieurs chocolat d'un coup alors. Ou plusieurs chapitres, plutôt. Merci pour ton petit mot._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Voui c'est beau. Oups ! J'inverse les noms, c'est à cause de la frénésie de l'écriture. Je corrigerai ça, merci !_

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Merci je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu trouves cette histoire intéressante. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oh, merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes écrits. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Je vais rougir haha. Merci, je sais que quelques coquilles se glissent dans mon récit, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me relire en profondeur ni de faire corriger mes chapitres. Tu as été plus clairvoyante que les autres, tu es la seule à me dire que tu t'en doutais. Bravo !_

 _ **Lilie**_ _: Ahah, surprise surprise ! Tout s'explique n'est-ce pas ? Voici la suite._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oh, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé ! Bon courage pour la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tu auras des vacances pour te reposer après ! Merci pour ton petit mot je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago se réveilla avec un atroce mal de crâne. Il ne savait pas très bien où il se trouvait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, regardant de droite à gauche d'un air désorienté. Il avait une étrange sensation familière, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans cet endroit. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il réalisa qu'il faisait nuit noire, et que de gros flocons s'accumulaient petit à petit sur le rebord de la lucarne. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Quant à savoir de quelle nuit il s'agissait…

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Drago ne mit guère plus que quelques secondes avant de comprendre enfin qu'il se trouvait – une fois encore – dans un lit d'hôpital. Rien ne le laissait présager, mais il était presque certain de se trouver à nouveau dans l'aile des soins psychiatriques de Sainte Mangouste. A vrai dire, il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. Tout lui était familier, et c'était une agréable sensation que de se souvenir de quelque chose…

Tout était différent de la première fois cependant, car ce n'était pas le seul souvenir qui lui était revenu. Drago venait de redécouvrir sa vie entière, durant ce sommeil profond, et avait découvert bien plus de choses qu'il ne pensait en découvrir. Il se leva doucement, prenant soin de retrouver un équilibre stable avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre de d'y jeter un œil. Tout s'était bousculé dans sa tête, mais à présent qu'il se souvenait, il sentait que la colère, qu'il avait ressenti avant de s'évanouir, s'était renforcée, plus qu'elle ne s'était adoucie.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, tant la haine lui brouillait les idées. Comment Daisy avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire croire qu'il était le méchant de l'histoire, alors qu'il lui avait proposé de régler ça en adulte, de divorcer afin que l'un et l'autre puisse avoir la vie heureuse qu'ils méritaient ?

Puis il repensa à Hermione. A la façon dont il était arrivé chez elle, de manière si naturelle, avec Liam. Il avait fait se trajet tellement souvent, au cours de ces derniers mois, que son corps, pourtant amnésique, l'avait guidé de manière inconsciente jusqu'à celle qui avait le don de le rassurer. Pas Pansy, pas sa mère. Granger. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Granger. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, c'était affectueux, et bien plus tendre que cela n'aurait pu paraître. Son sourire disparut rapidement cependant quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de leur idylle. Et quelle drôle de sensation que de l'avoir aimée, puis d'oublier et de l'aimer à nouveau.

─ Oh, vous êtes réveillé ? s'exclama une petite sorcière rondelette qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne l'avait pas entendu frapper ni enclencher la poignée. Il se retourna à peine, et se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

─ Voilà une bonne nouvelle, vous avez été bien entouré. Je vais prévenir le médecin de garde et …

─ Non, la coupa Drago d'une voix un peu sèche.

Il se racla la gorge

─ Je préfère être un peu seul, pour l'instant.

─ Oui, bien sûr, je … Je vous laisse vous reposer.

Intriguée et surprise, la sorcière tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Drago se demanda pourquoi elle était venue d'ailleurs. Sans doute pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales, ou peut-être faire un brin de ménage. Drago passa le reste de la nuit à tourner et virer dans sa chambre. Les mains dans les poches de son bas de pyjama, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais à présent que son cœur se souvenait de battre pour Granger, il lui semblait vital de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, à elle aussi.

Contrairement à Drago, cependant, à qui l'on avait expliqué que la mémoire avait disparu, Hermione n'était pas au courant d'avoir été victime d'un sortilège d'oubliette. C'était là que Daisy avait œuvré avec habileté : elle n'avait effacé que les souvenirs de Drago, pour le reste, Hermione vivait son quotidien comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Alors comment lui faire comprendre qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie ? Qu'il manquait l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé ? L'homme qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien camarade de classe, un adolescent qui lui en avait fait baver, qui plus est.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se mit à la recherche de leurs premiers moments. Ceux qui avaient vu naître la naissance de leurs premiers sentiments.

x.x.x

Hermione était venue au match pour faire plaisir à Harry et Ron. Elle détestait le Quidditch, mais les garçons avaient insisté pour passer du temps tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Et comme ils avaient voté et qu'Hermione avait été la seule à proposer la visite du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle, ils s'étaient retrouvés au match amical qui opposait les Chauve-Souris de Fichucastle et les Flèches d'Appleby.

─ On peut dire ce qu'on veut, Malefoy est un sacré joueur, grommela Ron en applaudissant de plus belle.

─ T'es amoureux Ron ? se moqua Hermione.

─ Non, mais j'aime quand l'équipe sur laquelle j'ai pariée gagne.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu as parié sur Drago Malefoy ? s'étrangla la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Si, et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai plutôt eu de la chance.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ils s'étaient détestés pendant des années, et voilà que Ron et Harry tenaient les paris sur Drago Malefoy. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

Le match se termina assez rapidement, car Malefoy attrapa le vif d'or moins d'une heure après le premier coup de sifflet. Ron était fou de joie, car il venait de remporter la coquette somme de quinze gallions, tandis qu'Hermione remerciait intérieurement Malefoy d'avoir trouvé la petite balle aussi vite. Elle était enfin libérée de cette obligation, et pourrait peut-être convaincre les garçons de la suivre au musée. Ou alors, ils iraient boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Les garçons, eux, avaient une toute autre idée derrière la tête.

─ Kingsley m'a donné des pass pour qu'on puisse rendre visite aux joueurs dans les vestiaires. Krum est devenu l'entraîneur des Flèches, il y a six mois. C'est l'occasion d'aller le saluer.

Hermione soupira longuement, mais ne prit pas la peine de tenter de les dissuader. Elle suivit les garçons jusqu'aux vestiaires des joueurs, qui se tenaient sous de grandes tentes en toile blanche, dressées pour l'occasion.

─ Il est là-bas, dit Harry en se faufilant au milieu des joueurs.

Ron le suivit, mais Hermione préféra rester à l'écart. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Viktor, au contraire, cela lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de traverser la tente, qui ne contenait plus que des joueurs à moitié nus et transpirant. Elle ne raffolait pas de ce genre de chose. Restant à l'entrée de l'attente, elle préféra attendre que les garçons ne reviennent avec Krum pour le saluer à son tour.

Ils s'attardèrent cependant, et bientôt, Hermione se retrouva bien seule. Elle était sur le point de quitter la tente et de les attendre dehors, quand un sifflet attira son attention. Un des batteurs des Chauve-Souris la reluquait de bas en haut d'un œil brillant et semblait apprécier le jean qu'elle portait ce jour-là.

─ Je peux vous aider, Miss ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

─ A quoi ? répliqua Hermione, piquée à vif.

─ A retirer ton jean, princesse.

Hermione était sur le point de sortir sa baguette avant de réaliser que peut-être, ce genre de comportement aurait été mal venu à l'intérieur d'une tente pleine de joueurs de Quidditch musclés et aux réflexes aguerris. Elle avait donc décidé de répondre d'un ton cinglant, quand une voix traînante et basse répliqua à sa place :

─ Dégage, McDubh, elle est trop bien pour toi.

─ Personne n'est trop bien pour moi, Malefoy.

─ Quiconque sachant lire et compter est trop bien pour toi.

La réplique eut le mérite de faire taire le concerné et de faire rire Hermione. Malefoy, qui était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille, s'approcha de sa démarche féline et gracieuse d'un air tout à fait naturel.

─ Alors, Granger, on se rince l'œil ?

─ Certainement pas. J'attends Harry et Ron.

Elle les montra d'un signe de tête, ils étaient encore en pleine conversation avec Viktor et trois autres joueurs qui s'étaient approchés. Malefoy les regarda quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête en direction d'Hermione et de lui adresser un petit sourire en quoi.

─ Et traverser la tente, c'était trop pour tes yeux chastes ?

─ Mes yeux ne sont pas chastes et je… Et puis zut !

Rajustant son manteau, Hermione passa d'un pas noble et fier devant Malefoy et avança en direction de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que la tente était si longue, de là où elle se tenait. Aussi mit-elle un certain temps avant de les rejoindre. Les joueurs, plus ou moins discrets, en profitèrent pour la regarder comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une femme de leur vie. Malefoy était resté à sa place, il avait croisé les bras et la regardait d'un air amusé.

Elle avait presqu'atteint son objectif quand une main baladeuse se posa sur sa hanche, puis sur l'une de ses fesses. D'abord surprise, Hermione fit volteface pour identifier le coupable. Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança fit disparaître le sourire goguenard que le poursuiveur arborait.

Derrière elle, Drago s'était approché. Il n'était pas de ces hommes sur les dents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de mettre une main aux fesses de la première femme qui passait à portée de main. Trop bien élevé, il s'opposait même ardemment à quiconque se comportait avec autant de goujaterie.

─ Oups, ma main a glissé, souffla le coupable en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Hermione, dont la patience avait été menée à bout, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sa main, leste et puissante, s'abattit sur la joue mal rasée du joueur. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer – sans doute quand sa joue commença à cuir.

─ Oups, ma main a glissé, répliqua Hermione dans une parfaite imitation du malotru.

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, Harry et Ron compris, se mirent à éclater de rire. Le poursuiveur, rouge de colère et cible de toutes les moqueries, se leva d'un bond et s'approcha si près d'Hermione qu'elle dut lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il était presque nu, lui aussi, et drôlement imposant. Sa respiration haletante faisait frôler son ventre contre le buste d'Hermione qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette proximité. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi grand et fort, quand il était assis, pensa Hermione qui ne se dérobait pas pour autant.

─ Pour qui tu te prends ? gronda-t-il.

Hermione ne sut d'où il sortait, mais soudain, la main de Drago Malefoy se posa sur l'épaule du colosse.

─ Tu ne l'avais pas volé, Stevens, dit-il de sa voix calme.

─ De quoi tu te mêles, Malefoy ?

─ De mes affaires. Si tu la frappes, on va être obligé d'appeler la brigade magique, tu seras donc suspendu, et tu ne seras pas en capacité de jouer pour la coupe du monde.

─ Elle m'a giflé.

─ Et magnifiquement bien, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas vu une gifle si magistrale depuis le coup de poing qu'elle m'avait mis dans le nez. Crois-moi, on s'en remet.

Un clin d'œil adressé à Hermione, sans doute en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Cette dernière, qui n'en revenait pas de l'entendre mentionner un tel souvenir, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

Deux jours plus tard, il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter. Peut-être ce panache qu'elle avait, son air téméraire ou encore son air farouche, indompté. Mais Drago était tombé sous le charme. Plus de sept ans après Poudlard, alors que leurs chemins ne s'étaient plus croisés, il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir la Miss Parfaite de sa génération.

x.x.x

Drago n'avait pas remarqué que le jour s'était levé. Il avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait replongé dans ses souvenirs avec Hermione, et – sans le vouloir vraiment – il en était tombé à nouveau amoureux. Il n'avait dès lors, qu'une obsession : celle de la faire tomber amoureuse à son tour. Il y était parvenu, une première fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente l'angoisse d'avoir oublié, parce qu'il l'avait vécue lui-même et n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Peut-être qu'ave le temps, elle se souviendrait. Mais pour l'instant, Drago le savait, il faudrait redoubler de trucs et d'astuces pour à nouveau la faire tomber dans ses bras. Et ça tombait bien, puisqu'ancien élève de Serpentard, il portait la ruse en étendard.

* * *

 _Je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se souvienne, pour pouvoir se relancer à la conquête du cœur d'Hermione. J'espère que ce petit chapitre, que j'ai essayé de rendre fluide et agréable à la lecture, vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Demain promis, c'est le VRAI retour d'Hermione._

 _A demain pour de nouvelles aventures dramionesques !_


	14. Raviver la flamme

_Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse et tardivement, parce que j'ai eu une soirée plus mouvementée que prévu. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira ! je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui commentent chaque jour, ou même plus occasionnellement. Vous êtes des amours._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Merci, je suis contente qu'il t'ai autant plu !_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Voui c'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Je plaide coupable pour les stéréotypes, mais on me pardonne, c'est pour la bonne cause !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui, tu peux le dire, ça me fait plaisir de le lire haha. Merci pour ton petit mot qui me touche._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Oh, merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je pense que c'était important de connaître leur début ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ça plaise à autant de monde. Et puis, tu es une des mes plus fidèles lectrices depuis pas mal de temps, alors merci !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ahah, c'était fait pour, les joueurs sont caricaturés, mais on aime les détester. Puis ils servent une juste cause._

 _ **Kailliana**_ _: Je te remercie de prendre le temps de commenter, ça me touche vraiment. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Pour l'instant, Liam est un peu mis à l'écart, mais il reviendra, promis. Il ignorait tout en effet, puisque Drago n'aurait pas pris le risque de le mettre au milieu des histoires d'adultes._

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Et oui, on en sait plus sur leur idylle ! Il le fallait bien. Voici la suite._

 _ **17 Harry**_ _: Hermione est passée maître dans l'art de la gifle haha. C'est une fic de noël, alors on sait déjà qu'il va réussir. Mai comment ? là est la question !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oh, ton préféré ? vraiment ? Merci ça me touche._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui il se souvient, enfin ! Merci, voici la suite._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour commenter, alors merci !_

 _ **Shailaean**_ _: Ca me touche que des lecteurs assidus prennent le temps de commenter une fois de temps en temps, juste pour me dire « hey, je suis là, ta fiction est lue par des gens » haha. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise tout cas, même si on est loin de la complexité de la Couleur de l'Equinoxe, je suis contente que ça te fasse passer de bons moments._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

─ Et tu dis que tout est trouble ? Que ce ne sont que des flashs qui n'ont pas de sens pour toi ? demanda Hermione en approchant sa baguette allumée près des yeux de Drago.

La pupille de celui-ci se rétracta naturellement à l'exposition de la lumière, et Hermione afficha une mine contrariée : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Drago, et pour une sorcière aussi brillante qu'elle, qui avait l'habitude de réussir et d'obtenir des réponses, c'est relativement frustrant. Drago, dont les souvenirs étaient bien sûr tous revenus, esquivait agilement les questions. Il ne voulait pas dire que tout était clair pour lui. Sinon, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de la voir, et alors, son plan pour la reconquérir tomberait à l'eau.

De plus, il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite, car en plus de son dessin pour Hermione, il avait tout un tas de projet de Daisy. Celui, entre autres, de lui faire regretter son sortilège d'amnésie, sans oublier son chantage monstrueux pour toucher la moitié de ce que possédait Drago.

─ Sortis de leur contexte, ces souvenirs n'ont pas de sens, acquiesça Drago d'une voix basse.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré à l'instant même où ses doigts frais et doux avaient touché son épiderme. Son cœur s'était emballé, sensible au souvenir nostalgique de la chaleur ardente qui animait leurs deux corps, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais Drago espérait bien lui rendre la mémoire à force de sourires charmeurs et de regards de braise.

Les lèvres d'Hermione n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud le caresser le front. Concentrée, Hermione laissait courir ses doigts sur la tête de Drago pour vérifier qu'aucune contusion n'était venue se loger sous son cuir chevelu, lors qu'il était tombé dans la nez, chez Pansy.

─ Bien, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune raison de te garder. Tu viendras me voir trois fois par semaine, pour tenter de trouver une solution.

─ Oui, chef.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé mais un petit sourire en coin venait de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle retira ses doigts des pommettes de Drago, au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier, et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse.

─ Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ?

─ Pansy va arriver, répondit Drago.

─ Et… commença Hermione, rougissant à vue d'œil.

─ Et ?

─ Avec Daisy, est-ce que vous… vous avez pu parler ?

Alors que l'évocation de cette traitresse aurait pu faire naître des sueurs froides à Drago, celui-ci se trouva soulagé et même heureux de l'entendre lui demander des nouvelles de son mariage. Hermione, dont les souvenirs s'étaient envolés à son insu, s'intéressait malgré tout à Drago, et à sa vie d'homme marié. Enfin, marié, plus pour longtemps, songea Drago amèrement.

x.x.x

Drago s'affala sur le canapé de Pansy comme si c'était le sien. Maintenant, il se souvenait avoir passé de nombreuses nuits dessus, avant son mariage, après son mariage, pendant les disputes, pendants les soirées trop arrosées. Il commençait à le connaître par cœur, et il était bien plus chaleureux que le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Daisy. Avant.

─ J'ai laissé Liam chez ta mère, dit Pansy en s'approchant et en s'installant, à son tour sur le canapé.

Drago lui jeta un œil surpris. Ce n'était pas son genre, de ne pas garder Liam. Elle adorait le petit garçon et avait déjà dit plus d'une fois vouloir l'adopter et partir vivre avec loin de toutes les autres femmes qui pourraient avoir une place dans la vie de Liam. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Drago, d'ailleurs. Et beaucoup moins Daisy et Narcissa. Cette dernière ne devait être que trop heureuse d'avoir son petit fils pour la nuit, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que son fils serait sans doute choyé comme un petit prince.

─ Je me suis dis qu'on devrait parler toi et moi.

L'air sérieux et pénétrant de Pansy arracha une vague de frissons à Drago. Celui-ci se redressa sur le canapé et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

─ Je t'écoute, Pans'.

─ Tu me mens, et je déteste ça.

La voix froide, dure de Pansy laissa Drago pantois. Elle n'était pas du genre à lui faire ce genre de réflexion. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à lui mentir. Pas à elle. Pas à sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, celle pour qui il aurait sans doute tout donner. Il savait déjà où elle voulait en venir. Il la connaissait par cœur, et elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Alors à quoi bon faire semblant ? Et puis, elle avait toujours été une alliée de taille. Si elle comprenait ce qui liait Drago et Hermione, elle serait sans doute partenaire idéale pour se lancer à la recherche des souvenirs de Granger.

Alors Drago se décida, et lui raconta tout depuis le début. Comment son histoire avec Hermione avait commencé, comment ils s'étaient cachés pour que Daisy les laisse tranquilles, comme il était à nouveau tombé amoureux. Pansy écouta sans faire de commentaire désobligeant. Jusqu'au bout, elle lui prêta une oreille attentive. Et jusqu'au bout, elle resta l'amie fidèle que Drago espérait. Tout en conservant son caractère mutin et taquin.

─ On peut dire que tu fais le grand écart sentimental toi, soupira-t-elle finalement, quand Drago eut achevé son récit.

─ Parce que je passe d'une Serpentard à une Gryffondor ? demanda Drago avec un sourire.

─ Parce que tu passes d'une fille sans cervelle à l'une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération. En y réfléchissant, je ne pensais pas que Daisy était capable de tenir une baguette à l'endroit.

Drago ne put se retenir d'éclater d'un grand rire. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, aussi sonna-t-il enroué et plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait été naturellement. Mais c'était un son plus mélodieux qu'on ne l'aurait pensé.

─ Elle sait la tenir à l'endroit assez longtemps pour lancer un sort d'amnésie, grogna finalement Drago.

─ De toute évidence, répliqua Pansy d'un air faussement surpris.

Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit d'un moyen de faire remonter les souvenirs d'Hermione. Du plan le plus banal, au plan le plus tordu, en passant par le plus machiavélique, le plus romantique ou encore le plus stupide. Quand ils s'endormirent, ils avaient convenu d'un moyen de commencer l'opération « Granger in love ». Pansy avait sorti un calendrier, et avait décidé – un peu seule – que le soir de Noël, pour que la magie opère vraiment, Hermione Granger embrasserait Drago Malefoy. Ce qui leur laissait quatorze jours pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

x.x.x

─ Bon, tout va bien se passer, dit Pansy qui semblait être la plus stressée.

─ Bien sûr, rétorqua Drago. Ça s'est déjà bien passé une fois.

─ Tu n'as pas peur d'en faire trop ?

─ Franchement, Pans', si. Mais si je veux remettre Granger dans mon lit avant d'avoir soixante-dix ans, autant mettre le paquet.

Pansy eut un petit rire cristallin.

─ Ne dis jamais ça devant elle, elle pourrait croire que tu veux juste un coup d'un soir.

─ C'est bien pour ça que je ne le dis qu'à toi, princesse.

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur la joue que Pansy lui tendait, tandis qu'il activait ses mains autour des boutons de sa chemise. Il tentait désespérément d'aplatir quelques mauvais plis quand Pansy disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir d'un pas lourd, traînant derrière elle une valise de taille conséquence.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago sans vraiment s'intéresser à la valise.

─ Tous tes vêtements. Ceux qui avaient disparu de chez toi.

Drago suspendit son geste et croisa le regard de son amie d'un air suspicieux.

─ Je n'ai rien volé du tout, dit Pansy en levant les mains d'un air innocent. J'ai juste fait des recherches. J'ai remonté toutes tes dépenses – depuis que Daisy veut te prendre la moitié, j'ai mis mon nez dans vos comptes en banque. Et j'ai vu que tu avais payé une chambre d'hôtel, la nuit précédant ton accident. Je suis allée voir, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait toutes tes affaires. Alors, je les ai ramenées. Je me disais que ça pourrait être utile.

Drago ouvrit la valise d'un air excité et ne fut que trop heureux de retrouver toutes ses robes de sorcier, ses pulls, ses jeans, ses équipements de Quidditch.

─ Si je n'étais pas déjà un homme marié, je t'épouserais sur le champ, murmura-t-il d'un air taquin.

─ Quelle horreur, je crois que je préfère encore épouser Flint, se moqua Pansy en quittant la pièce d'un pas léger.

x.x.x

Le rendez-vous avec Hermione était sur le point de s'achever. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution miracle pour lui faire revenir les souvenirs qu'il avait déjà retrouvé, et était encore plus contrariée qu'à son habitude. Drago, quant à lui, profitait de ces moments avec bonheur, se délectant de la tension électrique et presque sexuelle qui s'instaurait irrémédiablement entre eux. Quant à savoir si Granger la ressentait elle aussi…

─ Je suis désolée, Malefoy, je ne vois aucun moyen pour accélérer le processus.

─ Et si on sortait Granger ?

─ Sortir ? répéta Hermione en battant plusieurs fois des paupières, sans comprendre.

─ Oui, si allait dans des lieux qui me parlent, peut-être que ça reviendrait ? propos a-t-il d'un air innocent qui voulait dire « ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ? ».

─ Quel genre d'endroit ?

─ Un terrain de Quidditch, s'exclama Drago après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

Après tout, pensa-t-il, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient redécouverts la première fois, alors cela ne pourrait que leur faire du bien. Hermione ne sembla pas immédiatement emballée, mais sa conscience professionnelle – et ses sentiments cachés, Drago l'espérait – la poussèrent à accéder à sa requête. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, et puis, c'était sans doute l'endroit où Drago avait le plus de bons souvenirs, elle en était persuadée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplannaient sur le terrain qui avait vu naître les prémisses de leurs amours.

x.x.x

─ Je déteste le Quidditch, dit Hermione quand ils eurent réapparu du néant.

Drago les avait fait réapparaître dans les gradins déserts du stade. C'était une drôle de sensation que de se retrouver là. Depuis l'accident, il n'avait plus remis les pieds sur un terrain tel que celui-ci, et il devait admettre que c'était grisant et terriblement excitant. Il faisait cependant un froid de canard, et Drago resserra étroitement son écharpe autour de son cou, tandis qu'Hermione sortait des gants de laine qu'elle enfila consciencieusement.

─ C'est tellement calme, chuchota-t-elle finalement d'une voix si faible que Drago crut avoir rêvé.

C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger le stade, ou encore briser la quiétude qui flottait au-dessus de l'air fraîchement tondue.

─ C'est ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, répondit Drago de sa voix passe et posée. Le calme avant la tempête. Le silence si assourdissant qu'on a l'impression que nos oreilles bourdonnent. Et puis, la foule arrive, acclame, rit, applaudit, crie. C'est ce contraste qui me fait vibrer.

Ça, et ta main à quelques centimètres de la mienne, n'osa pas ajouter Drago. Hermione l'écoutait avec intérêt, elle buvait ses paroles. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient plongés dans ceux, plus froids et plus clairs de Drago. Et il se noyait inlassablement dans l'océan mordoré qui apparaissait à chaque battement de cils.

─ Et si on faisait un tour ? proposa-t-il.

─ Un tour de stade ?

─ Oui. Il doit y avoir des balais dans cette remise.

Hermione pâlit, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il dévala les marches des gradins et se précipita vers la remise qui contenait divers balais d'une autre époque. Ce n'était pas le dernier cri, mais c'était suffisant pour ressentir l'adrénaline, et le vent dans ses cheveux. Hermione était toujours assise en hauteur quand Drago enfourcha son balai et se laissa guider par ses réflexes et ses instincts de sportif. Il s'autorisa quelques tours de terrain à une vitesse de pointe, avant d'atterrir d'un pas lest devant Hermione et de lui tendre une main.

─ Je t'emmène au septième ciel, Granger ?

* * *

 _Voilààà ! Bon autant vous dire que le chapitre de demain sera très dramionesque. Un petit tour de balais en amoureux y a que ça de vrai pour raviver la flamme – qu'on a oubliée inconsciemment._

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre tout doux vous aura plu, dites m'en des nouvelles. A demain !_


	15. Le septième ciel

_Chaud devant, le 15_ _ème_ _chapitre ! Comme prévu, il y a du Dramione en veux-tu en voilà, j'espère que vous n'en aurez pas marre à la fin de votre lecture haha._

 _C'est enfin le week end et je suis EXTENUEE ! Mes élèves me rendent chèvre, ils attendent noël avec beaucoup d'impatience, et la venue du père noël. Demain, c'est fête de l'école, j'espère bien avoir quelques chocolats. Et vous, quoi de prévu ? On est à moins de dix jours de noël, je ne réalise pas !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, comme toujours vous êtes mes petites lumières dans ce sombre mois de décembre._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: J'ose tout moi 8) il fallait bien sortir une phrase So Malefoy. Je suis désolée, j'ai posté tard, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, si je voulais tenir mes délais._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Oui Pansy et Drago sont une équipe de choc ! Merci, voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: C'est pompé sur Shakespeare in love, j'avoue haha._ _Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu._

 _ **Hope1325**_ _: Oui j'adore cette relation, d'ailleurs tu la retrouves dans toutes mes fictions, je crois._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Honnêtement, Daisy n'est pas assez mauvaise pour faire ça à Liam. De plus, Hermione et Drago ne se sont jamais vus avec Liam, pour ne pas le mettre dans une situation difficile et qu'il ne dise rien à sa mère. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue !_

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Pansy's the best._ _Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, pour le dramione, c'est encore plus maintenant ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! (Pour l'argent, je ne dis rien pour l'instant)_

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu aimes Pansy, parce que je l'adore, elle a un rôle génial dans presque toutes mes fictions ! J'ai essayé de faire ressortir le côté serpentard de Drago au maximum, je suis contente que tu aimes._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: C'est vrai, si ce n'est pas Drago qui les dit, qui va les dire ? haha_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: la réaction arrive ! Pour ce qui est de la mémoire, elle reviendra promis ! Mais quand … ?_

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Le plan est en route ! C'est parti mon kiki._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ahaha tu as le droit d'en avoir plusieurs préférés. Tu me diras ce que tu penses de celui-ci !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes autant. Merci pour tes commentaires quotidiens !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Il va ramer ! La suite c'est tous les jours entre 18h et 23h59 haha._

 _ **AllieBlackPotter**_ _: Merci, je suis ravie de voir de nouvelles lectrices !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans les yeux d'Hermione, une multitude de sentiments semblaient d'affrontaient. Il y avait d'abord la peur, celle de monter sur un balai, elle qui avait les pieds sur terre. Il y avait aussi l'amusement, la phrase de Drago était si équivoque… Et pourtant, si elle avait du sens pour lui, elle ne renvoyait à aucun souvenir pour Hermione, amnésique. Enfin, il y avait l'excitation. Parce qu'elle était Gryffondor, téméraire, vaillante, courageuse. Un peu trop fière pour refuser de monter, car alors, que dirait Drago Malefoy sur cette fille qui se dérobe devant un balai, alors qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui ont combattu Lord Voldemort. Son hésitation dura une fraction de seconde. Elle attrapa la main que Drago lui tendait, et grimpa devant lui avec moins de souplesse qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérait.

Drago affichait une petite mine satisfaite, qu'Hermione ignora magnifiquement. Quand elle fut installée devant lui, elle serra le manche des deux mains et ferma les yeux. Derrière elle, Drago ne le remarquerait pas. Elle les ferma si fort, et il décolla si doucement, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, en les rouvrant, à se trouver à plus d'une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Le vent froid de l'automne qui s'achevait s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses mains gantées se crispaient autour de manche. Celles de Drago, complètement nues, avaient rougis sous la brise, mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

─ Je n'ai rien senti, souffla Hermione, surprise.

Elle n'était montée que très rarement sur un balai, la dernière fois c'était avec Ron. Et sa vision du décollage était loin de celle que Drago venait de mettre en œuvre. Ron tapait fort du pied sur le sol, montait rapidement en hauteur en vitesse de pointe, puis s'amusait à faire des loopings sous les yeux vitreux et la mine verdâtre d'Hermione. Drago eut un petit rire rauqua derrière elle.

─ En général, ce n'est pas ce que les garçons aiment entendre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione se sentit rougir, et donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre de Drago derrière elle. Elle l'entendit se moquer de plus belle, et, vexée, se contenta de s'avancer un peu plus sur le balai pour ne pas toucher Drago et sentir son ventre s'agiter sous les soubresauts de son rire.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Car la proximité que lui promettait le vol à deux sur ce balai faisait partie de son plan. Il espérait, qu'en plus de l'amener dans des endroits qu'ils avaient connus et qui avaient un sens pour leur histoire, le contact de leurs deux corps parviendraient à remettre Hermione sur le chemin de sa mémoire. Ne lui laissant pas le temp de protester, Drago pencha le balai plus que nécessaire pour prendre un virage en épingle à cheveux. Hermione retint son souffle, et laissa s'échapper un petit cri suraigu en fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois. Pour se rassurer – ou peut-être pour être sûre d'entraîner Malefoy dans sa chute si cela devait arriver – Hermione se laissa glisser et colla son dos contre le torse de Drago. Un sourire conquérant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

─ On fait moins la maline, Granger, dit Drago d'un air goguenard.

─ Si c'est le seul moyen que tu trouves pour faire crier les filles, c'est triste pour toi, Malefoy.

Drago écarquilla ses grands yeux gris sous la surprise. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé dire ça ? Bon sang, cette fille le surprendrait toujours. Voilà qu'il déteignait sur elle, car jamais sa prude Hermione n'aurait dit ce genre de chose avant que leur aventure ne débute. Ce qui signifiait bel et bien que son cœur, contrairement à son cerveau, gardait en mémoire les sentiments qui avaient pu les unir.

─ Granger ! s'exclama Drago d'un air outré théâtral.

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil et rétorqua de sa voix mutine :

─ C'est toi qui as commencé, avec ton septième ciel.

Ah, songea Drago, alors sa phrase avait fait mouche ? Il s'en trouvait heureux. Parce que, quoi que pouvait en penser Granger à cet instant présent, Drago comptait bien honorer sa promesse et l'emmener au septième ciel. Plus tard. Quand elle aurait retrouvé sa mémoire, et qu'elle serait consentante. Pour l'instant, les seules sensations qu'il lui donnerait seraient l'adrénaline, et le vertige avec un peu de chance.

─ En parlant de ça, je n'en ai pas encore vu la couleur.

─ Dis moi si je me trompe Granger, mais tu ne serais pas en train de me provoquer ?

─ C'est purement médical, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait professionnel.

─ A d'autres, Miss Parfaite.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure sur ce balai. Il faisait froid, et plus ils montaient dans le ciel, plus le vent glacial leur brûlait du visage. A plusieurs reprises, Drago proposa à Hermione de redescendre, et d'arrêter là leur ascension vers le septième ciel. Mais à chaque fois, elle refusait d'un hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Hermione avait les yeux brillants, les joues roses, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle était ravissante.

Quand ils regagnèrent enfin la terre ferme, Drago put admirer tout à loisir l'air béat d'Hermione. Celle-ci souriait sincèrement, et rougissait sous les œillades un peu trop appuyées de Drago. Et celui-ci en était conscient, mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Il peinait déjà assez pour ne pas lui voler un baiser, alors impossible pour lui de regarder ailleurs.

─ C'était… magique, dit simplement Hermione en ajustant son écharpe autour de son cou blanc.

─ Ca, c'est que les garçons veulent entendre, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cela lui valut un autre coup de coude dans les côtes, mais cette fois-ci, Drago était paré à cette éventualité. Il attrapa fermement le coude d'Hermione, et tira doucement dessus, juste assez pour la déséquilibrer et la surprendre. Ce fut réussi, car elle lui tomba presque littéralement dans les bras, avant de se redresser prestement et lui donner un autre coup, que Drago n'avait cette fois-ci pas anticipé.

─ Rentrons nous mettre au chaud, proposa Hermione.

─ On n'est pas loin des Trois Balais.

─ Bonne idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient le seuil de la porte du bar de leur adolescence. Hermione n'y venait pas souvent, jamais, pour tout dire, elle ne trouvait pas le temps, et préférait parfois les soirées entre amis, à la maison. Mais elle ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver l'odeur caractéristique de la bièraubeurre, mélangée aux épices de l'hydromel sorti pour l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Gentlemen, Drago laissa à Hermione le choix de la table, et il fut ravie de la voir en prendre une un peu à l'écart et doucement illuminée par trois petites bougies. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent que Rosemerta arrive pour les servir.

─ Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous, les tourtereaux ?

Hermione sembla surprise par la familiarité de la sorcière.

─ Une bièraubeurre, commanda finalement Drago avec un clin d'œil à la propriétaire du pub qu'il connaissait bien désormais, pour y avoir fêté de nombreuses victoires de Quidditch.

─ Deux, ajouta Hermione, toujours suspicieuse.

Les boissons arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et bientôt, tous deux purent se réchauffer avec le délicieux breuvage. Hermione avait les yeux brillants, on sentait une certaine nostalgie dans les regards qu'elle lançait tout autour d'elle.

─ Je n'étais pas revenue depuis Poudlard, je crois.

Drago eut un petit sourire. Non, Granger, tu y es venue, et plus d'une fois. On y venait déguster une délicieuse assiette de fromages français que tu aimes tant. Rosemerta les faisait venir exprès pour nous. Cela expliquait aussi l'air affectueux, et familier de la propriétaire des lieux. Drago ne dit rien cependant, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Cela reviendrait, quand ça reviendrait. Il fallait d'abord faire renaître les sentiments.

─ Que de bons souvenirs alors, dit Drago en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

─ Oui. On était tellement insouciants, murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

─ Vraiment ? Vous étiez déjà en première ligne, pourtant.

─ Sans doute, mais on n'en avait pas conscience.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures. Drago mettait tout en œuvre pour la faire rire, et elle était réceptive à chacune de ses piques. Elle répondait au tac-au-tac avec tant de verve et d'esprit que Drago, se prit à son propre jeu. Au lieu de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, il en retombait amoureux à chaque seconde supplémentaire. Bientôt, ils en arrivèrent à parler de leur travail, de leur vie privée. Drago en savait déjà beaucoup, bien sûr, mais il fit mine de l'écouter avec attention, et posa des questions sur son quotidien. Hermione semblait surprise, mais heureuse de le voir s'intéresser à elle. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas autant parlé. Plus de trois semaines, et cela avait terriblement manqué à Drago, depuis qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire.

Il se questionnait beaucoup, sur la vie qu'elle avait pu avoir ces derniers temps. En oubliant leur relation, il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre soit entré dans sa vie. Il s'était promis de ne pas poser la question pourtant, elle franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler.

─ Et… commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à rougir.

─ Bien sûr ça ne me regarde pas. Mais t'étais bien avec Weasley, à la fin de ta septième année ?

─ Oui, souffle Hermione qui rosissait à vue d'œil. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques mois, avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'on était fait pour être ami, pas plus.

Elle venait de prononcer la même phrase qu'elle lui avait sorti quelques mois plus tôt, lors de leur premier rendez-vous galant.

─ Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis sortie avec un homme hier soir. Une sortie cinéma.

La gorge de Drago se noua.

─ Un gryffondor, je parie, grogna-t-il.

─ Non, un médicomage. Justin Montgomerry.

─ Un Prince Charmant ?

Hermione eut un petit rire clair, cristallin, avec des notes moqueuses. Elle se jouait de lui. Pourtant, quand il entendit ce nom, Drago avait senti l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines, en plus de la peur d'être évincé du cœur d'Hermione. Cette adrénaline était due au goût de Drago pour la compétition, et son amour de la victoire. Il suffirait de mettre les bouchées doubles, mais hors de question de laisser sa Granger tomber dans le lit d'un autre que lui, il ne le supporterait pas.

─ Non, il a mangé tout le pop-corn et a mis ses mains pleines de caramels sur mon nouveau pull, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

─ Tant mieux, marmonna Drago contre sa choppe de bière.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

─ Je disais, « c'est ennuyeux », se rattrapa Drago en lui adressant un sourire faussement contrit.

Hermione lui adressa un regard profond, et il savait qu'elle avait compris dès la première fois, et qu'il venait donc de lui mentir. Pour parer à son analyse trop profonde de sa personne, Drago lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, et elle se mit à nouveau à rougir.

─ Arrête ça, grommela-t-elle.

─ Arrête quoi ?

─ Arrête de me sourire comme s'il n'y avait que moi sur terre.

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde, et encore moins à ce qu'elle vise aussi juste. Mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire, moqueur et taquin, avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu rauque :

─ Ah Granger, s'il n'y avait que toi, je serais bien obligé de t'épouser.

Et foi de Malefoy, ça arriverait un jour.

* * *

 _Et voilà, comme promis c'était un chapitre dramionesque ! Il n'y avait qu'eux comme personnage (et Mme Rosemerta, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment si ?). J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous trouvez Drago cohérent, tant dans son amour pour Hermione que dans son caractère de Serpentard malgré tout. Etant amoureux il ne peut pas être TROP méchant avec elle, mais il aime la charrier et la taquiner. Alors vos avis ? Je suis impatiente de les lire !_


	16. Ce vieux torchon

_Encore une fois, c'est tardivement que je poste ce chapitre. La fête de l'école s'est terminée plus tard que prévu, mais c'était une super journée. Je réponds donc en vitesse à vos commentaires, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Oh, c'est super alors ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Normal qu'il ait du mal, lui se souvient de tout haha._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Il faut bien jouer le jeu de la séduction ! je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour la dernière phrase, on sait déjà comment leur histoire se termine haha. En mariage !_

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Tant mieux si tu as aimé ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Si son cerveau n'a plus de souvenir, le corps et le cœur d'Hermione se souviennent eux ! Par contre tu es la seule à me parler de ce problème de reviews, d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres postent tous les jours et n'ont visiblement pas ce problème, c'est vraiment étrange._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant !_

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Oh, super, n'hésite pas à commenter mes autres fic si tu les lis, pour me dire ce que tu en penses._

 _ **Leolli**_ _: Drago est mignon, mais il reste serpentard, j'espère !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Oui, on s'habitue à lire tous les jours haha. Moi je m'habitue à écrire tous les jours aussi, mais ça me demande un effort, surtout que j'ai des semaines chargées, alors merci de me récompenser avec vos commentaires ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Drago résiste mais difficilement haha._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **« Drago Malefoy : l'amnésie qui tourne au divorce »**_

 _Voilà plusieurs semaines que vous n'entendiez plus parler de notre champion de Quidditch national – et accessoirement fils de mangement – j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy. En effet, suite à son dernier accident lors de la finale de la coupe britannique, celui-ci s'était fait discret. Et pour cause, on murmure dans les vestiaires que le coup à la tête dont il a été victime lui aurait fait perdre la mémoire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les journalistes de la Gazette ont mené l'enquête, et croyez-moi, chers lecteurs, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage, parole de Rita._

 _Alors qu'il se dérobait à nos interviews d'une manière habile, nous avons pu rencontrer son agent dont la langue bien pendue nous a laissé entrevoir quelques informations de la plus haute importance. A la question « Drago Malefoy est-il vraiment devenu amnésique ? », son agent – un grand benêt aux airs niais – a répondu vaguement que son client a subi un traumatisme important à la tête, et que les séquelles seront peut-être irréversibles._

 _Cela expliquerait sûrement le fait que l'on ait aperçu le joueur professionnel en compagnie d'une jeune femme sur un terrain de Quidditch, hier après-midi. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas de son épouse, la charmante Daisy Nightingale, que Malefoy a épousé de cela cinq ans, car celle-ci a été aperçue au même moment dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, en train de commander des nappes blanches pour son gala de charité. Ce dernier, donné en l'honneur de l'association « Thousands of coins », se tiendra le vingt décembre prochain et servira à rassembler des fonds pour les sorcières massacrées et violentées en Afrique._

 _Après investigations et recherches auprès de différents témoins, nous tenons de sources sûre l'identité de la jeune briseuse de ménage. Nous avons tous été surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit de la non moins célèbre Hermione Granger, réputée pour ses prouesses magiques mais aussi son combat acharné pour les droits des nés-moldus et autres créatures magiques. Lavande Brown, qui était à Poudlard avec eux, assure ne pas comprendre ce rapprochement « Ils se détestaient. Hermione lui avait même donné un coup de poing en troisième année. Et puis, il est trop beau pour elle, vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Gageons que Granger ne lui donne plus de coup de poings à présent, et que c'est dans le portemonnaie de son amant qu'elle tape désormais._

 _Malgré la difficulté pour la contacter, nous sommes parvenus à rencontrer Daisy Nightingale, épouse Malefoy pour entendre son point de vue quant à l'infidélité de son mari. « J'ai demandé le divorce. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, et la reconnaissance que j'en ai eu, c'est un collier de perles autour du cou, pour mieux me faire avaler la pilule. Je lui ai donné de nombreuses chances, mais je suis à bout. Je préfère arrêter là cette mascarade, et conserver le peu de dignité. » Si sa dignité est franchement ébréchée, nous félicitions néanmoins la jeune femme d'oser demander le divorce. Un homme aussi puissant et fortuné que Malefoy ne risque pas de se laisser abattre, et se paiera sans doute le luxe du plus grand avocat magique de Grande-Bretagne. Et Mrs. Malefoy d'ajouter à propos de l'amnésie de son futur-ex-mari « C'est très facile de simuler un tel traumatisme. Surtout quand votre médecin n'est autre que votre maîtresse. De nombreux éléments me font penser que Drago n'est pas seulement joueur professionnel. C'est aussi un excellent comédien. Mais je ne me ferais plus avoir. Et croyez-moi, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir trompée. Je le détruirai et le dépouillerai de tout son argent. »_

─ On est dans la merde, marmonna Pansy en lisant le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Drago.

Le hibou venait d'apporter la Gazette, et ce fut en cherchant la page du sport que Drago était tombé sur cet article, en son honneur. Il n'avait pas fait la première page, mais il était prêt à parier que déjà beaucoup trop de monde avait vu et lu ce torchon. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le bord du papier jauni, tandis que ses yeux sautaient de mots en mots, de mensonges en mensonges. Sa mâchoire se serra tellement fort qu'il fut incapable de parler durant de longues minutes.

─ C'est quoi cette histoire de gala ? finit-il par grincer entre ses dents.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

─ On dit dans le journal que tu trompes Daisy avec Hermione, on te fait passer pour un goujat et un menteur, et toi tu t'inquiètes de ce gala de charité ?

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Daisy lui mette des bâtons dans les roues ? Il lui avait déjà laissé la maison – pour l'instant – et avait demandé le divorce lui-même pour la laisser enfin s'épanouir avec Marcus Flint – et aussi le laisser tranquille dans sa reconquête de Granger. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle de la sorte ?

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit-il par demander d'une voix lasse.

─ D'abord, porte plainte pour diffamation contre la Gazette et ce cafard de Skeeter. Ensuite, on trouve un moyen d'empêcher Daisy d'accéder à ton argent. Et enfin, on la tue et on enterre le corps au fond de la propriété du Manoir Malefoy.

La dernière phrase avait été lancée sur le ton de l'humour, mais Drago était sûr au fond de lui, que s'il avait donné son accord, Pansy aurait été la première à lui trouver une pelle. Et un endroit à l'abri des regards.

─ Pour ce qui est de l'argent, j'y ai bien réfléchi, continua Pansy, songeuse.

─ Laisse moi deviner, tu as trouvé une solution miracle pour que je garde mon argent et qu'elle soit sur la paille ?

─ Non.

─ Ah.

─ Le but, c'est que vous soyez tous les deux sur la paille. Pour qu'elle ne puisse rien garder.

Drago la regarda avec effroi. Elle devenait complètement folle. Quand elle vit son air catastrophé, Pansy posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

─ Il faut que tu lègues tes biens et ta fortune.

─ Que je les lègue ? Mais à qui ?

─ Tu peux déjà léguer tous les biens immobiliers à Liam. Comme ça, Daisy ne pourra pas y toucher et en tant que mère elle ne peut pas faire appel, cela reviendrait à admettre qu'elle ne souhaite pas le bonheur et la stabilité financière de son fils unique.

─ Et pour le reste ?

─ Donne à des associations. Tu dilapides ton argent entièrement afin que le jour du divorce, il n'y ait plus rien à partager.

─ Et je vis comment ?

─ Tu gagnes très bien ta vie Drago, une fois le divorce annoncé, tu pourras accepter les entrées d'argent et te remettre à flot. Elle ne touchera plus rien, à part peut-être une pension que tu devras lui payer. Et encore, si tu as la garde exclusive de Liam, tu ne lui devras rien du tout.

Drago la regarda bouche bée. Elle avait pensé à tout, elle était … géniale. Tordue et machiavélique, mais génial. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baise-main.

─ Voilà pourquoi je t'aime, souffla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

─ Parce que sais comment plumer ta femme ?

─ Parce que tu as une solution à tous mes problèmes. Je sais exactement à quelle association je vais donner tous mon argent.

─ Vraiment ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire.

Elle savait déjà où il voulait en venir.

─ Il faut que tu nous procures des invitations pour le gala de Daisy. Ce sera sûrement très surveillé, et privé, alors autant faire les choses bien et avoir un carton d'invitation, murmura Drago en réfléchissant à toute allure. Et il me faut un costume. Hors de prix, de préférence.

Il était encore en train de mettre son plan au point quand la sonnerie retentit dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Pansy. Celle-ci se leva, surprise.

─ Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Drago.

─ Non. Et toi ?

─ Non plus.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, quand soudain, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent simultanément.

─ Granger ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se levant tous les deux avec précipitation.

Rouge, les cheveux dans tous les sens, le pied battant au rythme de son cœur palpitant, Hermione attendant devant la porte d'entrée, un exemple de la gazette à la main. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas passée à côté du merveilleux article de Skeeter. Drago avait pourtant espéré qu'elle ne regarde pas les pages sportives. C'était sans doute sans compter Potter ou Weasley qui avaient du l'alerter de l'apparition de son nom dans ce vieux torchon.

─ Granger, quel bon vent t'amène, s'exclama Pansy d'un air faussement surpris.

─ Ca ! vociféra Hermione en agitant le quotidien sous le nez de Pansy.

Puis, se retournant vers Drago qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

─ Explications ! rugit-elle, telle la lionne qu'elle savait être.

Drago lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle était terriblement en colère. Les ailes de ses narines frémissaient, tandis qu'une veine palpitait sur son front.

─ Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, Granger. C'est surtout moi qu'on insulte, pas toi.

─ Pas moi ? PAS MOI ? s'étrangla Hermione. On me traite de briseuse de ménage, on mentionne que je sors avec mes patients et que je suis une croqueuse de diamants ! Et ce n'est pas moi qu'on insulte ? Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi, Drago Malefoy ?

─ Vue sous cet angle… chuchota Pansy à l'oreille de Drago. Je vais voir pour les invitations. Evitez de foutre le feu à la maison.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, Pansy se faufila entre l'encadrement de la porte et Granger, et disparut dans un « plop » sonore.

─ Je vais faire un démenti et porter plainte pour diffamation, dit Drago d'une voix calme et posée.

Naturellement, et sans se poser de question, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione d'un air rassurant et réconfortant. C'est ce qui marchait le mieux avec elle. Le contact physique, une simple pression, et elle s'apaisait rapidement. Cela sembla marcher, et Drago s'en félicita. Hermione laissa tomber son bras qui tenait le journal, et se passa une main sur sa nuque tendue.

─ Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu. Les patients ne me feront plus confiance s'ils pensent que je couche avec mes patients et que je ne suis attirée que par l'argent.

─ Je sais, Granger, et crois moi, je vais arranger ça.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour jauger de sa sincérité. Elle sembla convaincue – et elle avait raison – aussi se laissa-t-elle aller à une petite remarquer piquante.

─ Ta femme est une vipère, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

─ Et c'est pour ça que ce sera bientôt mon ex-femme.

─ Elle va vouloir tout ton argent, j'imagine.

─ C'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre.

Le petit sourire en coin de Drago mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

─ Ca n'a pas l'air de l'embêter ?

─ J'ai un plan.

─ Vraiment ? Et puis-je être mise dans la confidence ?

Drago la regarda longuement avant d'hausser les épaules.

─ Tu as quelque chose de prévu, le vingt au soir ?

Après tout, il lui faudrait une cavalière pour ce gala de charité. Et quoi de mieux que d'y aller avec la plus belle femme de Grande Bretagne à son bras ? songea Drago. Si Hermione acceptait, il ferait un joli pied de nez à Daisy. Et puis, si elle venait, ce serait aussi un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle et d'éveiller en elle des sentiments trop profondément enfouis.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans mes fictions de noël, j'aime mettre des bals, gala, et autres représentations du monde mondain. Peut-être parce que j'aimerai être une princesse et assister à ce genre d'évènements ? haha. Bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, demain, Drago emmène Hermione faire les boutiques. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne soirée et à demain._


	17. Plein les yeux !

_Après quelques jours d'absence, me voilà de retour. Je ne suis pas remise, mais au moins, j'ai pu me reposer un peu. Merci pour tous vos petits messages, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je vous assure que j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir tenu la cadence, comme l'année dernière, mais les vilains microbes l'ont emporté sur ma volonté._

 _Voici donc le 17_ _ème_ _chapitre, comme promis, Drago part faire les boutiques (on dirait un titre d'un « Martine » haha. « Drago fait les boutiques », « Drago va au bal » ou alors « Drago est amoureux », on tient quelque chose non ?)_

 _Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur les derniers chapitres._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: ahah, trop de questions, je comprends tes interrogations, mais cette fiction doit rester simple, c'est le but de la fiction de Noël, alors disons que ce sera facile._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Merci, ravie que le plan de Pansy te plaise._

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Et oui, toujours vivante, Skeeter. C'est le genre immortel. Exactement, joueur pro, c'est une véritable petite fortune qui l'attend._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Je n'ai pas du tout suivi miss France cette année, je suis désolée ! Je vois que Pansy fait l'unanimité chez mes lecteurs !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Et oui, il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent, puisque la fin de la fiction se rapproche aussi._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Skeeter est toujours ravie haha. Merci pour ton mot._

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Aaaah je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé pour les reviews, je n'avais rien trouvé de mon côté, tant mieux. Bonne idée pour le bal, j'y penserai !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Pansy est passée maitre dans l'art de la manipulation ahah._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Je suis contente de ne pas etre la seule à fantasmer sur les bals haha. Merci !_

 _ **17 Harry**_ _: C'est drôle, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire Daisy quelqu'un de malhonnête au point de la faire détourner l'argent, masi pourquoi pas hehe._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse du chapitre quotidien, mais les microbes ont eu raison de moi._

 _ **Allieblackpotter**_ _: merci beaucoup, voici la suite !_

 _ **Delvine**_ _: La suite est là !_

 _ **Miomione**_ _: Merci pour l'astuce ! Je vais essayer de trouver ça !_

 _ **Liloumoy**_ _: Je suis désolée, j'étais malade et n'ai pas pu écrire les chapitres. Ma santé avant tout._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Pansy d'une voix impatiente.

Elle grelottait et se frottait frénétiquement les mains pour faire circuler le sang qui avait déserté ses doigts oblongs. Elle soufflait, grognait, soufflait à nouveau et regardait de part et d'autre de la rue commerçante. A côté d'elle, Drago était calme et paisible. Il avait enfoncé les deux mains dans ses poches, et regardait le ciel duquel tombaient de gros flocons blancs. Jamais un mois de décembre n'avait été si enneigé.

─ La question c'est « qui ».

─ Arrête de faire ton homme mystère Drago, grogna la jeune femme en resserrant son écharpe pourpre autour de son cou pâle.

─ Hermione.

Pansy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air attendu.

─ Bien sûr, qui d'autre.

Drago eut un petit sourire en la voyant comme ça, si vexée de ne pas être la seule femme de sa vie. Non pas qu'elle fut jalouse d'Hermione et de sa relation avec Drago – il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel entre eux – mais plutôt de voir que la première place qui appartenait à Daisy jusqu'alors était déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

─ Ne sois pas jalouse, Pans'.

─ Jalouse ? Moi ? De qui ?

─ De Granger.

Pansy renifla avec dédain.

─ Ca ne risque pas. Et puis jalouse de quoi ? Elle ne se souvient même pas de votre relation.

Les mots avaient devancé sa pensée, et sans le vouloir vraiment, Pansy toucha Drago en plein cœur. C'était l'un des talents de la jeune femme, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas toujours. Elle savait reconnaître les faiblesses de chacun, en quelques minutes de conversation, elle savait où appuyer. Elle ne blessait pas immédiatement, elle gardait précieusement l'information, et la ressortait, en tant voulu.

Pansy réalisa bien vite son erreur, et se contenta de s'approcha de Drago et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue glabre.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

─ Non, tu as raison, répondit Drago avec un sourire. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Et c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait venir. Une pierre deux coups : on s'habille pour le gala et elle retombe dans mes bras.

─ C'est ça Malefoy, méfie toi qu'elle ne tombe pas dans mes bras ! s'exclama Pansy en éclatant d'un grand rire.

Drago en resta bouche bée et était sur le point de demander plus d'explications quand soudain, il aperçut la chevelure sauvage et parsemée de poudreuse de sa sorcière bien aimée. Elle avait les joues en feu, le nez rose, mais un sourire paisible habillait son visage poupin. Drago songea, à cette seconde-même, que s'il n'y avait pas eu Liam, il aurait tout laissé à Daisy. Il serait parti, sans se retourner, sans se battre pour quoi que ce fut. Parce que sa vie avec Hermione lui aurait suffi.

Mais pour Liam, il devait se battre et lui assurer un avenir digne de ce nom. S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, Drago voulait être certain que son fils ne manquerait jamais de rien, et que sa garde ne serait jamais proposée à Daisy. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Hermione, l'amour d'un père était plus fort que tout le reste. Pansy avait tort de penser que Daisy, puis Hermione étaient les premières dans son cœur. Car il n'y avait jamais eu que Liam, à ses yeux de père comblé.

─ Salut, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

─ Salut, sourit Hermione. Je suis désolée pour le retard.

─ Ravi de te l'entendre dire Granger. Allez, rentrons avant d'attraper je ne sais quelle maladie que tu ne sauras pas soigner et qui nous terrassera peut-être.

Sous les rires moqueurs de Pansy, le trio pénétra la boutique de tenue de soirée que cette dernière avait sélectionné pour eux. Hermione devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas la première fois que les deux autres venaient ici, car ils prirent tous deux leurs aises dans les canapés de cuir de dragon du petit showroom. Deux vendeuses les attendaient. Quand elles virent entrer Drago, elles se mirent toutes deux à glousser en se donnant des coups de coudes, comme deux adolescentes dont les hormones sont en ébullition.

─ Vous prendrez bien un peu de champagne ? demanda l'une d'entre elles à Drago.

─ A neuf heures du matin ? grogna l'intéressé. J'aurai plutôt opté pour un café.

─ Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit précipitamment la jeune femme, un peu déçue.

On leur apporta un petit plateau avec des tasses de thé et de café bien chaudes, ainsi qu'une assiette de petits sablés de Noël.

─ Qui commence ? demanda finalement la vendeuse après que ses trois clients se furent réchauffés.

─ Moi, dit Pansy en se levant. Je sais exactement ce que je veux, ça ne durera pas longtemps et ensuite, je file, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

─ Important ? demanda Drago, intéressé.

─ Pour les invitations, ajouta Pansy en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage qui devaient faire la taille de la chambre d'Hermione.

Les essayages de Pansy ne furent pas aussi rapides qu'elle l'avait promis. Elle rendait les vendeuses folles. Elle n'était pas désagréable, mais trouvait à chaque fois de trop nombreux défaut aux robes qu'on lui proposait. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago s'étaient assis sur le même canapé, et buvaient leur seconde tasse de thé – et de café.

Drago prit alors le temps de lui expliquer le plan que Pansy avait élaboré pour éviter que Daisy ne récupère tout l'argent du foyer Malefoy. Elle l'écouta attentivement, de cet air concentré et intelligent que Drago chérissait tant chez elle. Hermione ne sembla rien trouver à redire, car elle se contenta d'acquiescer et d'hocher la tête quand la conversation d'exigeait.

─ Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle demande la garde de Liam ?

─ J'en doute. Et si cela devait arriver, je n'hésiterai pas à la traîner en justice. J'ai de nombreux témoins pour affirmer qu'elle ne s'en occupe que très peu. Sans parler des lettres écrites à sa mère dans lesquelles elle explique qu'elle regrette d'avoir donné naissance à un enfant.

Hermione afficha une mine contrite, mais Drago la rassura en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste lui parut si naturel, et pourtant, si nouveau, qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne le repousse. Au contraire, elle serra ses doigts dans sa main et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

─ J'ai fait une erreur, en lui demandant un enfant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard bien sûr, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ce que je regrette, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas eu le cran de partir avec Flint, qu'elle ait attendu que je m'en rende compte et que je demande le divorce.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Pansy sortait telle une diva de la cabine, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle était en sous-vêtements. En dentelle. Noirs. Transparents. Hermione piqua un fard et détourna immédiatement les yeux, tandis que Drago éclatait dans grand rire tonitruant, comme il n'en laissait s'échapper que très rarement. Cette fille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre et de le faire rire, il en était persuadé.

─ J'ai trouvé la robe de mes rêves. Daisy en sera verte de jalousie.

─ Laisse toi deviner, c'est une robe invisible ? sourit Drago qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Non, idiot. Tu verras, le vingt. Je serais époustouflante, surprenante.

─ Je n'en doute pas. N'est-ce pas Granger ?

Hermione était soudainement très intéressée par une petite miette de sablé qui s'était égarée sur son collant.

─ Hum ? dit-elle en levant la tête. Si, si bien sûr. Pour surprendre, rien de tel qu'une petite culotte en dentelle qui ne cache rien de ton intimité.

─ C'est ce que je me tue à expliquer à tout le monde depuis des années. Que veux-tu, Granger, je suis en avance sur mon temps.

Leur petite conversation dérida Hermione qui eut un petit rire rauque à son tour, tandis que Pansy se rhabillait à la hâte, laissant le temps aux vendeuses de reprendre leurs esprits. Pansy enfila ses gants et son écharpe, puis déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de Drago, adressa un signe de main à Hermione.

─ Amusez vous bien, on se voit vite. Et surtout protégez-vo….

─ C'est ça, Pansy ! A bientôt, la coupa sèchement Drago en lui faisant des signes vers la sortie.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions sur cet échange somme toute douteux, car très vite, les vendeuses l'attirèrent dans leur filet – ou plutôt dans leur cabine – et la déshabillèrent en un coup de baguette expert. Pour la pudeur et l'intimité, on repassera, songea-t-elle en cachant, malgré elle, les parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'exhiber aujourd'hui.

─ Vous avez une couleur de prédilection ?

─ Le rouge, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir.

La vendeuse eut un petit sourire.

─ Gryffondor, hum ? Le rouge n'ira pas à votre teint. Le bordeaux, oui. Le pourpre, peut-être. Mais pas le vermeille. Ni le cramoisi.

─ Sinon, on peut partir sur du vert, dit la seconde, songeuse, qui regardait Hermione sous toutes ses coutures.

─ Pas du vert, grommela Hermione.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette couleur, mais par principe, si on lui refusait le rouge, elle ne mettrait pas de vert. Les vendeuses l'écoutaient à peine cependant, et toutes deux disparurent dans les méandres de la boutique, qui accueillait des centaines de modèles uniques de robes et tenues de soirée. Elles revinrent avec plusieurs robes, qu'Hermione essaya une à une.

De la robe fourreau, à celle bustier, de la tulle, aux perles, du sequin au velours. Tout sembla y passer. A chaque fois, elle sortait de la cabine, faisait un tour sur elle-même, et se regardait dans le miroir. Mais rien ne semblait lui convenir vraiment. Quant à Drago, son œil expert semblait apprécier le spectacle, mais jamais une robe ne parvint à la faire briller davantage que la dernière.

Elle était divine. Surprenante. Quand Hermione sortit de la cabine pour une énième fois, Drago trouva d'abord que la robe était bien trop simple. C'était une longue robe d'un bleu nuit presque noir, qui flottait sur le sol autour d'elle, cachant ses pieds. Son décolleté rond et ses petites manches faisaient d'Hermione une jeune femme très sage. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait.

Car lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même pour s'admirer dans le miroir, Drago eut le souffle coupé. Le sage décolleté qui habillait sa poitrine, n'était qu'un leurre. En effet, tout le spectacle se trouvait dans son dos. Un décolleté vertigineux dévoilait le dos blanc et satiné d'Hermione. La robe s'arrêtait juste au milieu de ses reins, là où la décence ne pouvait en supporter davantage, et laissait à l'œil appréciateur tout le loisir de se repaître de ses courbes harmonieuses. Ses omoplates saillantes, sa colonne vertébrale légèrement courbée, sa nuque dégagée car elle avait noué ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Drago.

J'en pense qu'il est hors de question que tu mettes une robe pareille si je ne peux pas te l'arracher, fut la réponse que Drago aurait sans doute lâchée, si les deux vendeuses n'avaient pas laissé leurs oreilles trainer dans le coin. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'hocher la tête, de la regarder, d'acquiescer, de la regarder, d'approuver, et de la regarder à nouveau.

─ Tu es… Parfaite.

─ Ahah, très drôle Malefoy. Tu n'en as pas terminé avec tes surnoms ? Miss Parfaite, c'est à Poudlard. Change de registre.

─ Non, souffla Drago en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit d'un air hésitant. Quand il eut ses doigts fins et chauds dans la sienne, Drago l'attira contre lui, et posa son autre main, chaste, sur la taille de la jeune femme. Comme si le monde n'existait plus, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux, dans cette bulle, Drago resserra son étreinte, et se mit à danser doucement, sur une musique imaginaire. Hermione, surprise, se laissa malgré tout faire, sentant son dos frissonner, au contact des doigts aguerri de Drago.

─ Je ne plaisante pas, Granger. Cette robe te va à ravir. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas que Pansy, que Daisy sera jalouse…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drag qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux sombrer dans l'acier liquide de ses iris, et elle se sentit un instant, happée par le regard plein d'espoir de Drago. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait déjà plus d'yeux que pour les lèvres rouges d'Hermione qui lui manquaient terriblement. Etait-ce le moment, pour lui voler un baiser ? Ils étaient si proches, et pourtant, à des années lumières de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble.

Avant qu'il ne se décide, une des deux vendeuses revint dans la pièce et s'exclama :

─ Bien, monsieur, c'est à vous.

* * *

 _C'était donc un petit chapitre tout doux et calme. Les deux prochains seront consacrés au gala, alors croyez-moi, ça va plus bouger que celui-ci haha. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé malgré tout. Soyez indulgent, je l'ai écrit avec un mal de tête carabiné haha._

 _A demain (j'espère) pour la suite. Bonne soirée !_


	18. Fausse identité

_C'est un peu triste que je vous poste cette moitié de chapitre, l'autre a disparu dans les méandres de mon ordinateur. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai deux annonces à vous faire. **La première c'est que demain il n'y aura PAS de chapitre** (c'est l'anniversaire de ma moitié et je n'aurai donc pas le temps d'écrire)._

 _La **seconde, c'est que j'écrirai bel et bien 24 chapitres** , et donc, j'irai au-delà du 24 décembre comme c'était prévu initialement. J'espère finir cette fiction, grand maximum pour le nouvel an. Voilà ! Je suis trop fatiguée ce soir pour répondre à vos gentils messages, je le ferai ce week end, sans faute. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

La fête battait déjà son plein, quand Drago apparut près du portail de sa maison. La musique, douce et classique, s'élevait de la bâtisse, dérangée parfois par des rires forcés ou des interpellations hypocrites. Drago se sentit frissonner. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de mondanité. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, il n'aimait pas parler aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'aimait pas voir des mains inconnues se servir dans ses plats ni des lèvres anonymes boire son champagne dans ses verres en cristal. Cela ne s'apparentait pas à de la radinerie, non, Drago n'appréciait simplement pas de voir une horde de pique assiette s'introduire dans sa maison.

Mais est-ce qu'il s'agissait toujours de sa maison. Alors qu'il l'observait d'un œil nostalgique, il entendit deux plop sonores. Derrière lui, sorties du néant, Pansy et Hermione regardaient elles-aussi cette maison de la discorde. Les extérieurs avaient été décorés avec goût et surement avec beaucoup de moyen et Drago aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable orchestre, à l'intérieur. Il soupira faiblement.

─ Au moins, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle en profite, chuchota Pansy en s'approchant, comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Drago acquiesça avant de se retourner pour mieux admirer les charmantes sorcières qui lui tiendraient compagnie ce soir. Pansy était magnifique, elle portait une robe courte et moulante d'une soie scintillante, qui donnait envie à quiconque d'effleurer son corps. Hermione, quant à elle, était ravissante, mais Drago savait qu'elle le serait davantage, quand elle se serait débarrassée de la lourde cape d'hiver qui couvrait ses épaules.

─ Bien, mesdemoiselles, il est l'heure.

─ Non, attendez, murmura précipitamment Pansy. J'ai failli oublier. Le bal est masqué cette année.

─ Etrange, grogna Drago. Quel est l'intérêt ?

─ Sûrement cacher l'atroce tête de Marcus Flint, supputa Hermione.

Sa réflexion eut le mérite de faire exploser Pansy de rire et d'arracher un hoquet de surprise à Drago.

─ Je t'aime bien, finalement, Granger.

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin, tandis que Pansy distribuait trois masques qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient hérité d'un loup – bleu nuit pour Hermione, vert bouteille, pour Pansy. L'objet était magnifique et pouvait concurrencer avec les plus beaux masques de Venise. Les sequins, les perles, des plumes, tout habillait magnifiquement la masque, effaçant par là-même, la splendeur de leur tenue.

Drago, quant à lui, hérité d'un masque plus sobre mais tout aussi élégant, d'un bordeaux hypnotique qui jurait magnifiquement bien avec son costume noir et austère.

─ Cette fois, nous sommes prêts, dit finalement Pansy en terminant d'attacher les rubans du masque de Drago.

Le drôle de trio franchit le pas du portail, et se dirigèrent d'un pas calme et noble jusqu'aux portes d'entrée. C'était une drôle de sensation que de s'introduire à un bal auquel ils n'avaient pas été invités, mais qui se tenait entre les murs de la maison de Drago. C'était déroutant, vexant, et déboussolant. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, ils durent faire face à deux sorciers taillés dans de la pierre – semblait-il – et dont l'existence de la matière grise était encore à prouver.

─ Bien le bonsoir, messieurs, roucoula Pansy d'une voix badine en s'avançant.

─ Nom. Et carton d'invitation.

S'il avait pu parler par onomatopée, le videur l'aurait fait, Hermione en était certaine. Retenant son souffle, elle se surprit à croiser les doigts derrière son dos pour que le plan de Pansy fonctionne. Car s'ils devaient rebrousser chemin dès à présent, on aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler cette mission « Le Titanic ».

─ Je suis Paoulina Ivanof, et voici mes amis. Le couple D'Uberville. Theresa et Alexander.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé de référence pour l'identité de Pansy, elle savait que D'Uberville était un nom emprunté à la littérature britannique moldue. Du génie. Les deux balourds regardèrent leur liste dans plus se poser de question, avant de s'écarter et de les laisser passer, prenant au passage les cartons d'invitation falsifiés que Pansy s'était procuré.

─ Bonne soirée, grogna tout de même le second garde dans un élan de politesse.

Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin le grand salon, celui-ci semblait plein à craquer. Une piste de danse avait été installée en son cœur, laissant les plus habiles valser sur des airs qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu. Tous étaient cachés derrière des masques, et tous semblaient véritablement bien s'amuser. Drago laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur.

─ L'estrade est au fond, murmura Hermione en la pointant du doigt. La levée des fonds se fera sûrement de là-bas. Ca commence à vingt et une heure.

─ Comment est-ce que tu …

─ Dans dix minutes.

Hermione s'était procuré, on ne savait comment, le programme de la soirée. Tant mieux, cela leur ferait gagner bien du temps. Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'estrade en question. Des chaises avaient été installées devant, sans doute pour accueillir les fessiers bordés de gallions de tout ce monde présent. Ils choisirent des places stratégiques, assez proches pour bien entendre, assez loin pour ne pas être reconnus par Daisy et attendirent.

─ Pourquoi tu as choisi un nom russe ? demanda finalement Drago à Pansy.

─ Pourrrrr pouvoirrrr rrrouler mes RRRR quand yé lèverrrais la main pourrr dilapider toun arrrgent, répondit l'intéressée avec un accent russe très cohérent.

─ Parfait.

─ Tous les deux, vous ne dites rien et vous me laissez faire. Sinon, elle va comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche, et n'hésitera pas à annuler les enchères.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce soir, disons que c'était une mise en bouche !_

 _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'entête, je répète : PAS DE CHAPITRE DEMAIN. Voili voilou !_


	19. Les enchères

_Et oui, c'est avec honte et un fort sentiment de culpabilité que je reviens ici poster le 19ème chapitre de cette fiction. Cependant, je profite de mon retour pour vous souhaiter à tous une belle et merveilleuse année, que celle-ci soit rempli de bonheur et de tout un tas de bonnes choses._

 _Bien sûr, je m'excuse pour mon absence. Pour ceux qui avaient suivi, je suis tombée malade, et a s'est révélé un peu plus grave que prévu, mais me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon élan pour cette fiction est retombé un peu comme un soufflet, et j'avais l'irrépressible envie d'écrire pour Les Soldats de Marbre. Mais j'avais peur de vous décevoir, alors impossible pour moi d'abandonner cette fiction._

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'espère poser le suivant dans le week end, si le temps me le permet. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à m'en donner des nouvelles._

 _ **Dame Lylith** : Merci, je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plus. Voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili** : Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce trio, ça change un peu haha._

 _ **Swangranger** : Ahaha, je ne suis pas du tout écrivain, j'aime me divertir en écrivant des petites histoires mais pour dire vrai ma moitié n'a jamais lu mes histoires et c'est pas plus mal haha._

 _ **Kelly** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Snoopgol** : Je suis ravie, je vois que Pansy plait à beaucoup d'entre vous. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter** : En effet pour Drago, ça doit être bizarre. Mais bientôt, ça fera bizarre à Daisy aussi hihi._

 _ **Math'L** : Pansy est née pour le machiavelisme haha. Elle est née pour protéger Drago aussi._

 _ **Delphine03** : C'est moi qui suis en retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _ **Cicidy** : Je suis navrée pour le retard, et le dénouement qui tarde à arriver, mais voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

 _ **17** **Harry** : Voici les enchères tant attendues, rien de bien transcendant je dois l'admettre. J'espère que cela te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Guest** : Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré tout._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les serveurs et autres domestiques employés pour l'occasion avaient peu à peu poussé les gens jusqu'à l'estrade. Les chaises installées devant celle-ci se remplirent peu à peu. On se bousculait pour avoir une place proche de la scène, pas trop excentrée, par trop lointaine, mais trop à gauche, ni trop à droite. Le trio, en revanche, avait pris soin de se mettre en retrait, assez à l'écart pour que la maîtresse de cérémonie ne les reconnaisse pas sous leur masque d'anonymat. Pansy s'était mise en bout de rangée, et Drago et Hermione s'étaient installés à côté d'elle, en silence. Drago affichait un air décontracté, tandis qu'Hermione sentait ses mains devenir moite au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait et que les chaises étaient prises d'assaut.

─ Et si elle nous découvre ? souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire bas et rauque avant de secouer doucement la tête. Il posa une main sur celle d'Hermione pour mieux la rassurer, et, naturellement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux, et Hermione se sentit rougir sous son loup, tandis que Drago affichait une mine satisfaite.

─ Je suis chez moi, que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse, si elle le découvre ? répondit-il finalement en croisant le regard soucieux de la jeune femme.

Hermione haussa doucement les épaules.

─ De toute façon, nous sommes trop loin pour qu'elle nous remarque. Et quand elle comprendra que je suis là, ce sera trop tard, Pansy aura déjà dilapidé une véritable fortune.

─ Et ça ne te fait rien ? De savoir que tu seras sans le sous dès ce soir ?

Drago mit plusieurs secondes à répondre. Il avait l'air songeur, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question, comme si l'éventualité de finir à la rue ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Tandis que son pouce caressait machinalement le doigt de la main d'Hermione, il se pencha à son oreille et souffla son haleine mentholée et brûlante contre son lobe.

─ J'espérai que tu ne me laisserais pas sous un pont, et que je pourrai peut-être dormir sur ton canapé.

Hermione se sentit frissonner sous l'assaut du souffle chaud de Drago. Ses lèvres si proches de sa peau eurent pour effet de provoquer une grande vague de frissons sur tout son corps, et elle ne put se retenir de sourire face à la remarque de Drago. Celui-ci, toujours penché dans le cou de sa sorcière, se délectait de ce parfum délicat et unique qui émanait d'elle. La flagrance, fruité et naturelle, lui avait fait tourner la tête plus d'un fois, et sans doute aurait-il vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir mettre le parfum unique en bouteille.

─ Et avec quoi comptes-tu payer ton loyer ? répliqua Hermione, taquine.

─ Ah, Granger, ne me sous-estime pas. J'ai tout un tas de talents cachés, que je pourrai te dévoiler pour payer le gîte que tu m'offres.

─ Tiens donc ? Et peut-on savoir lesquels ?

Leur visage se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et, une fois de plus, Drago se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par ses lèvres rouges appelant à la luxure. Subtilement maquillées, brûlantes et sucrées, il n'aspirait qu'à les goûter à nouveau, car voilà trop longtemps qu'il en avait été privé. Il s'était enfin décidé à le faire, d'ailleurs, quand ils furent interrompus, une fois encore, par la voix hautaine et haut perchée de Daisy. Elle était montée sur scène et avait usé de sa baguette pour que sa voix porte davantage dans toute la salle. Bientôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle qui réclamait de l'attention.

─ Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous prie de vous installer et de prendre part aux enchères qui vont avoir lieu d'ici quelques instants.

Les retardataires s'exécutèrent et bouchèrent les quelques trous visibles parmi les chaises vides. Une sorcière replète, dans une robe trop étroite pour elle, prit place à côté d'Hermione. Son souffle lourd et saccadé indiquait qu'elle avait joué des coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Car les sorciers les plus en retard ou les plus timides durent se contenter du fond de la salle, debout, un verre de champagne à la main. Quand il fut entendu que chacun était à sa place et que le silence retomba enfin dans la pièce aux hauts plafonds, Daisy pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura un sonorus tout juste audible. Enfin, sa voix retentit sur les murs autour d'eux.

─ Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Je vous souhaite à tous bienvenue à cette nouvelle édition du bal de charité que je donne chaque année en honneur d'une juste cause.

Plusieurs invités se mirent à applaudir, pour le plus grand bonheur de la maîtresse de cérémonie. Drago, qui n'avait pas regardé sa femme une seule fois, tant il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, détourna enfin son regard de la jeune femme pour toiser Daisy de haut en bas. Défendre une juste cause nécessitait sans doute de porter une robe de couturier hors de prix, car Drago reconnut immédiatement la griffe d'un célèbre tailleur de haute couture pour qui Daisy avait toujours eu un faible.

─ Nous allons commencer sans plus attendre. Je vous rappelle le principe qui est, somme toute, très simple. Une fois que j'aurai présenté le lot, vous n'aurez qu'à faire apparaître la somme que vous êtes prêt à débourser dans les airs, à l'aide de votre baguette.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule.

─ J'en profite pour remercier les généreux donateurs qui nous ont offert ces lots gracieusement. Il n'y a pas de limite d'offres, ainsi, vous pouvez tout aussi bien repartir avec tous les lots. Si vous daignez mettre la main au portemonnaie, bien sûr, ajouta Daisy d'une voix entendue en laissant filer un petit rire cristallin forcé hors de sa gorge.

Nombreux furent les hypocrites qui accompagnèrent ses rires par des petits sourires et autres gloussements pénibles. A côté de Drago, Pansy affichait une petite mine satisfaite.

─ Compte sur moi pour mettre la main au portemonnaie, grogna-t-elle.

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Quand il s'agissait de défendre Drago, Pansy était une vraie lionne. Elle sortait les griffes et ne craignait certainement pas de recevoir des coups. Car elle les esquiverait avec habileté, et n'hésiterait pas à envoyer les crocs envers quiconque lui barrerait le chemin. Elle avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique, et attendait patiemment que les enchères ne commencent. Drago ne savait même pas jusqu'à combien elle pouvait parier, mais il lui avait donné l'autorisation de fourrer son nez dans ses comptes afin d'avoir une petite idée de la somme d'argent à dépenser. Et sans doute était-ce jouissif pour Pansy que de dépenser tout l'argent qu'elle voulait, sans avoir à se soucier de la fin du mois, étant donné que l'argent n'était pas à elle.

Les enchères commencèrent enfin, et Daisy, telle la parfaite hôtesse qu'elle était, présenta chaque lot sous son angle le plus avantageux. Pansy, stratège, laissa passer les premiers lots. Il s'agissait des moins intéressants, des moins couteux et des moins demandés. Enfin arriva un lot qui éveilla sa convoitise. Prête, elle serra doucement sa baguette dans la paume de sa main, pour s'assurer d'être la première – et surtout la dernière – à donner un prix et emporter le lot désiré.

─ Nous continuons donc avec un lot très romantique, puisqu'il s'agit d'une nuit à Paris, à l'hôtel Beauregard, qui est sans doute l'un des plus luxueux et des plus beaux du monde sorcier français. Cette nuit sera accompagnée d'un repas gastronomique en haut de la tour Eiffel, dans une salle privatisée pour l'occasion.

Malheureusement pour Pansy, ce lot était convoité par de nombreuses personnes. Plus d'une dizaine de baguettes se levèrent en même temps, tandis que des prix s'élevaient dans les airs. Hermione put voir que la mise de départ tournait autour de la centaine de galions. C'était de la folie, songea-t-elle. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne ne gagnaient pas cela en une vie de dur labeur, et voilà que tous ces gens issus d'une classe sociale richissime étaient prêts à payer cette somme pour une nuit et un repas ? C'était ahurissant.

Petit à petit, et au fur et à mesure que les enchères augmentaient, les baguettes s'abaissaient. Les sorciers abandonnaient peu à peu, mais pas Pansy qui n'hésitait pas à rajouter des dizaines de galions pour s'assurer de l'emporter. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Elle gagna la nuit romantique et son dîner gastronomique pour la modique somme de quatre cent quatre vingt dix galions. C'était indécent.

─ L'enchère est remportée par la jeune femme au loup vert, en fond, adjugea Daisy en tapant de son petit marteau sur le pupitre devant elle, telle un véritable commissaire-priseur.

Pansy baissa sa baguette d'un air satisfait.

─ Tu t'amuses bien, j'espère, grinça Drago à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

─ Ca se voit tant que ça ? gloussa Pansy.

L'heure qui suivit vit la fortune de Drago se diviser par deux, par cinq puis par dix jusqu'à sans doute s'assécher complètement. Pansy remporta le dernier lot avec une somme astronomique, une paire de boucles d'oreille en diamant népalais, sertis sur un présentoir en or gobelin, datant d'avant la révolution. Une pièce rare, pour ne pas dire unique, si l'on reprenait les mots de Daisy. Cette dernière semblait ravie de voir l'intérêt de son public pour les lots proposés, et elle acheva l'enchère avec un large sourire.

─ Et bien, Mesdames, Messieurs, je crois que nous avons gagné là un record. Vous recevrez vos lots dès demain, chez vous, une fois que la somme promise aura été virée sur le compte de l'association. Mais en attendant, je vous invite à vous diriger vers la piste de danse ainsi que vers le buffet qui se tient un peu plus loin. Bonne soirée à tous, et bon appétit.

La foule se dispersa rapidement, et bientôt Drago, Pansy et Hermione se retrouvèrent près d'un buffet rempli de petits fours au caviar et à la queue de langouste.

─ Rentrons, proposa Pansy, maintenant que c'est fait.

Drago acquiesça et se tourna vers Hermione pour guetter son approbation. Mais celle-ci avait déjà les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse, et regardait d'un air envieux tous ces couples qui se mouvaient au rythme d'une mélodie entraînante. Soudainement, Drago réalisa que sa mission à lui, celle qu'il s'était donné, n'était pas tant de vider ses comptes en banque mais de reconquérir le cœur d'Hermione, à défaut de sa mémoire. Et de toute évidence, cela ne pouvait que commencer par une danse.

─ Rentre si tu veux, murmura-t-il à Pansy. Je vais rester un peu avec Hermione.

─ Comme tu voudras, souffla l'intéressée.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, elle s'était faufilée parmi la foule et avant disparu en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Quand elle eut quitté son champ de vision, Drago se retourna vers Hermione et posa une main légère dans le creux de ses reins dénudés.

─ On danse ? proposa-t-il en tendant un bras gentleman.

─ Oh, non, je ne sais pas danser, je suis une piètre …

─ Je sais, la coupa Drago. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser faire.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. C'était une valse, et Merlin soit loué, l'éducation de Drago lui permettait de dire qu'il était bon danseur. Passant une main dans le dos d'Hermione tandis que la deuxième s'emparer des doigts oblongs de la jeune femme, le couple nouveau se mit à évoluer sur la piste déjà bien pleine. Hermione se surprit à penser que c'était plus facile que ça n'en avait l'air, avant de réaliser que c'était Drago qui faisait tout le travail et qu'elle se contentait de se laisser guider.

─ Tu t'en sors bien, murmura Drago en souriant.

─ Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, Malefoy ?

─ Ça t'arrangerait ?

─ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

─ Tu préfèrerais que je me moque plutôt que d'admettre que je peux être gentleman et aimable.

Hermione eut un petit rire doux et serein. La musique cesse à cet instant précis, et Drago pu se repaître de la mélodie de ce rire qu'il aimait tant. La main d'Hermione quitta cette de son cavalier, et vint se poser avec délicatesse et chaleur sur la joue de Drago. Elle plongea ses yeux mordorés dans ceux, gris et surpris de Drago, avant de caresser doucement sa joue glabre.

─ Je sais que tu es gentleman et aimable.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que la musique reprenne et qu'Hermione murmure qu'elle mourait de soif. En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Drago se proposa d'aller leur chercher un verre, tandis qu'Hermione l'attendait sur le côté de la piste. Plusieurs hommes vinrent l'aborder, avec un décolleté comme le sien, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Mais bientôt, ce fut une voix familière et glaçante qu'Hermione entendit dans son dos.

─ Je reconnaitrai cette tignasse entre mille. Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que je sache tu n'y étais pas conviée, et de toute façon, je doute que tu gagnes assez d'argent pour te payer le luxe de participer à ce genre d'enchères.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour les enchères. Pour l'instant tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais Daisy n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle ne laisse le croire, et voilà qu'elle démasque Hermione._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré son retard. Je pense poster la suite dans le week end, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. En attendant, portez vous bien._


	20. Un coup dans le dos

_Chaud devant, le 20_ _ème_ _chapitre. La confrontation avec Daisy donc, et autant vous prévenir, ça ne va pas se passer aussi bien que Daisy et Drago l'espéraient haha. En même temps, avec l'argent dilapidé, y a de quoi péter un câble pour une arriviste et une femme vénale comme Daisy._

 _Bref, je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, malgré mon absence, et je suis heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir la cadence d'un chapitre par jour, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai prévu de finir cette fiction assez rapidement afin de me concentrer sur les Soldats de Marbre._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire, mais surtout à ceux qui laissent une review qui est, je le rappelle, le seul salaire de l'apprentie auteur que je suis._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Ahah merci ! Me voilà bien de retour. Je ne te laisse pas t'interroger plus longtemps, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci, je suis contente de te retrouver, bonne année à toi aussi._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Oui, je pense bien que vous voulez la suite, et c'est bien pour cela que je la continue ! Je ne peux pas te dire si je reprends un chap par jour, mais je vais essayer de la finir d'ici les jours/semaines à venir, pour me concentrer sur mon autre fiction._

 _ **Yazune**_ _: Et bien la suite est làààà ! Promis je terminerai cette fiction, et rapidement, je ne voudrais pas laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Daisy est toujours sur les starting blocks quand il s'agit d'argent haha._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Voici la crise en question, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. C'est drôle, cette fiction n'est pas du tout ma préférée pour ma part, je trouve que c'est la moins aboutie et recherchée de toutes. Mais merci !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Mais si, je suis motivée une fois que je me lance dans l'écriture. Je n'arrive juste pas à me discipliner pour m'y mettre haha. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite._

 _ **Allieblackpotter** : je suis contente de tous vous retrouvet ici je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle se tenait là, face à Hermione, dans sa robe brodée d'or et de pierres précieuses. Elle avait retiré son masque, aussi il fut aisé pour Hermione de la reconnaître, même si sa voix de crécelle avait déjà eu raison de son anonymat. Hermione sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir tandis qu'elle croisait les yeux furibonds de l'hôtesse de la soirée. Il ne fallait pas se démonter cependant, aussi Hermione se contenta-t-elle de sourire et de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

─ Quelqu'un a eu le bon goût de m'inviter, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, puisqu'Hermione avait bel et bien été invitée par Drago à cette soirée mondaine. Ce qu'elle omit de dire, cependant, c'était que son cavalier n'était-lui-même pas sur la liste des invités. Son air assuré et la confiance en elle qui émanait d'Hermione sembla déstabiliser Daisy qui jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Laissant son regard sévère vagabonder sur la foule, sans doute était-elle à la recherche du traitre qui avait osé convier Hermione Granger à cette soirée.

─ Mais bien sûr, Granger. Et peut-on savoir qui est l'homme qui t'a invité sous mon toit alors même qu'il est de notoriété publique que nous ne sommes certainement pas amies ?

─ C'est moi, déclara une voix grave et sereine derrière elle.

Daisy se retourna vers la voix familière qui s'était élevée dans son dos, et elle ne manqua pas de reculer d'un pas tant la surprise fut grande. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à le voir ce soir, encore moins dans un costume couteux et au bras d'Hermione Granger. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé amener sa putain ? Plus que jamais, elle le détestait par-dessus tout.

─ Et comme c'est encore mon toit, j'estime que je peux y convier qui bon me semble, ajouta Drago en tendant une flûte de champagne à Hermione, qui en avait déjà oublié sa soif.

Hermione récupéra la coupe et la porte à ses lèvres en silence, tandis que Daisy esquissait une grimace de voir sa vaisselle de cristal souillée par l'aventure extra-conjugale de son époux. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits cependant, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle s'approcha de l'étrange couple qui venait l'insulter sous son propre toit par sa simple présence et pointa un doigt accusateur sur eux.

─ Je croyais avoir été claire, Drago. Si tu veux conserver la garde de Liam, je prends la maison et la moitié du coffre. C'est une offre plus que raisonnable.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ Le coffre est vide. Il n'y a plus rien dedans. Laisse-moi calculer… La moitié de rien… Ca ne te laisse rien, Daisy. Rien du tout.

Daisy ne laissa pas la surprise transparaître de ses traits figés, mais Hermione la vit serrer ses petits poings autour du verre qu'elle tenait. Elle regarda alternativement Drago et Hermione, comme pour trouver un complément d'information à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle savait très bien ce que contenait ce coffre. Une petite fortune. Et elle avait bien prévu d'en prendre la moitié. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait là, avec ses coffres vides et ses moitiés de rien ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, prenant soin de baisser le ton pour que les oreilles indiscrètes du gratin sorcier de l'entende pas se décomposer sur place.

─ Les enchères m'ont ruinées, expliqua Drago d'un air calme et paisible. Tu me connais, un véritable panier percé. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ? Ton association avait bien plus besoin de tout cet argent que toi et moi, Daisy.

Et Daisy de se décomposer. Le verre qu'elle tenait à la main s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas qui attira l'attention des sorciers alentours. Flint, qui n'avait pas suivi, s'approcha d'un pas traînant et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Drago. Il mit de longues secondes à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et Drago retira son masque pour s'assurer que quiconque croisait son regard savait qu'il était là, bien présent dans cette maison qui était encore la sienne.

─ Tu n'as pas osé… gronda Daisy dont la voix tremblait tout autant que les mains.

─ En fait, c'est Pansy qui a osé, affirma Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ce fut comme si des petits liens se faisaient dans l'esprit de Daisy, car elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que la jeune femme au loup vert, qui avait dépensé tant d'argent, n'était autre que la meilleure amie de Drago. Elle qui s'était réjouie de voir les enchères décoller, de voir la somme astronomique d'argent rassemblé ce soir, voilà qu'elle se sentait défaillir. Car c'était son argent que Pansy Parkinson avait dilapidé. Au même titre que celui de Drago, tout ce que contenait leur compte à Gringotts lui appartenait.

─ Tu mens, couina Daisy qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu n'as pas le droit de dépenser cet argent…

─ En fait si. Puisque nous somme encore mariés, j'ai tous les droits. Et ce, sans te demander ton avis.

─ Espèce de salaud, vociféra Daisy en se jetant que Drago.

Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés se précipitèrent sur le visage de Drago et s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues, laissant derrière eux un sillon sanglant. Drago, d'abord surpris, ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa ses poignets avec force, pour l'obliger à reculer, mais telle une furie, Daisy se débattait. Elle lui asséna deux gifles monumentales, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Hermione entendait les chuchotements outrés autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Daisy se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de bloque jambe à l'hôtesse des lieux, qui ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque son corps immobile percuta violemment le sol.

─ Merci, souffla Drago en ajustant sa chemise et en offrant une œillade reconnaissante à Hermione.

─ Le plaisir était pour moi, répliqua l'intéressée en dissimulant un sourire victorieux.

Elle devait admettre que c'était quelque peu jouissif que de lancer un sort à Daisy, dans l'unique optique d'une légitime défense, évidemment. A côté d'eux, Marcus s'était agenouillé à côté de Daisy. Il ne semblait pas plus en colère que cela, et au contraire, n'était pas très content de la réaction de son amante. Hermione l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille :

─ Tu l'as cherché, Daisy. C'est à croire que tu l'aimes encore. Il te met dans tous tes états, et moi je passe pour quoi à côté ?

Drago s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Flint.

─ Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle aime mon argent et le confort que je lui offrais. Mais comme l'un et l'autre a disparu, elle le cherche ailleurs.

─ Dégage, Malefoy, mêle-toi de tes oignons, cracha Flint en donnant un coup d'épaule pour se débarrasser de la main envahissante de son ancien camarade de classe.

Drago n'en fut pas vexé pour autant. Il s'agenouilla à son tour près de Daisy et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait encore le corps tout engourdi, mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle savait parfaitement se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se concentra sur les lèvres de Drago qui bougèrent vite. Sa voix était basse, si bien que seuls Daisy, Flint et Hermione purent entendre ce que Drago racontait à sa future ex-épouse.

─ J'ai tout prévu. Toutes nos résidences ont été mises au nom de Liam. Le compte est vide, il ne reste que la maison. Pour l'instant, je te la laisse. Mais quand le divorce sera proclamé, comme j'hériterai de la moitié, nous la vendrons et nous récupérerons chacun nos parts.

Drago marqua une pause silencieuse pour s'assurer que Daisy avait bien compris ce qu'il lui racontait.

─ Pour ce qui est de la garde de Liam, ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'un juge sensé te laissera la garde d'un enfant après ce qui vient de se passer. Plus de cent témoins viennent de te voir essayer de me lacérer le visage et m'asséner deux gifles magistrales. Aux yeux de tous, tu es désormais une hystérique qui ne contrôle visiblement pas ses nerfs et montre des tendances violentes.

Drago se releva avec prestance et leva les bras, ouverts, en l'air pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Tous les convives se tournèrent dans sa direction et tendirent l'oreille en silence pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Peut-être parviendraient ils à intercepter quelques informations sur le conflit juteux qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux. Ah, si Skeeter était là… Drago aurait parié sa fortune qu'elle aurait fait les choux gras. Mais il n'avait plus de fortune, et Skeeter n'était pas là, alors…

─ Cette soirée, quoi que charmante, va devoir s'arrêter ici, vous en conviendrez. Je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de récupérer ses affaires. Bien sûr, des taxis magiques vous attendent à l'extérieur, pour ceux qui auraient un peu trop profité de mes magnums de champagne hors de prix et qui ne se sentiraient pas capables de transplanner.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, tandis que les plus commères d'entre toutes criaient au scandale, affirmant que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi mal reçus dans ce genre de soirée mondaine. Mais Drago ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il s'approcha d'Hermione d'un pas décidé et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Hermione le regarda sous toutes les coutures et porta des doigts brûlants sur la joue éraflée de Drago.

─ Elle ne t'a pas loupé.

─ Je connais un bon médecin qui me soignera peut-être, souffla-t-il d'un air séducteur.

─ Vraiment ? A une heure si tardive, les honoraires risquent d'être élevés. Et comme tu es désormais terriblement pauvre…

─ Je la convaincrai autrement.

Hermione se sentit rosir, tandis que Drago se penchait sur elle et déposait un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Il s'attarda près de son oreille.

─ Ca ne me fait pas plaisir, mais il est temps de libérer ma charmante épouse de ton sortilège au combien magnifiquement lancé.

─ Tu vas me faire rougir.

─ Ah Granger, je ne vis que pour ça, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'écarta d'Hermione pour la laisser lever son sortilège. Ce fut rapide et efficace, car quelques secondes plus tard, Flint aidait déjà sa bien aimée à se relever. Celle-ci était folle de rage. Elle tenta d'un geste vain de défroisser sa robe, tachée du champagne qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol et dans lequel elle s'était lamentablement vautrée. Drago, quant à lui, n'eut même pas un regard pour elle. Il posa une main protectrice dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, et tous deux commèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne sut ce qui avait insufflé en lui cette mauvaise impression, sans doute un courant d'air glacé entre ses omoplates, ou peut-être une intuition particulièrement prenante, mais il s'autorisa un dernier regard derrière lui à l'instant même où Daisy dégainait sa baguette et lançait un sort en plein dans le dos d'Hermione.

─ SECTUM SEMPRA ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'un démon, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sous ses ongles, le sang de Drago avait séché, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était déformée par la rage qui émanait d'elle. Drago eut tout juste le temps de pousser Hermione sur le côté, et le sort, au lieu de la percuter en plein milieu du dos, la frappa à l'épaule. Dans sa crainte de la voir blessée, Drago ne contrôla pas sa force et la poussa plus violemment que prévu, si bien que sa tête percuta de plein fouet une haute statue de marbre qui régnait dans un coin de la pièce.

─ NOOOON ! hurla Drago en se retournant et en sortant à son tour sa baguette magique. Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Une lâche, une traitresse ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite…

Mais déjà, deux agents de la brigade magique se précipitaient sur Daisy, menottes magiques en main. Drago ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Qui les avait prévenus ? Comment avaient-ils su ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et que Drago reconnaisse le parfum fruité de Pansy. Elle ne portait plus son masque, et ses cheveux étaient défaits et descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

─ Pansy ? Je … Tu …

Drago ne trouvait plus de mots, ni d'idée cohérente. Il était déboussolé et ses yeux allaient de Daisy à Hermione, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus important. Se venger et la détruire, ou se précipiter sur Hermione pour l'emmener à l'hôpital… Mais pour l'amour du ciel, que faisait Pansy ici ? N'était-elle pas partie ?

─ J'avais oublié ma cape, expliqua Pansy. Quand je suis revenue, elle était en train de te lacérer le visage, alors j'ai appelé la brigade magique. Et je crois que j'ai eu raison. Amène Granger à Sainte Mangouste, je m'occupe du reste.

Comme toujours Pansy était la petite fée bienfaitrice qui déposait un voile serein et apaisant sur la vie bouleversante de Drago. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois cependant. Après un regard plein d'amertume et de haine envers Daisy, il se précipita vers Hermione dont la tête saignait abondamment, autant que son épaule entravée d'une plaie béante. Il passa un bras dans son dos et sous ses jambes et transplanna aussi vite qu'il le put dans un lieu qui lui était devenu beaucoup trop familier ces derniers temps. Dans la salle d'attente bondée, Drago, sous le choc, se mit à hurler d'une voix déchirante :

─ Un médecin ! Vite !

* * *

 _Bouuuh la vilaine Daisy qui fait des coups dans le dos ! Elle n'a vraiment aucun état d'âme celle-là. J'avoue, j'en fais une caricature, mais j'aime la détester haha. Pour les personnages plus nuancés, je vous suggère de lire mes autres fictions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Maintenant, les dés sont jeté et Daisy sait désormais qu'elle est ruinée et elle ne risque pas d'avoir la garde de Liam. Surtout avec cette attaque sur Hermione, ce sera un aller simple pour Azkaban. Pauvre d'elle. Laissez-moi un petit message pour me donner votre avis ! A très vite pour la suite !_


	21. Angoisses et salon de thé

_Mais dites donc, trois chapitres en trois jours, me voilà plus que productive. Bon, en vrai, j'essaie de terminer cette fiction rapidement pour ne pas vous faire attendre davantage. Dire qu'elle aurait dû être finie depuis presque deux semaines déjà. Me voilà honteuse. Enfin bon, je suis ravie de vous retrouver toujours aussi nombreux sur chaque chapitre, et je vous remercie comme toujours pour votre fidélité et les petits mots que vous prenez le temps de laisser. Vous êtes des amours._

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Mouhaha j'imagine tellement Pansy arriver sur Tornado, un masque sur les yeux. Pour ce qui est du rapprochement, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres à cette histoire, alors il va falloir qu'ils mettent le turbo haha._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Daisy, c'est Satan. Voilà c'est dit ! haha._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Elle le mérite en effet hihi. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Hope1325 : **__Tu as bien raison de dire ça, bien fait pour elle !_

 _ **Allieblackpotter**_ _: Mais non tu ne vas pas faire une crise cardiaque, ce serait dommage c'est bientôt la fin !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Oui de temps en temps c'est bien les caricatures. Et puis si c'est pas une fic de noël, alors quand ? haha. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Daisy n'est jamais trop occupée quand il s'agit d'emmerder son monde haha._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: J'ai joué la carte de la vilaine Daisy jusqu'au bout. Je comprends ton point de vue pour ce qui est de l'histoire préférée, mais j'avoue que je regrette de ne pas avoir assez joué sur le côté noël dans cette fiction._

 _ **Liloumoy**_ _: Merci, ce n'était pas terriblement grave, mais ça m'a affaibli au point de ne pas pouvoir écrire. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas._

 _ **ChefPopo**_ _: Tu as bien du courage, d'avoir tout lu d'un coup haha. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère que tu seras tout autant enthousiaste !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les médicomages s'étaient précipités et avaient emmené Hermione avec eux, sans un mot. Les rides sur leur front trahissaient une inquiétude certaine, et aucun d'entre eux ne prit le risque de prononcer un diagnostic, ni même de promettre qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour la sauver. Drago resta planté au milieu de la pièce, silencieux, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, tout en lui trahissait une inquiétude bien présente et l'incertitude de ce qu'il allait advenir d'Hermione. Un bourdonnement assourdissant enveloppait ses oreilles, sans doute le sang qui battait dans ses tympans, et Drago eut la pénible sensation d'être coincé dans une bulle de coton dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Autour de lui, les gens toussaient, gémissaient, un nourrisson pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que sa mère tentait de le consoler. Mais il ne les voyait pas, il ne voyait que cette porte qui venait de se refermer sur Hermione.

─ Venez, nous allons nous occuper de vous, murmura une voix douce et calme à côté.

Une main inconnue se posa sur l'avant-bras de Drago et eut le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que c'était bien à lui que l'on venait de s'adresser. Les baissa ses iris d'acier sur la jeune femme en blouse bleue qui lui souriait d'un air contrit.

─ Suivez-moi, je vais désinfecter tout ça.

Sa voix maternelle, douce et chantante berça Drago dans un monde lointain et onirique. Elle porta ses doigts sur ses joues griffées et palpa tout autour avec habileté et professionnalisme. Drago resta silencieux, puis se laissa entraîner hors de cette salle où l'attente semblait interminable, jusque dans une petite pièce d'auscultation plus calme et chaleureuse. L'infirmière installa Drago sur le lit prévu à cet effet et lui proposa d'allonger les jambes, tandis qu'elle passait derrière pour mieux regarder les sillons baignés de sang sec que Daisy avait laissé sur ses joues.

─ C'est une furie qui vous a fait ça ? demanda l'infirmière avec un petit sourire.

─ Pire, grogna enfin Drago dont la voix rauque resta légèrement plus basse que son timbre habituel. Mon ex-femme.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, tandis qu'elle sortait une potion désinfectante d'un tiroir et en versait plusieurs goûtes sur une compresse. Silencieuse et concentrée, elle se mit à tamponner les plaies de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous les picotements qui chatouillaient déjà ses blessures. L'infirmière eut un petit sourire moqueur mais adorable, et Drago se sentit soudainement plus apaisé, quand bien même ses pensées étaient toutes rivées vers Hermione.

─ Est-ce qu'elle va…

─ Je ne sais pas, répondit immédiatement la sorcière. Je termine de m'occuper de vous et j'irai me renseigner.

Sa promesse mit du baume au cœur de Drago, et celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette magique pour tapoter chacun des plaies de son patient. Celles-ci, au nombre de six, se refermèrent sous les doigts enchanteurs de l'infirmière habile, sans que Drago n'ait à souffrir une seule seconde. Agile et douce, elle avait fait des merveilles, car les joues de Drago avaient recouvert leur aspect habituel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était exténué, l'adrénaline, la rage, la haine envers Daisy étaient autant de sentiments et d'émotions fortes qu'elles l'avaient déjà submergé. Terrassé par tous ces évènements, Drago ne se sentit pas partir dans un sommeil sans songe. Il ne sentit pas non plus le sortilège relaxant que l'infirmière lui avait lancé en silence, ni les effets soporifiques de la potion désinfectante. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait paisiblement, loin des questionnements et des inquiétudes qui lui nouaient l'estomac jusqu'alors.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre discrètement, et tomba nez à nez avec une Pansy Parkinson dans tous ses états. Elle portait toujours sa robe de soirée, mais avait conservé son épaisse cape d'hiver sur les épaules. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux déjà cernés.

─ Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

─ Il s'est endormi, répondit l'infirmière d'un ton compatissant. Je crois qu'il en avait besoin.

─ Je crois que nous en avons tous besoin, sourit doucement Pansy. Sa mère et son fils vont arriver. Pouvons nous attendre son réveil à l'hôpital ?

─ Bien sûr. Il y a un salon de thé au dernier étage, il est ouvert de jour comme de nuit. Vous y trouverez chaleur et réconfort.

Pansy hocha doucement la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air désemparé. La soirée ne devait pas se passer de la sorte. Elle était restée après le départ de Drago, et avait témoigné, tout comme des dizaines d'autres sorciers, contre Daisy. Celle-ci, telle une folle à lier, s'était faite embarquée par la brigade sans ménagement, tandis que des membres de la police sorcière interrogeaient tous les invités. Flint avait d'ailleurs passé un sale quart d'heure, et avait fini par être emmené lui aussi quand il avait laissé échapper qu'Hermione n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe qui l'avait, de toute façon, bien mérité. Après ça, Pansy avait envoyé un patronus à Narcissa pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner rendez-vous à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible.

Pansy soupira. Non vraiment, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Mais comme toujours quand il s'agit d'une épouse bafouée – du moins c'était ce que Daisy aimé crier sur tous les toits – rien ne se passait vraiment comme prévu. L'infirmière resta quelques secondes supplémentaires près de Pansy, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas au milieu du couloir, mais quand elle vit qu'elle tenait debout, elle s'éloigna à petits pas pressés.

─ Comment va Hermione ? demanda soudainement Pansy en se souvenant de la raison de sa venue ici. Hermione Granger ? Est-ce qu'elle est… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

L'infirmière se retourna doucement et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

─ Je suis navrée, Miss, je n'en sais rien. Mais elle est entre de bonnes mains, je peux vous l'assurer.

─ Tant mieux, soupira Pansy. Tant mieux …

Deux heures plus tard, Drago dormait toujours, Hermione était encore entre les mains des médicomages, et Pansy et Narcissa en étaient à leur quatrième tasse de thé. Liam, quant à lui, s'était endormi sur les genoux de sa marraine qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux et le serrait fort contre elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlaient pas beaucoup, elles se contentaient de boire leur thé en silence et de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée, chaque fois que quelqu'un en franchissait le seuil.

─ Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, finit par dire Pansy d'une voix basse. Attendre ou le goût infect de ce thé.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire. Elle était sur le point de répondre que c'était le goût du thé, qui était le pire, lorsque Drago passa les portes du petit salon de thé. Il avait le teint cireux, les cheveux en pagaille et la chemise froissée, mais au moins, sa petite sieste semblait l'avoir remis d'aplomb. Il s'approcha de la table qu'occupaient Pansy et sa mère, et s'installa entre elles. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la joue de son fils et de se pencher légèrement pour y déposer un baiser.

─ J'ai vu les médecins. Hermione … Son pronostique vital n'est pas engagé. Ils attendent qu'elle se réveille mais ils sont plus qu'optimistes.

Un air rassuré se dessina sur le visage des deux femmes qui se laissèrent aller à un petit sourire. A présent qu'elles n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, le temps qui filait passerait bien vite qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Drago avait l'air plus en forme que quelques heures auparavant, et c'était suffisant pour les deux autres. Du moins, c'était ce qui leur sembla jusqu'à ce que Drago porte ses deux mains sur son visage et laisse échapper un unique sanglot. Surprises, Pansy et Narcissa posèrent toutes deux dans un même geste une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

─ Ca va aller, Drago. Tout va bien, à présent, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de son fils.

─ Oui, elle a raison. Tout ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant. Daisy va être incarcérée, Hermione va bien, et tu es complètement ruiné.

La dernière phrase de Pansy eut le mérite de faire sourire Drago derrière ses mains. Quand il les retira de son visage, ses yeux rouges et brillants laissaient penser que quelques larmes avaient glissés sur ses joues.

─ C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si elle ne s'en était pas sortie, marmonna-t-il. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé, elle aurait pu être grièvement blessée à la tête, elle aurait pu mourir…

─ Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua sèchement Pansy. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Si tu ne l'avais pas poussé, elle se serait pris le sort de Daisy en plein dans le dos, et crois moi, ce n'est pas ici qu'on serait, mais à la morgue.

Les paroles crues et sèches de Pansy lui attirèrent une œillade noire de la part de Narcissa. Pansy haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait « Quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité », mais elle tempéra néanmoins ses propos en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de son meilleur ami et en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

─ Qui aurait cru que Granger te ferait tourner la tête hein ? ajouta-t-elle, en souriant. Je n'aurai pas parié dessus.

─ Moi non plus, répliqua Drago tandis qu'une moitié de sourire naissait déjà à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais elle est …

─ Têtue ? Bornée ? Prétentieuse ? tenta Pansy.

─ Unique.

Pansy parut pensive quelques instants, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

─ C'est vrai, obtempéra-t-elle.

─ Moi, je l'aime bien, murmura une petite voix.

Tous trois eurent un petit sourire en coin en voyant Liam se redresser sur les genoux de Pansy, l'air à moitié endormi. Il avait les yeux encore presque fermés et la trace de la cape de Pansy sur sa petite joue rose. Il était à croquer, songea Drago en tendant les bras pour que son fils vienne s'y blottir. Quand il eut enfin le petit corps chaud et vivant de Liam contre lui, Drago se sentit enfin respirer correctement, il était plus serein, plus apaisé quant à ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Le petit garçon passa ses bras potelés autour du coup de son père et déposa des dizaines de petit baisers humides sur la joue de Drago.

─ C'est des bisous magiques, chuchota Liam à l'oreille de Drago. Pour que tu ne sois plus triste.

─ Je ne suis déjà plus triste, répondit Drago en souriant.

─ Alors c'est pour faire du bien au cœur.

Et c'était si attendrissant, si doux et plein de vérités, que les trois adultes présents eurent les yeux qui se mirent à briller. Comment un enfant pouvait-il si bien panser les plaies de ses parents, alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la moitié de ce qui se passait tout autour de lui ? Les enfants ont cette innocence naïve qui fait d'eux de véritables petits anges. Drago enroula ses bras autour de son fils et le serra plus fort encore contre sa poitrine.

─ Merci, Liam.

─ Je t'aime, papa.

─ Et je t'aime plus encore, ajouta Drago en déposant un baiser en haut du crâne de son fils.

Liam se rendormit presqu'instantanément, tandis que Pansy et Narcissa mirent toute leur énergie pour trouver des sujets de conversation divers et variés les heures qui suivirent. Drago leur en était reconnaissant, aussi fit-il l'effort d'y prendre part, pour oublier ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ses angoisses liées à la santé d'Hermione. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et avait su transpercer les nuages de l'hiver, que l'infirmière de la veille vint les trouver pour leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

─ Miss Granger s'est réveillée. Elle est en pleine forme.

─ Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda Drago en se redressant sur sa chaise.

─ Oui. Elle meurt de faim et exige un fish'n'chips sur le champ.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa mère et Pansy qui lui adressèrent un sourire confiant.

─ Je crois que j'ai vu un fast-food un peu plus bas dans la rue, dit Narcissa d'un air innocent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour prendre sa cape et quitter ce salon de thé qui les avait accueilli de trop nombreuses heures.

* * *

 _Point d'Hermione pour ce chapitre, mais promis, beaucoup de Dramione pour le prochain, qui arrivera bientôt je vous le promets. J'espère malgré tout que ce petit chapitre de transition vous a plu. C'était le grand retour de Liam (et de Narcissa). Je dois admettre que je regrette de ne pas avoir donné une place plus importante à Liam dans cette fiction, mais je me suis faite emportée par mes personnages et ces histoires d'amnésie où un petit garçon n'avait malheureusement pas sa place. J'espère que malgré tout vous avez aimé ce chapitre. A très vite pour la suite, et en attendant, portez-vous bien !_


	22. Fish'n'chips

_C'est par ce dimanche venteux et veille de rentrée que je poste donc le 22_ _ème_ _chapitre de cette fiction. Vous devinerez qu'elle touche à sa fin, et qu'il ne reste guère plus que deux chapitres à celle-ci. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle a plu, que vous avez vibrés au rythme des péripéties que nos deux héros ont eu à surmonter, quand bien même cette histoire avait des nuances légères et tranquilles, à côté des autres fictions que j'ai pu poster jusqu'alors._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter une fois encore !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Voui, il met de la légèreté dans tout ça !_

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Tant mieux si tu as aimé malgré l'absence d'Hermione, j'en suis ravie. Mais voilà son grand retour et j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Très bonnes, merci. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Mama**_ _: Et bien il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres, alors autant te dire qu'il ne ramera pas longtemps haha, désolée._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Manger, c'est l'instinct de survie n°2 ! (après celui de dormir haha). Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite._

 _ **Dame Lilyth**_ _: Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu alors, voici la suite._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oui ça faisait trop longtemps. Pour ce qui est de la mémoire d'Hermione… mystère et boule de gomme._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Mais oui tu as tout à fait raison, ce l'enfant attendu dans le prologue ! Tu as bonne mémoire._

 _ **Allieblackpotter**_ _: Mais non tu ne fais pas peur haha, tu me fais rire. Liam est trop choupi c'est sûr, c'était pas gagné avec une mère comme la sienne ahah._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: ahah, tant mieux si tu as aimé ! Voici la suite, je n'en dis pas plus quant à la mémoire d'Hermione._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago frappa trois coups sur la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée comme étant celle d'Hermione. Pudique, il attendit qu'une petite voix l'invite à entrer avant de pousser la porte de se retrouver dans une petite chambre baignée de lumière. Elle ressemblait en tout points à celle qu'il avait eu quand il fut lui-même hospitalisé quelques semaines plus tôt, pourtant, la lumière éclatante qui entrait par la fenêtre rendait la pièce bien plus accueillante que dans ses souvenirs. Drago resta quelques secondes sur le pas de porte, le souffle court d'avoir grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur une Hermione à l'air paisible et serein. Un sourire doux illuminait son visage, tandis que ses cheveux emmêlés formaient un halo sombre autour de son visage poupin. Plus de maquillage, plus de laque dans sa chevelure farouche, plus de robe sophistiquée ni d'escarpins trop élevés. Elle était belle, songea Drago. Malgré la chemise de nuit blanche banale et sa peau encore pâle, elle rayonnait.

─ Salut, finit-il par murmurer avec un sourire timide.

Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver là, lui, Drago Malefoy, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle l'observa de longues secondes, laissant son regard vagabonder sur Drago et sur le sac en papier qu'il tenait à la main. Elle se décida enfin à répondre en lui adressant un petit sourire poli que Drago trouva étrange, et bien éloigné des sourires charmeurs et lumineux qu'elle lui adressait ces derniers jours.

─ Bonjour, répondit-elle.

─ Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis celui qui t'a pratiquement tué en voulant te sauver la vie ?

Hermione lui adressa un regard surpris, avant d'hocher la tête.

─ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Malefoy, mais sors de ma chambre immédiatement. Avant que je n'hurle.

Drago recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir un véritable coup de couteau en plein cœur. Hermione avait l'air complètement déboussolée et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Ou du moins pas des derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Par Merlin, songea-t-il avec amertume, nous sommes peut-être faits pour nous oublier définitivement et faire notre vie chacun de notre côté. Car cette histoire d'amnésie semblait être une mauvaise blague à répétition qu'on leur jouait trop régulièrement au gout de Drago.

─ Tu ne te souviens pas de … moi ? murmura Drago d'une voix blanche, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Hermione, qui le regardait toujours d'un drôle d'air resta silencieuse de longues secondes avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne entraver son si joli visage. Elle se mit à éclater d'un rire cristallin que Drago ne lui avait très rarement entendu, avant de tendre une main dans sa direction et de murmurer d'un air coupable :

─ Je plaisante, Drago. Mais j'admets volontiers que ma blague n'était pas très drôle.

C'était comme si quelqu'un insufflait de l'air directement dans les poumons de Drago. Et son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal, et ses joues de regagner des couleurs. Il s'approcha d'un pas conquérant et dédaigna la main tendue d'Hermione.

─ Non, en effet, ce n'était pas drôle Granger, gronda-t-il d'un air sévère en s'asseyant sur la chaise laissée près du lit de la patiente.

─ Oh, allez Drago, tu n'as pas le monopole de l'amnésique ! Si tu avais vu ta tête…

Sans prévenir, Hermione repartit dans un fou-rire sans honte, laissant quelques jolies larmes glisser le long de sa joue. Si Drago était vexé par cette blague de mauvais goût, il ne put réprimander un sourire en voyant sa sorcière préférée rire aux éclats. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas spectacle plus ravissant que de la voir rire et se moquer gentiment de lui. Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, elle adressa un sourire coupable mais tendre à Drago, avant de fixer le sac en papier qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

─ J'ai entendu dire que tu vendrais ton âme pour un fish'n'chips, dit-il en levant le sac.

─ Mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps. Je vendrais un rein. Deux peut-être.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ C'est bon à savoir, ça, murmura-t-il d'un air séducteur tandis qu'Hermione rosissait déjà à vue d'œil.

Sans plus attendre, il déposa le sac sur la petite tablette qui servait de table à Hermione et la regarda ouvrir le paquet pour mieux étaler une quantité astronomique de frites ainsi que du poisson fris à l'air particulièrement appétissant devant elle. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant à qui l'on venait d'offrir son cadeau de noël. Elle s'empara d'une énorme frite luisante et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avec plaisir.

─ Huuum, soupira-t-elle d'aise. C'est la meilleure frite de toute ma vie.

Drago la regarda manger en silence pendant de longues minutes. C'était bon de la voir en pleine forme. La culpabilité l'avait peu à peu quitté, et il se délecter de la voir si joviale, souriante et en bonne santé. Elle était encore un peu pâle à cause de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, mais les médecins avaient été formels, d'ici quelques jours tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

─ Tu en veux une ? demanda finalement Hermione en tendant une frite à Drago.

Celui-ci déclina poliment la proposition. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ne mange pas à sa faim et que cette ultime frite lui manque une fois les autres toutes avalées. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Avec une jolie moue boudeuse, elle s'approcha de Drago et vint doucement pousser la frite contre ses lèvres. Drago lui adressa un regard réprobateur, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de sourire de toutes ses dents.

─ Allez ouvre grand ! Aaaaaaaaaah, s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant elle aussi grand la bouche sans doute pour l'inciter au mimétisme, comme le ferait une mère avec son bébé.

Drago tenta de rétorquer quelque chose, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et lui enfonça la frite dans la bouche en laissant échapper un petit rire. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres de Drago, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avaler la frite et de déposer un baiser brûlant sur l'index intrus d'Hermione. Son doigt s'attarda sur ses lèvres, et une tension électrique, presque palpable s'éleva dans entre eux, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient pour ne plus se quitter. Finalement, Hermione retira son doigt pour s'emparer d'une frite qu'elle porta cette fois-ci à sa propre bouche, les joues encore roses.

─ Tu sais quand tu sors de Sainte Mangouste ?

─ Demain matin, répondit Hermione. A condition que je me repose et j'ai écopé d'un mois d'arrêt de travail afin de récupérer. Le sort m'a épuisée, confia-t-elle.

─ Je suis désolé, Hermione… Si j'avais su que ça se terminerait comme ça je… Je ne t'aurai pas embarquée dans cette histoire.

─ Ce n'est pas grave. Regarde je suis bien vivante, et j'ai gagné un mois de vacances, alors que demande le peuple ? sourit Hermione posant une main rassurante sur celle de Drago.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago se sentit submergé par une vague électrique. Ce contact, pourtant si doux et pudique éveillait chez lui des émotions vibrantes et des souvenirs intimes. Des souvenirs qu'Hermione ne partageait plus désormais, et dont il était le seul gardien jaloux. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent naturellement, tandis que Drago posait sa tête sur le bord du lit, les yeux fermés. Il était fatigué lui aussi, mais rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Son pouce caressait la paume de sa main lorsqu'il sentit soudain des petits doigts frais s'insinuer parmi ses cheveux. Hermione posa enfin son autre main au sommet de son crâne, et caressant tendrement les mèches blondes de Drago. Celui-ci se laissa bercer par ces caresses inattendues et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

─ Tu as des doigts de fée, soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même.

─ Tu aimes ? répondit Hermione dont il sentait déjà le sourire.

─ J'adore. Je vendrais mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps pour ça.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire doux et carillonnant, continuant de s'affairer dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Drago. Plusieurs minutes filèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. Ils se complaisaient dans ce silence apaisant et réconfortant après toutes les péripéties qu'ils venaient de subir. Drago sentit ses muscles se décontracter au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione exerçait des pressions sur son cuir chevelu. Il se demanda si elle n'était d'ailleurs pas en train de mettre à profit sa formation à la médecine douce en appuyant sur des points de pressions précis dans l'unique but de le détendre complètement. Peu importait, dans le fond, puisque cela fonctionnait à merveille.

─ Je viendrai te chercher demain matin, murmura-t-il en se relevant doucement.

─ Ne te sens pas obligé.

─ Non, j'y tiens, répliqua Drago. On pourrait aller déjeuner quelque part ?

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

─ J'ai bien envie d'essayer un nouveau restaurant sur le Chemin de Travers, confia-t-elle.

─ Lequel ?

─ Le King Lear.

Drago offrit un sourire en coin à Hermione.

─ Je nous réserverai une table alors.

Et Drago de sourire intérieurement. Car c'était peut-être un signe du destin qu'Hermione eut choisi pour restaurant le premier dans lequel ils s'étaient embrassés. Le King Lear était un petit restaurant intimiste qui servait de délicieuses tagliatelles au saumon, le plat préféré d'Hermione. Ils y avaient passé de longues soirées, occupés à refaire le monde et à s'aimer chaque seconde un peu plus. Avec un peu de vin blanc Hermione gagnait plus que jamais en éloquence, et ses idées, bien que parfois emmêlaient, ne trahissaient qu'un peu plus son amour pour le monde qui l'entourait. Et Drago aurait passé des heures à l'écouter, si elle ne se taisait pas d'elle-même pour venir capturer les lèvres de son amant des siennes encore sucrées du vin qu'elle avait avalé.

Le restaurant était charmant, et l'ambiance y était douce et tamisée. Mais parfois, quand le propriétaire était d'humeur festive, il faisait venir un groupe de jazz sorcier méconnu du grand public mais dont le talent n'était plus à prouver. Saxophoniste et pianiste accompagnaient alors un chanteur à la voix rauque et basse qui rappelait à Hermione un certain Louis Amstrong que Drago ne connaissait pas. Alors, dans ces mots de fête inattendus, il arrivait à Drago de se lever et de prendre la main d'Hermione pour l'emmener danser sur une petite piste improvisée. A chaque fois, elle murmurait qu'elle ne savait pas danser, et à chaque fois il lui répondait qu'elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider. Ces soirées faisaient sans doute partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

─ Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, d'un air inquiet.

Sa voix douce et angoissée sortit Drago de ses réflexions.

─ Bien sûr. Je pensais au restaurant. On ne m'en a dit que du bien.

─ A moi aussi. Je suis sûre que nous allons passer un excellent moment.

─ Je n'en doute pas.

Car ce moment, Drago se promettait d'en faire un instant magique. Les journées en compagnie d'Hermione avaient été agréables, et les moments de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagés plus encore. Drago sentait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était le moment d'agir et de montrer à Hermione combien elle comptait pour lui. Et tant pis pour les souvenirs, s'ils ne revenaient pas, il était prêt à les oublier pour s'en créer de nouveaux avec elle. Peut-être qu'il aurait le courage de lui dire que Daisy l'avait rendue amnésique, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas il se promit qu'il ne ressortirait pas de ce restaurant sans avoir volé un baiser à Hermione. Après tout, ce serait le vingt-quatre décembre. Et s'il y avait bien un jour dans l'année où on pouvait espérer un miracle, c'était bien la veille du jour de noël.

* * *

 _Bon, sans surprise, dans le prochain chapitre on aura droit à de grandes révélations et à des tagliatelles au saumon ! J'espère que la petite blague d'Hermione en début de chapitre vous a fait sourire, même si, convenons-le, l'humour n'est pas sa plus grande qualité haha. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette fiction et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus en route ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	23. Un petit secret

_Je profite d'un nouvel élan d'inspiration pour achever cette fiction, et je vous poste donc l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit du chapitre le plus romantique de la fiction, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le trouverez à votre goût._

 _J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée (pour ceux qui sont encore dans le cursus scolaire, ou qui comme moi, enseignent) et que votre semaine commence bien._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, et aux lecteurs gourmands qui lisent sans laisser de petite trace de votre passage. Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux chaque jour et je vous en remercie !_

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Ahah c'était le but ! L'avancement, c'est pour ce chapitre, promis !_

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Mouhaha c'était mon objectif, tant mieux si ça a marché. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Mais non, je ne frappe personne moi, je suis ravie de te retrouver ici. Et ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Je suis contente que tu sois tombée dans le panneau de la blague d'Hermione, c'était le but !_

 _ **Dephine03**_ _: Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être fait piéger ! Oui Drago est prêt, et Hermione aussi !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Et oui, ça se termine, mais 24 chapitres c'était déjà bien pour une fiction. Il faut s'avoir s'arrêter en temps voulu !_

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Vous êtes nombreux à être tombés dans le panneau et c'est tant mieux, je vous aurai surpris jusqu'au bout ! Merci en tout cas (et je crois que ça se dit écrivaine !)_

 _ **Kalliana**_ _: Voui ils sont mignons tous les deux, le dénouement arrive, voici le chapitre tant attendu._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Tu es plus maligne que Drago haha. Voici le chapitre romantique, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Le suspens touche à sa fin et je te laisse découvrir le quasi dénouement de cette histoire, puisqu'il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

─ Tu es trop beau, papa, murmura Liam les yeux brillants.

Le petit garçon était installé sur le lit qu'avait occupé Drago jusqu'à son adolescence au Manoir de ses parents. Cette chambre avait toujours été un refuge rassurant pour lui, et il n'était finalement pas si mécontent de l'avoir retrouvée – pour un temps du moins. Liam et lui avaient dormi chez Narcissa, tous les deux dans le grand lit de Drago. Ils en avaient profité pour bavarder, parler de tout et de rien, ainsi que du comportement de Daisy. Malgré une relation distante, et froide, Liam pleura beaucoup quand il comprit qu'il ne reverrait pas sa maman avant un moment, mais Drago lui promit de faire son possible pour qu'il la revoie aussi vite que possible.

Drago se tenait devant le grand miroir sur pied qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et regardait Liam au travers de son reflet. Son fils était souriant et semblait avoir oublié les larmes de la nuit précédente. Peut-être réalisait-il que sa relation avec sa mère n'était pas de celles qu'on avait l'habitude de voir ? Ou peut-être que les pancakes au chocolat que lui avait fait sa grand-mère pour le petit déjeuner avait mis du baume sur son petit cœur brisé. Le fait était qu'il était souriant, et semblait très investi dans la préparation de Drago pour son déjeuner avec Hermione.

─ Merci, sourit Drago.

─ Je serais bien venu avec vous, soupira Liam, mais je ne veux pas laisser Grand-Mère toute seule.

─ Surtout qu'elle t'a promis des îles flottantes pour le dessert, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Liam afficha une petite mine détachée.

─ Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, mentit-il éhontément en détournant les yeux.

Drago eut un petit rire en réalisant que son fils était un estomac sur pattes qui serait capable de beaucoup de choses pour une bonne mousse au chocolat ou des frites maison. Le jour où une femme voudrait le charmer, ce serait par son estomac qu'il faudrait commencer. Car Liam n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur quand il avait le ventre bien plein. Heureusement qu'il se dépensait beaucoup, et que son corps en pleine croissance avait besoin de bons petits plats préparés par son père – ou, pour une fois, par sa grand-mère.

─ Bon, je vais devoir y aller, dit Drago en se retournant.

Liam descendit du lit et se précipita dans les bras que son père ouvrait déjà.

─ Tu vas lui faire des bisous sur la bouche ? demanda Liam, songeur.

─ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? répondit Drago en éclatant de rire.

─ Parce que c'est ce que font les amoureux.

─ Tu as une amoureuse toi ?

─ Non, Pansy dit que je suis trop petit et que de toute façon personne n'est assez bien pour moi.

Drago secoua doucement la tête en riant. Si elle continuait comme ça, Pansy allait faire de cet enfant un mégalomane arrogant et narcissique. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, songea Drago en voyant l'air sûr de lui de Liam, qui semblait bien d'accord avec sa marraine. Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Pansy, même s'il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir son fils tomber amoureux de qui que ce fut. En soupirant, Drago se pencha pour porter Liam dans ses bras, et tous deux retrouvèrent Narcissa dans le grand salon. Celle-ci était installée sur un canapé et était occupée à rédiger une lettre qui semblait lui demander beaucoup de concentration.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Grand-Mère ? demanda Liam en descendant des bras de son père pour mieux s'approcher de sans grand-mère.

─ Rien d'important, chéri.

Drago qui s'approcha à son tour jeta un œil au parchemin à l'entête officielle. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère, et il comprit qu'elle était en train de rédiger un témoignage à l'encontre de Daisy, demandé par la police judiciaire magique. Tous les proches du couple avaient reçu un courrier le matin même afin d'éclaircir les relations entretenues par Drago et son épouse, et établir sans doute un bilan psychologique.

─ Je dois y aller, mais si tu préfères que je reste … murmura Drago à sa mère.

─ Bien sûr que non. Avec Liam, on a tout un tas de choses à faire et on ne veut pas que tu sois dans nos pattes.

─ Ouais, c'est vrai ! ajouta Liam en hochant la tête.

─ Très bien, chassez-moi dans ce cas, dit Drago en levant les mains en l'air.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère ainsi que sur le front de son fils, et quitta le manoir d'un pas conquérant et sûr de lui. Car il aurait besoin de beaucoup de confiance en lui pour conquérir une bonne fois pour tout le cœur de sa dulcinée. Avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, il s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs, des œillets, ses fleurs favorites, espérant marquer des points dès le début.

Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher, aussi Drago fut-il surpris quand, arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, la secrétaire de l'accueil lui annonça qu'Hermione avait quitté les lieux moins d'une heure plus tôt. Sans doute s'étaient ils mal compris, aussi Drago ne se démonta pas et transplanna directement au chaudron baveur, espérant qu'Hermione l'attende déjà au restaurant qu'ils avaient convenu.

Et son cœur de s'arrêter quand il la vit, à l'entrée du King Lear. Elle se tenait là, dans une magnifique robe noire, sobre et droite qui montait juste au-dessus de son genou, des escarpins tout aussi sobres aux pieds, et des bas terriblement sexy. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui laissait de très nombreuses mèches de cheveux tomber sur ses temps et ses épaules. Elle n'était pas maquillée, excepté sa bouche peinte d'un carmin inédit qui faisait ressortir les paillettes d'or de ses yeux. Si ça n'avait pas encore été le cas, Drago en serait tombé amoureux sur le champ.

─ Salut, sourit-elle quand elle le vit approcher.

─ Salut, souffla Drago dont les yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Tu es…

─ C'est trop ? murmura-t-elle, timide.

─ Magnifique, acheva Drago. Non, tu es parfaite.

Elle n'en avait pas trop fait, et heureusement, car Drago portait lui aussi un costume taillé sur mesure chic et élégant, spécialement pour l'occasion de ses retrouvailles. Après l'avoir dévorée des yeux de trop longue secondes, Drago se décida enfin à lui donner le bouquet qu'il tenait encore fermement. Un sourire rayonnant vint illuminer le visage d'Hermione qui les porta immédiatement à son nez, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait cette attention pour elle. Sans lui lancer le temps de s'attarder sur les fleurs cependant, Drago lui tendit un bras gentleman et poussa la porte avec force.

─ Rentrons, il fait froid et tu n'as pas grand-chose sur le dos, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'ils passaient tous les deux le seuil du restaurant.

Le restaurant était vide. Néanmoins, il y régnait une ambiance douce et tendre, car des centaines de petites bougies avaient été allumées sur toutes les tables, les étagères et autres surfaces. Des roses ornaient chaque table, et une musique douce et entraînante s'élevait dans le fond de la salle. Le groupe de Jazz qui les avait vu tant de fois danser était présent. Tant mieux, songea Drago, peut-être que cela jouerait en sa faveur et ferait remonter quelques souvenirs dans l'esprit brumeux d'Hermione. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux d'un pas léger et leur adressa un large sourire.

─ J'ai réservé au nom de Malefoy.

─ Bien sûr, dit le serveur en hochant la tête, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Le couple, qui n'en était pas un, le suivit jusqu'à une petite table non loin de la scène, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les musiciens, tout en conservant une bulle d'intimité. Drago tira la chaise d'Hermione pour la laisser s'installer avant de prendre lui-même place à la petite table dressée avec élégance. Le serveur leur tendit deux cartes, avant de s'éclipser discrètement et de les laisser en tête-à-tête.

Hermione n'ouvrit pas immédiatement la carte. Elle avait l'air songeuse, un petit sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, elle regardait les trois hommes sur la scène qui ne jouaient – pour ainsi dire – que pour eux. La musique, perdue entre jazz et blues, faisait vibrer le cœur de Drago, autant que les paillettes dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il remarqua bientôt qu'elle battait le rythme avec sa main sur le bord de la table, et il ne réfléchit pas plus avant de s'en saisir. Hermione se retourna immédiatement et croisa son regard amusé.

─ Tu danses ? proposa Drago en se levant déjà.

─ Je danse terriblement mal…

─ Tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider.

Et Drago de l'entraîner au centre de la piste de danse minuscule, dont ils étaient, de toute façon, les seuls usagers. La lumière tamisée, et les bougies qui scintillaient tout autour d'eux rendaient les yeux d'Hermione plus brillants encore. Drago, sous le charme, posa une main légère dans le dos de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre s'emparait de la sienne. Pas de danse précise, juste des petits pas au rythme de la musique qui les faisait vibrer. Hermione était souriante, et semblait à l'aise dans les bras de Drago qui prêtait bien attention à ne pas la serrer trop contre lui, craignant d'être trop envahissant.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, cependant, Hermione se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bustes de touchent enfin. Drago se sentit frissonner à ce seul contact, tandis qu'il s'efforcer de baisser la tête pour plonger dans le regard rieur d'Hermione. Celle-ci vint croiser ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme, comme pour mieux se rapprocher, mieux se sentir l'un l'autre.

─ Ce restaurant est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

─ Pas autant que toi, répliqua Drago dont la gorge sèche rendait la voix plus rauque.

Hermione papillonna des yeux avant de les détourner pour mieux rougir. Drago était sur le point de se lancer enfin, trouvant le moment opportun pour déclarer sa flamme lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur leur table, un peu plus loin. Deux assiettes avaient déjà été apportées, et Drago ne peina pas à reconnaître les tagliatelles au saumon d'Hermione, ainsi qu'une cuisse de confit de canard – son plat préféré.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'Hermione n'avait pas tout dit, et qu'elle avait gardé quelques secrets. Elle était venue plus tôt et avait privatisé le restaurant, elle avait fait venir le groupe de jazz et avait commandé leurs plats préférés. Elle avait mis la robe qu'elle avait porté pour leur premier rendez-vous, et les mêmes escarpins. Elle avait fait en sorte que ce déjeuner se transforme en la répétition de leur première fois. Hermione se souvenait. Du moindre détail.

─ Depuis quand ? finit par demander Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

─ Hum ?

─ Depuis quand tu me fais tourner en bourrique ?

Son humeur oscillait entre la vexation et le bonheur immense de la retrouver enfin. Un sourire mystérieux et secret se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la joue de Drago, avant de s'attarder près de son oreille.

─ Disons que Daisy n'avait pas prévu de contrer son propre sort d'amnésie en m'attaquant, avant-hier.

─ Tu as retrouvé la mémoire depuis le soir de l'accident ? demanda Drago, surpris.

─ Oui, la violence du coup à fait réagir mon corps et les souvenirs sont revenus.

─ Et tu ne m'as rien dit hier, quand je suis venu dans ta chambre ? grogna Drago en arrêtant de danser.

Il la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il tentait, en vain, d'exprimer un sentiment de colère. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour s'aimer, et qu'il aurait pu se réjouir plus tôt d'une si bonne nouvelle, mais le regard candide et le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione étaient autant d'éléments qui l'empêchèrent de s'énerver réellement.

─ Disons que je voulais que nous nous retrouvions, dans les bonnes conditions.

─ Tu es le Diable en personne, Granger, grinça Drago entre ses dents.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Se hissant aussi haut qu'elle le put, elle mit ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Drago pour y déposer baiser languissant, qui demandait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Drago, dont les sens étaient en ébullition, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et à présent qu'il était sûr d'avoir son consentement, il porta une main dans la nuque d'Hermione pour mieux l'empêcher de fuir quand il viendrait chatouiller ses lèvres des siennes. Mais elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et bientôt, leurs lèvres trop longtemps séparées se retrouvèrent enfin.

C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque de Drago, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, tandis que la main de Drago agrippait le tissu de la robe de la sorcière, s'emparant de ses reins avec fougue et passion. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu goûter à ce plaisir, et à présent qu'il y était autorisé, il ne comptait pas s'en priver. C'était un baiser langoureux et passionné. Loin des baisers chastes et pudiques qu'ils avaient échangés à leur premier rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas leur premier rendez-vous, et ils se connaissaient bien mieux qu'alors. Drago savait combien Hermione aimait qu'il la tienne étroitement contre lui, et elle savait que glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux le rendait fou. Fort heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans ce restaurant, sans quoi le spectacle presque lubrique qu'ils offraient aurait pu intimider les yeux les plus prudes.

─ Ca fait si longtemps… murmura Drago contre la bouche d'Hermione.

Hermione recula légèrement la tête et plongea dans ses yeux, le souffle rendu court par leur baiser torride.

─ Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle. J'avais oublié que je t'aimais, mais je suis retombée amoureuse avant même de retrouver mes souvenirs.

─ Je suis irrésistible, se moqua doucement Drago.

─ En tout cas moi, je ne résiste pas.

* * *

 _Et voilàààààà ! Enfin, ils se retrouvent, enfin, elle retrouve la mémoire, enfin ils s'aiment pour de vrai, sans obstacle, sans rien pour les en empêcher. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu et qu'il était à la hauteur de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. On se retrouve vite pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, eh oui déjà !_


	24. Le retour du fils prodigue

_Voilà le 24_ _ème_ _et l'ultime chapitre. Je suis assez fière de moi, parce que, malgré mon absence, j'ai su trouver le temps et la force de finir cette histoire avec moins de retard que ce que je pensais. Même si on est déjà le 9 janvier. Je dois dire qu'au début, je n'étais pas certaine de cette histoire, elle aurait pu être plus aboutie bien sûr, mais les délais quotidiens ne m'ont pas permis d'en faire ce que je voulais vraiment._

 _Malgré tout, je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous avez été nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure et à aimer cette fiction. Je vous remercie de tout monde cœur. On aura frôlé les 300 reviews, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Vous êtes des amours._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Et oui, Hermione avait ses petits secrets._

 _ **Potiron12**_ _: Et oui enfin ! il était temps, non ? En effet, voici l'ultime chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _ **Cicidy**_ _: Oh, tu vas me faire rougir, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ! Il faut bien achever cette histoire à un moment, alors voici la dernier chapitre._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Merci à toi pour tes reviews aussi régulières ! Je serais de retour bientôt sur les Soldats de Marbre ( ma seule fiction inachevée)_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Voici l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste de cette fiction._

 _ **Kwycky**_ _: Hermione est une vraie petite cachottière, mais on l'aime pour ça. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, voici le dernier chapitre._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ahah, oui, ils ont tous les deux faits des plans, mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver._

 _ **Kailliana**_ _: Oh, ça me touche, tant mieux si j'ai pu insuffler un peu de magie dans cette histoire. Je suis ravie que tu aimes, voici la suite et fin de cette histoire._

 _ **Snoopgol**_ _: Tu avais vu juste alors, pour le coup sur la tête ! Ravie d'apprendre que tu n'es pas déçue ! Voici la fin._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oooh oui des cœurs ! Le dernier chapitre est là, en espérant qu'il termine bien cette histoire. Merci pour ton petit mot touchant._

 _ **Dame Lylith**_ _: Il fallait bien une touche de romantisme pour cloturer cette histoire haha. Merci, et voici la suite._

 _ **Mama**_ _: Oh, moi je trouve qu'en 23 chapitres, il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Je suis navrée que tu sois déçue, mais je t'avais prévenu que ça se passerait ainsi puisqu'il ne restait que 2 chapitres._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Et oui c'est fini, voici le dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir commenté aussi régulièrement !_

 _ **Liloumoy**_ _: Voui, c'est vrai que ça fait perdurer noël, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà passé ! Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

─ C'est tout ? demanda Adam d'un air un peu frustré.

─ Quoi c'est tout ? répliqua sa sœur, la petite Grace, toujours assise sur les genoux de Drago. C'est trop romantique, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure les yeux brillants.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupire mélancolique qui fit rire toute la table. Les quatre enfants avaient écouté le récit avec tant de concentration, qu'ils donnaient l'air de se réveiller peu à peu d'un joli rêve. Le temps de quelques longues minutes, ils avaient oublié le monde qui les entourait, suspendus aux lèvres de leur grand père narrateur. Hermione était intervenue pour donner quelques détails supplémentaires, mais Drago avait su retranscrire à la perfection les émotions et les sentiments qui étaient nés de cette histoire. Hermione avait les yeux brillants, un petit sourire au bout des lèvres. Elle se leva doucement et prit quelques plats qu'elle ramena à la cuisine. Drago savait qu'elle s'enfuyait pour mieux laisser quelques larmes de joie couler sur ses lèvres.

Hermione n'avait jamais été de ces pleurnicheuses pénibles qui laissent des torrents de larmes cascader sur leurs joues. Mais elle était sensible et avec l'âge et l'expérience, elle réalisait combien elle était chanceuse d'avoir vécu la vie qu'elle avait eu. Alors que tout le monde donnait son point de vue sur cette histoire et que Grace et Mia rêvaient déjà à une histoire similaire, Drago se leva pour se diriger à son tour vers la cuisine.

Elle se tenait là, près de l'évier. Elle ne le vit pas arriver car elle lui tournait le dos, aussi Drago avança-t-il en silence pour venir encercler sa taille de ses bras et poser son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Tout deux regardaient à présent par la fenêtre minuscule qui se tenait au-dessus de l'évier. Il neigeait abondamment dehors, enfermant le village dans la bulle cotonneuse et silencieuse qu'ils aimaient tant. Hermione ne sursauta pas quand elle sentit les mains de Drago se glisser sur ses hanches. Elle se contenta d'essayer les quelques perles salées qui avaient dévalé ses joues et de poser sa tête contre celle de Drago.

─ C'est une belle histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura Drago à son oreille.

─ La plus belle de toute.

─ Elle ne mérite pas tes larmes.

─ Ce ne sont que des larmes de bonheur. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque contre son oreille.

─ Mais de toute évidence, nous sommes champions quand il s'agit de se souvenir.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Malgré tous les obstacles, malgré les coups de cognards, les sorts d'amnésie, les sectumsempra, Drago et Hermione parvenaient toujours à se souvenir. C'était le ciment de leur couple. Et Hermione était heureuse, ravie de se souvenir de tous ces détails. Pourtant, les aléas de la vie, les évènements faisaient que parfois, elle reléguait cette histoire au fond de son cerveau. Mais elle replongeait toujours avec émerveillement dans le récit de leurs aventures, et retombait amoureuse de Drago à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Hermione se retourna doucement pour mieux plonger dans les iris amoureuses de Drago. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de se pencher pour mieux capturer ses lèvres.

Ce baiser eut néanmoins le goût du trop peu, car bientôt, un brouhaha émana de la salle à manger. Les enfants, surexcités, venaient de se lever en vitesse et s'étaient précipités vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant.

─ Liam, dirent-ils en chœur.

Après un ultime baiser sur le front, Drago libéra Hermione de ses bras et tous deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le hall d'entrée pour accueillir le plus grand de leurs enfants. Quand bien même Liam n'était génétiquement pas le fils d'Hermione, celle-ci l'avait élevé comme si c'était le sien. Un lien fort et plein d'amour s'était tissé entre eux, sous le regard attendri de Drago. Daisy n'avait jamais plus occupé la place de mère dans la vie de Liam, quand bien même celui-ci continuait de lui rendre visite une fois par an.

Liam était grand et fort. Il avait le teint buriné de ceux qui passent leur temps à barouder dans des pays chauds et lointains. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu longs, partaient dans tous les yeux et tombaient devant ses yeux clairs. Il revenait tout juste du Vietnam, et portait encore son sac à dos de globetrotteur sur l'épaule quand ses quatre neveux et nièces se ruèrent sur lui pour mieux l'enlacer.

─ Oncle Liam ! s'exclama Mia en se faufilant dans ses bras et en se suspendant à son cou.

─ Pousse toi, Mia, c'est à moi ! répliqua Grace avec colère.

Depuis toujours, les deux petites filles se battaient pour avoir la préférence de leur oncle. Mais celui-ci, trop en adoration devant ses nièces, se contenta d'ouvrir grand les bras pour tous les accueillir.

─ Mais ce sont mes nièces préférées ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui était exactement le même que son père.

Pour les quatre enfants, revoir leur oncle était une bénédiction. Ils ne le voyaient pas souvent, car il partait à travers le monde presque toute l'année. Liam était reporter sans frontière du monde magique. Il travaillait dans l'humanitaire et donnait beaucoup de sa personne pour les plus démunis. Au détriment de sa propre vie, car Liam ne s'était pas marié, et n'avait pas d'enfant non plus. Tout son amour de père, il le donnait à ses neveux et nièces qui le lui rendaient à merveille. Quand enfin, il fut débarrassé des petits pots de glue, Liam se redressa pour saluer le reste de sa famille.

Ava, qui avait toujours été très proche de ses frères, se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Liam.

─ Tu es venu, souffla-t-elle contre son frère.

─ Bien sûr, j'avais promis.

Liam déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de sa sœur avant de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre rebondi. Il se baissa doucement et embrassa chastement le ventre de sa sœur.

─ Salut toi ! murmura Liam à sa future nièce. C'est Oncle Liam.

─ Arrête de lui parler, tu vas lui briser le cœur, sourit Ava.

─ Lui briser le cœur ?

─ Oui, tu brises le cœur de tes neveux et nièces à chaque fois que tu repars. Alors laisse celle-là tranquille.

Liam eut un petit éclat de rire avant de se détourner de sa sœur pour mieux enlacer Joshua. Les deux frères se mirent des grandes claques dans le dos en riant, avant que Liam ne se retourne vers son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur. Enfin, l'aîné de la fratrie se retourna vers ses parents qui avaient attendu discrètement que ce soit leur tour. Liam s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était si légère qu'il la fit tourner avec lui plusieurs fois, avant de déposer un baiser tendre et doux sur la joue de celle qui était devenue sa mère, au fils des années.

─ Et comment va la plus belle des mamans ? demanda Liam en souriant.

Il n'appelait pas Hermione maman, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'aimer comme une mère. Cependant, il n'hésitait pas à la présenter comme sa mère quand l'occasion se présentait. Hermione héritait toujours d'un magnifique bouquet de fleurs pour la fête des mères, ainsi que des magnifiques présents pour son anniversaire.

─ Elle va bien, puisque tous ses enfants sont réunis, murmura Hermione en posant une main tendre sur la joue de Liam.

─ Tu es rayonnante.

─ Et toi, tu es bronzé ! L'Asie te va à ravir.

─ Hm, hm.

Derrière Liam, Drago se grattait la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

─ Au lieu de flatter Hermione, tu pourrais saluer ton vieux père.

─ Mon vieux père ? répéta Liam. Mais je ne vois qu'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui, comme le bon vin, vieillit merveilleusement bien au fil des années.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que Drago serrait à son tour son fils dans ses bras.

─ Ca faisait longtemps, mon fils, murmura Drago à l'oreille de Liam.

─ Je sais papa, mais je suis là ! Alors profitons ! Et j'ai tout un tas de cadeaux pour vous ainsi que plein de choses à vous raconter.

─ Viens, Oncle Liam, j'ai gardé une place à côté de moi, dit Victor en s'emparant de la main de son oncle et en l'entraînant jusqu'à la salle à manger où chacun reprit sa place à table.

Hermione servit une énorme assiette à Liam, tandis que les autres terminaient leur repas en bavardant. Liam leur raconta ses dernières aventures. Son récit se transforma rapidement en une épopée, à laquelle il rajoutait des détails au fur et à mesure que les enfants posaient des questions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

─ Et il y avait un dragon à deux têtes ? demanda Adam, les yeux brillants.

─ Ca c'était après, répliqua Liam. D'abord, j'ai dû tuer le cyclope géant aux cent bras. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai pu jeter son corps à la mère, que je suis tombé sur son dragon domestique qui se trouvait avoir deux têtes.

Ava eut un petit rire amusé, tandis que Joshua levait les yeux au ciel. Les enfants buvaient ses paroles comme s'il s'était agi d'un prophète, sans jamais se poser la question de la véracité de ses histoires. Hermione et Drago regardaient leur fils captiver son auditoire avec plaisir, et se tenaient discrètement par la main. Enfin, quand le silence retomba sur la tablée, Liam s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge d'un air tendu.

─ Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

─ Je… je vais me marier.

─ Te marier, Oncle Liam ? Mais avec qui ?

─ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il y a deux ans. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que… Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. Mais je l'aime vraiment, conclut-il avec un sourire tendre.

─ Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes plus, moi ? demanda Mia d'une petite voix triste.

Liam adressa un petit sourire en coin à sa nièce avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer contre lui.

─ Ca n'a rien à voir, Mia. Vous, je vous aime depuis toujours et jusqu'à jamais. Mais vous n'êtes pas mes amoureuses.

─ Et elle s'appelle comment, cette chanceuse ? demanda Ava, curieuse.

─ Châu Loan. Ca veut dire « perler et phénix » en vietnamien.

─ On comprend mieux pourquoi tu passais ton temps là-bas, sourit Joshua. Visiblement, ce n'était pas pour les rouleaux de printemps.

Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de la table. Hermione attendit que le silence fut retombé pour prendre la main de Liam dans la sienne et la caresser doucement.

─ Je suis si heureuse pour toi, chéri. Tu le mérites. Quand pourrons-nous la rencontrer ?

─ Elle prend un portoloin pour Londres mardi prochain. J'ai pensé que ce serait bête d'aller à l'hôtel alors que…

─ Bien sûr, nous vous préparerons ta chambre, le coupa Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Je suis fier de toi, fils.

─ Parce que j'ai trouvé une femme pour me supporter ?

─ Parce que tu mènes la vie que tu as toujours voulue, répliqua Drago.

Et c'était tout ce qu'Hermione et Drago souhaitaient pour leurs enfants. Liam avait souffert, plus jeune, de l'absence de sa mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de geste tendre pour lui, il l'avait aimé inconditionnellement, avec tendresse et affection. Même si Hermione avait fait de son mieux, il était arrivé à Liam d'être triste, malheureux même. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait eu l'adolescence la plus difficile, il avait fugué plus d'une fois, cherchant un sens à son existence. Et il l'avait trouvé, dans sa quête humanitaire. Ses frères et sœurs avaient trouvé leur bonheur, dans leur famille, dans leur couple, dans leur travail. Ils s'épanouissaient. Et enfin, Liam avait trouvé le chemin de la quiétude et de la sérénité.

Drago croisa le regard de son épouse. C'est sa seconde femme, et la dernière. Celle qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la toute fin, et il n'en était que trop fier. Lui aussi, avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il n'avait pas pensé, étant plus jeune, que le bonheur se trouverait dans les bras d'Hermione Granger, mais c'était le cas pourtant. Elle avait fait de sa vie une belle histoire, comme un des ses contes de noël qu'ils lisaient à leurs enfants, quand ils étaient encore petits.

* * *

 _Et voilà. Ca me fait tout drôle de terminer une nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais pas combien j'en ai terminé, mais je suis toujours émue et pleine d'émotions quand j'en achève une. C'est une multitude de sentiments qui m'étreignent. La satisfaction, bien sûr, d'avoir mené à bout un projet, mais aussi un vide immense. Parce que je quitte moi aussi mes personnages, l'intrigue, un univers. La frustration aussi, parce qu'on peut toujours faire mieux, et que la fiction n'est jamais aussi parfaite que je l'aurai voulu._

 _Je vous remercie, vous tous, petits lecteurs assoiffés de Dramione. Vous m'avez accompagné dans cette aventure, et je vous remercie de tout mon cœur. Une pensée toute particulière pour celles qui ont pris la peine de commenter presque tous les chapitres, vous êtes des amours._

 _J'en profite pour vous dire que je me remets activement à l'écriture de ma fiction, **Les Soldats de Marbre,** qui est une fiction bien plus sombre et plus recherchée que celle-ci (avec des chapitres plus longs aussi). Je vous invite à m'y retrouver, si le cœur vous en dit. Pour être tenus au courant, n'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur ma page facebook « **Brunhild Ana Writings** »._

 _Je vous dis donc à bientôt, et vous souhaite une merveilleuse année. En attendant de vous retrouver, portez vous bien, avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ana._


End file.
